The Lonely Random Girl
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Haruhi's cousin who happens to be American, Italian, AND Japanese comes to live with her and her Uncle Ranka! During that time she spends with Haruhi she also spends time with the Ouran Host Club. Eventually she comes to think of the club members as her family. Will she have a love interest? Find out! HHXOCXKH
1. Meet Isabella Fujioka!

_I know…another Ouran Host Club story…I deleted my old one off of fanfic . net, but I feel inspired and ready to make another story! Maybe it'll be better! Hopefully…Well I hope you enjoy! If not then TOO BAD!_

_My OC. AKA __Me. __Has dark auburn hair, blue eyes, and is 5'5_

* * *

It's funny how this all works…I'm Isabella Fujioka. I'm American, Japanese, and Italian. Let me explain…Ranka Fujioka is my uncle, my dad is his brother, but my dad moved to America. That's how I was born in America therefore…I'm part American and since my mom is Italian from her side of the family I'm part Italian too. I just recently moved to Japan to go see Haruhi and Uncle Ranka. My parents wanted me to move there because of a new job offer they both took. The job offer was for my dad, but wherever my dad goes so does my mom. So now I'm in Japan living with my cousin. Not that I mind…I love them so much.

"OH! My beautiful niece has returned!" Ranka glomped me. I giggled and hugged Ranka.

"So how's everything going?" I asked.

"Just great! Haruhi has new friends and I've never seen her this happy. Haruhi is excited that you're here."

"Dad made sure I took the entrance exam for that Ouran Academy…I'll be in there by tomorrow. So where's Haruhi anyway?" I looked around for Haruhi…_where was she?_

"Oh she's with her friends today…my god they're handsome…" Ranka smiled at the thought. "Except for that Tamaki Suoh…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" He smiled innocently.

They sound nice…and handsome apparently. I'm glad Haruhi made friends though. Ranka showed me the guest room and from there I began to unpack.

* * *

It was Monday! Whoopee! First day of school! I was excited to have a whole day of school with Haruhi!

"Hey Bella…I'm sorry that I couldn't see you yesterday."

My mouth was wide…what the hell happened to her hair?!

"What happened to your hair dude?!" I was shocked.

"Oh…before the school year a kid got gum in my hair…it's a pain to get gum out of long hair, so I cut it…no big deal." Haruhi explained.

"I know, but this is new for me!" I then noticed her wearing the boy's uniform. "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" I was confused.

Haruhi seemed hesitant to answer…

"Ummm….I might owe this…'_club_' a debt. I have to dress up as a boy to pay off the money…it's a really long story…" Haruhi mumbled.

And with that said we both went to school. Due to me not having a uniform yet I was stuck wearing my regular clothes. I had a purple zip-up sweatshirt, a green tank top, black skinny jeans, and green sandals to match. When we got there I was happy to just be with Haruhi…it was pretty comforting…I mean it's not easy being the new kid….especially in a school full of rich snotty people.

"Do you mind if we drop in that '_club_' I told you about?" Haruhi asked me. "We'll pick up your schedule after that I promise…" Haruhi smiled.

"It's cool…" I shrugged.

We walked all the way over to a music room? _Was this some kind of music club? I mean…was this for orchestra or something? I'm REALLY confused now._

"HARUUUHIIIIII!" A blond teen was running at us full speed.

"Milord! It looks like we have a new guest!" Red headed twins spoke up.

The blond froze and stopped running to get a good look at me.

"Why hello there princess…" I began blushing…_this guy…was pretty damn handsome. _"Welcome my dear…to the Ouran Host Club." The blond kissed my hand and brought me closer to him.

_WHOA HOLD UP! Did he just say HOST CLUB?! That's what Haruhi is doing here as a boy?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?! That's totally not right! What did Haruhi do that was so bad?!_

I was completely frozen in shock…_how the hell did Haruhi get mixed up in THIS?_

"Oh jees…I think you've done it now tono…she's completely frozen…" A twin appeared at my right side.

I finally snapped out of it and snatched my hand away from the blond. I then glare at all of them.

"If you guys are black mailing my cousin it is my duty to—no…as her cousin and best friend I will kick your asses you got me?!"

"Bella wait! It's not like tha—"

"WAS IT YOU BLONDIE?! HUH?!"I grabbed the blond by his uniform and got ready to beat his face in.

"MOOOOMMMY! HEEELP!" The blond cried.

"BELLA! WAIT!" Haruhi pulled me off of the blond. "I owe them that debt remember?…they're not black mailing me okay? I'm paying off the money I owe them by being in this club…

_Ohhhhh…that's right…she explained that this morning didn't she? I guess I forgot…_

I glanced over at the blond who was clutching onto the teen with glasses like his life depended on it.

"Wait a minute…you're Haruhi's cousin?! Does that mean you're a commoner too?!" The twins got excited.

"Ummm…excuse me **what**?" Did they just call me a commoner? _Snobby rich bastards! =_=_

I went over to the twins and kicked them both in the shin.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" They yelped.

Haruhi grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to her.

"Guys this is my cousin Isabella Fujioka. She's got a bit of a temper…and maybe some anger issues…" Haruhi told them.

"I DO NOT HAVE—" Haruhi gave me a look that said YES YOU DO, so I went silent again. "Okay fine…I might have a TINY bit of a temper…" I grumbled. I began pouting and folded my arms.

"SO CUUUTEE!" The blond hugged me. "You're gonna be daddy's second daughter! You'll be part of this family! Yes you will!" He snuggled me.

I pushed the blond off of me.

"Umm…HELLO? I don't even KNOW you!" I growled.

"Mommy! She's using those mean words again!" He whined.

"What?! I haven't said anything mean!..._yet_….."

"Okay guys hold on…" Haruhi turned back to me. "Alright…this is Honey and Mori senpai…both are third years at Ouran. Over here is Hikaru and Kaoru same years as us…this is Kyoya senpai…and last but not least this is Tamaki…they're a year ahead of us…" Haruhi introduced them.

"Okay…" I sighed. "It's nice to meet you guys…I'm sorry for acting like that a few seconds ago…I just thought you were blackmailing Haruhi or something…and no offense to Tamaki over here, but he's freaking me out saying he's my dad…"

Tamaki's face went sad and he sat down in a corner…growing mushrooms? _Okay then…_

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Fujioka." Kyoya shook my hand. "So…now that you know of our situation with Haruhi, I can trust you to keep this all a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?"

"That Haruhi is posing as a boy here at Ouran…if Haruhi being a girl happened to slip out from your mouth…well I don't know what will happen, but I'm sure you can imagine the consequences…right?" He smiled.

Okay…this guy was scary… O.O

"And what happens if I do let it slip out?" I smirked. Kyoya was about to respond when I started cracking up… "I'm kidding…." I then burst out laughing at his reaction. He looked slightly angry.

"So you're okay with this?" Haruhi looked surprised.

"I don't like it…but I understand…you need any help paying off this debt? How much do you owe them anyway?"

"I'd rather not get into the details…and it's completely fine…I'll be okay." Haruhi smiled.

"Alright…but if anything happens to my cousin I'm gonna have all of your asses on a platter YOU GOT THAT?!" I warned them. They all nodded. "Good…since you understand that…I'll be apart of your crazy family." I smiled at Tamaki.

Tamaki ran over with a big smile on his face.

"Really?!" Tamaki beamed.

I plucked the mushrooms out of his hair and then gave him a hug.

"Yup! Consider me your daughter Papa Smurf!" I beamed.

"Yay! Bella-chan's apart of our family!" Honey cheered.

"Are you bipolar or something?" A twin asked.

"Because one minute you're pissed off at us…" The other started.

"And now you're happy?" They both finished.

"And what if I am bipolar? You got a problem with that?" I glared at them.

They both looked surprised.

"Uh…no! NO! It's not like we—"

"Kidding!" I burst out laughing again.

"You're good…maybe a little TOO good…" They both looked at me uneasy.

"So…which one is which? I would like to know for future references…"

They both smirked at this.

"How about we play the _'Which one is Hikaru game'_?!" They cheered.

"Well that's not considered fair since I don't even know you two well enough… alright fine…what happens if I win though?" I asked.

"We'll both give you a kiss on the cheek…how's that sound?" The one on the right purred seductively.

"Not that I want one, but fine…" I rolled my eyes and chuckled in amusement.

The two of them whipped out some hats and twirled around each other several times.

"So which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked with a smile.

"Uuuuuuhhh…well I know I might get it wrong but…the one on the right is Hikaru and the left is Kaoru." I guessed.

"Oh no! You got it wrong!" They sang.

"No she didn't…stop trying to trick her." Haruhi glared at them.

"I didn't get it wrong?" I was confused. _Did I get it right or not?_

"Haruhiiiii…why'd you do that?" They whined.

"So I got it right?! WHOO!" I fist pumped.

"Alright…it was beginners luck." _Hikaru_ rolled his eyes smiling.

"Doesn't mean you'll get it right next time…" _Kaoru_ smirked.

They both perked up suddenly and then smiled evilly.

"What are you two up to?" I looked at them suspiciously.

"You won didn't you?" Kaoru asked.

"So you get your prize…" Hikaru explained.

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped an arm around my waist and without hesitation put their lips on my cheek. My face was probably redder than a tomato, but just like that the kiss was over.

"Haruhi…let's go get my schedule shall we?" I squeaked.

* * *

I had gotten through the day till lunch. I was in Haruhi's homeroom, but that was it. I had a several classes with the twins, but I made sure to avoid them. And now here I am…just sitting alone outside at the fountain eating lunch. I didn't really know anyone…so I decided to be alone…I was used to it after all.

"Hey Izzy! What's up?" My head perked up at one of my nicknames and I saw the twins running over with the host club. "Has our little toy been lonely?" They teased. _WHAT? TOY?!_

"Hey Bella…why are you all alone?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm used to it…besides, it's my first day here and I don't know anyone…" I began blushing.

"Well fret no longer my darling daughter! You shall eat with us from now on!" Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled at Tamaki's kind gesture.

"Thanks Tamaki…" I then frown again as I remembered about my parents.

"What's the matter Bella-chan?" Honey asked.

"I don't know…I mean…I called my parents this morning and they both said they would pick up, but they haven't picked up and they won't return my calls and—" I sighed deeply and looked at the sky. "I'm just worried…I hope they're okay…"

"I'm sure they're fine…maybe it's because they're busy, they'll call back." Haruhi assured me.

"Well apparently those two are always busy…I guess work comes in first and not family…" I grumbled.

"Don't say that Bella-chan! I'm sure your parents love you!" Honey told me.

"HA! Yeah right! If they did love me, they'd try and actually be real parents! They've never supported me about anything, never came to any of my school events that meant the world to me, they've even forgotten my birthday ten times!" I began ranting. "That's ten fucking years man! But NOoooooo! I've always told myself they had a good reason for not being there for me! They're just busy! They're always working…I—I hate them sometimes…you know?" I bit my bottom lip so hard and tried to stop the tears that threatened to come out. They all looked at me with sad faces.  
"Look! I don't want your pity…I guess I just needed to let that out…I'm sorry." I wiped my eyes quickly.

Tamaki smiled warmly before pulling me in for a hug.

"It's alright…you have nothing to be sorry for. I promise that we'll always be here for you okay?" Tamaki murmured in my hair. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. _This feels nice…being able to just get this heavy weight off my shoulders…_

"Thanks Tamaki…" I buried my face into his neck.

"I hate to interrupt this moment but…is he grabbing your butt?" Hikaru looked slightly creeped out.

I immediately pushed Tamaki off of me and slapped him in the face without thinking.

"AH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Tamaki cried.

"WHY DID YOU GRAB MY BUTT?!" I freaked out.

I heard snickering behind us and I glared at the twins knowing they were probably doing that as a joke.

"You evil doppelgangers! Stop corrupting her innocent mind!" Tamaki yelled at them. "Oh god! She'll probably start thinking like you two if she spends more time around you devious twins….MOMMAA! DO SOMETHING!" Tamaki cried.

"And what do you want _me_ to do?" Kyoya looked annoyed.

"It's okay boss, besides…this wouldn't be corrupting her anyway." Kaoru smiled evilly.

"Yeah…she hasn't even seen what we do at the host club!" Hikaru wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer towards him. "But I'm sure she'd love to find out…" Hikaru purred seductively.

"Yeah Izzy what do you say?" Kaoru wrapped his arms around my waist as well blowing in my ear.

My face was bright red.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for that shit again! I haven't even had my first kiss and I'm DEFINITELY not going to let one of you two steal it!" I immediately push them off of me and I ran towards Mori and Honey for protection of the twins.

"Ohhh….so you haven't had your first kiss huh? Well I'm sure Kaoru and I could make it magical…" Hikaru smirked.

"Shut up! It's not a big deal that I haven't had my first kiss! I think that…." I paused trying to choose my words carefully. "I think that your first kiss is special and…..." I could feel myself blushing. "OH SHUT UP!"

Hikaru and Kaoru continued to tease me. "Morrriii! Help me!"

Mori lifted me up and had me sitting on his shoulders.

"WHOOOA! It's so high up here!" I giggled suddenly.

"AWW! SO CUTE!" Tamaki squealed.

"She can be almost as cute as Honey-sempai…I forgot about her cuteness. My dad always fell for it each time." Haruhi chuckled softly.

"Wow Bella-chan! I think Mori likes you too! He only let's _me_ on his shoulders!" Honey smiled cutely.

I smiled at Mori and then kissed his cheek as a friendly gesture. All of their eyes widened because we all saw a reaction out of Mori this time. His eyes widened slightly and he was blushing.

"HOLY CRAP! She even got **Mori** to blush!" Hikaru shouted.

"Shut up Hikaru! I'm only being kissing Mori as a friendly gesture! Don't be getting any ideas!" I yelled at him.

"….I'm Kaoru!" He folded his arms and looked annoyed.

"No you're not you twit!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"YES I AM!"

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I'M FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!" I glared at him.

"Just give it up Hikaru…something tells me she's gonna be able to tell us apart like Haruhi can…she IS her cousin after all." Kaoru sighed.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WHO WE WERE?!" Hikaru growled.

"Let's see…_you're_ the one having a temper tantrum like a five year old while_ Kaoru_ is being calm. **Duh…**" I pointed out.

I could see Hikaru's eye twitching in annoyance.

"I'm SOOOooo going to get you back my dear toy! Just you wait!" With that Hikaru left to eat in the cafeteria.

"Sorry…I have to go…I don't want Hikaru to be alone." Kaoru smiled sadly and left us.

I guess I can really tell the difference now and I've only known them for several hours! Kaoru seems to be good at remaining calm; he's a lot gentler, kinder, and better at masking his emotions. Hikaru however let's his emotions get the better of him and seems like a hot head. When the two are together though it seems hard to tell them apart. I bet I'll figure it out eventually…it shouldn't be too hard. Mori lifted me off his shoulders and put me gently on the ground.

"Thanks Mori." I smiled.

Mori began blushing again as he gave me a small smile.

We all continued to eat lunch outside and when all the fangirl's noticed they decided to stalk us because the Host Club was here.

"I'm gonna go inside…you have fun with your crazy fangirl's." I waved goodbye.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"_Are you coming to club or do you wanna go home?_" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about the club! I'm coming!" I shut my phone and started running towards the music room I was at earlier this morning. When I finally got there I was blinded by a bright light and suddenly rose petals were flying all over the place.

"Welcome." The hosts smiled charmingly.

"Oh wait…it's just **her**…" Hikaru growled. _Seriously…what the hell is his deal? Why does he hate me?_

"Hi Hikaru…" I rolled my eyes. Hikaru's eyes twitched in annoyance again at my ability to tell him and Kaoru apart.

"How'd you guess right this time?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

"Well I don't know why, but Hikaru's mad at me for some reason…it's kinda easy to tell at the moment…"

"Hikaru! Don't be rude to your darling sister! She's apart of the family!" Tamaki scolded Hikaru.

"She's no sister of mine." He grumbled.

Tamaki ran over to me at full speed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Isabella! Daddy loves you SO much!" Tamaki rubbed his cheek against mine affectionately.

"This feels so wrong…" I mumbled to myself.

Haruhi walked over and ripped me out of Tamaki's hug.

"Look sempai, I don't want you harassing her like you do to me…" Haruhi told him.

"HARRASSING?! I don't harass you!" Tamaki cried.

Haruhi sighed in annoyance and slapped her forehead.

"I'm uh…just gonna go over there…" I sneakily got over to the corner of the room and sat at a window sill. I started to get out my sketchbook and tried to start drawing my art assignment. We were supposed to draw a sketch of anything really. It had to have a lot of detail in it though. _What should I draw? Let's see…_

"Oh Hikaru! Tell us a story!" A girl asked.

I looked over and realized that the Host Club started. _Oh…guess I wasn't paying attention._

"Okay! Okay! So I was sleeping one night and started noticing Kaoru stirring in his sleep. I thought he was just dreaming and turned over to sleep again…but then—when he woke up he was crying. He kept clinging on to me the whole time and it was so adorable!" Hikaru laughed.

"Hikaru! You promised not to tell anyone that story! Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru started crying. I got up feeling truly concerned and then stopped when I saw Hikaru leaning towards his face holding his chin with his index finger.

"I'm sorry Kaoru…you just looked so cute when it happened that I had to tell everyone….I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"I forgive you…" Kaoru mumbled.

I started blushing as I realized how close the two brothers were. Are they—are they really gay for each other or is this some act or something for the host club?! _HOLY CRAP!_

"I—uh…what the hell is going on here?" I was currently blushing the color of a strawberry. I backed up until I bumped into Tamaki. He turned around smiling at me dreamily.

"Oh princess! Why don't you sit with me as I gaze into your beautiful sapphire eyes?" Tamaki cupped my cheek with his hand.

"T—Tamaki?! What are you doing?!" I stuttered.

Tamaki paled as he realized who he was holding. I got out of Tamaki's hold and then collided into Kyoya. Kyoya held me tight and avoided us falling on the floor.

The girls squealed when they saw the position Kyoya and I were in right now. We looked like lovers embracing each other almost from what I could tell.

"So cute! Oh look how he holds her!" A girl sighed dreamily.

Kyoya smirked as he realized how the girls were reacting.

"I am SO sorry about that Kyoya!" I apologized.

"Why it's quite alright darling…as long as you're safe." Kyoya pecked me on the lips. My eyes were probably wide like saucers. The girls were cheering and ignoring the other hosts now to watch us. Kyoya wrapped his arm around my waist and held me closer towards him.

"Oh look at that! I didn't know they were dating!" A customer giggled.

"They look so cute together!" Another customer commented.

"LET. ME. GO." I hissed.

"Play along and I'll lower Haruhi's debt…the customers seem to enjoy watching us look like a couple." Kyoya whispered in my ear.

I perked up at this. _So…lowering Haruhi's debt huh?_

"How much are we talking about here?" I asked.

"Play along with me and I'll tell you afterwards…I think you'll be satisfied…" Kyoya smirked.

"Fine…" I grumbled. I then bat my eyelashes at Kyoya gazing into his eyes like Tamaki did to me. "Oh my dear Kyoya, don't worry about me…I'm perfectly fine. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do!" I spoke loudly. Kyoya smiled knowing he'd won.

"I only worry about nothing, but you dearest." Kyoya leaned in closer.

"But Kyoya! We mustn't! Not in front of the guests…we can do that when the club is over…" I purred.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in even closer. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see everyone including the hosts looking at us with wide eyes just waiting.

"CLUB IS OVER!" Tamaki yelled.

Tamaki quickly rushed the girls out of the door and then glared at Kyoya and me.

"MOMMA! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH THINGS TO YOUR DAUGHTER?! DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!" Tamaki dramatically cried.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up before pulling away from me.

"Good work..." Kyoya then turned over to Haruhi. "Oh and Haruhi? Your debt is lowered by a third." He informed her. _Good enough…_

"So wait…you mean…that wasn't real?" Hikaru looked confused.

"Of course not." Kyoya smirked and then walked out of the room to fetch something.

Everyone then glanced over at me expecting answers.

"Kyoya just offered to lower your debt if I played along…it's not a big deal and I wanted to help you out you know?" I told Haruhi.

"You didn't have to do that…just let me worry about this stuff okay? It's not your problem." Haruhi hugged me.

"But I want to help Haruhi…just let me do something to help you! I don't want you to be so stressed out all the time!" I argued.

"Look Bella…it's nothing to worry about! It's my problem not yours!" Haruhi snapped.

"What the hell is your deal?! I only want to help and you're pushing me away! God you're so stubborn! Just like Aunt—" I stopped quickly after I almost brought up my aunt and Haruhi's mom. It was a sensitive subject for her still. She may not act like it is, but I just know that it is still. "I'm gonna go…obviously you don't want me here." I started gathering up my things and then I started to leave. As soon as I got to the door I felt a hand on my arm. It was Haruhi trying to stop me.

"I'm sorry…I just don't want to bring you into this…" Haruhi apologized.

"I'm sorry too…let's forget about it and get going okay? Club's over anyway…" I smiled at her.

"HEY! You can't just leave!" Tamaki whined.

"The club **is** over sooooo….I'm pretty sure she _can_…" I smirked.

Tamaki fumed and began pouting knowing I was right. After getting Haruhi's bag I grabbed her hand and began dragging her away.

* * *

_You like? Don't like? Let me know what you think and review! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Physical Exams! How do we help Haruhi!

_I'm glad you all enjoyed my last chapter! Moving on! Thanks for the reviews by the way! You're all so nice!_

* * *

"**HIKARU!**" I yelled.

I came bursting in the third music room. Hikaru and Kaoru have been pranking me non stop! Well it's more like Hikaru pranking me and DRAGGING Kaoru into it.

"Oh Bella-chan! What happened?!" Honey looked at me worriedly. "Why are you dripping wet?"

"Well Hikaru decided it'd be funny to put a whole bunch of water balloons in my locker…it's a good thing I don't have the uniform yet." I grumbled.

"Here." Mori tossed me a towel. I smiled at Mori's kindness.

"Thanks Mori."

Mori smiled back at me and rubbed my wet head with another towel.

"Let's get you dried off and then you can have some cake with us!" Honey chirped.

"S—sure…" I stuttered.

I wasn't used to people taking care of me so much. I guess I was used to taking care of myself because my parents were never around. Honey grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the dressing room in the very back. Mori grabbed a random uniform and just handed it to me.

"Go change! We'll wait!" Honey smiled brightly.

"Okay…" I went inside and got changed. My black mini skirt didn't get wet so I kept it on. I put on the uniform and realized I had a boy's uniform. It looked cute on me, so I didn't bother asking for the girl's uniform.

"Oh wow Bella-chan! It looks so cute on you! That skirt goes great with it! Right Takashi?"

"Mhmm." Mori nodded.

And with that we all began eating cake.

"So…where is everyone? Why aren't they here yet?" I asked.

"Oh they're coming…me and Takashi had morning lessons and got out early, so we decided to come here." Honey answered.

"Oh…thanks for the uniform by the way…I was supposed to get mine in a couple of weeks, but I think I'll just stick with this. I hate that ugly dress…" I grimaced at the thought of the girl's uniform.

The door opened and in came Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi.

"There you are! I was worried sick!" Haruhi rushed over to me.

"Sorry…I—uh kind of got in a big mess…Honey and Mori helped me out though." I smiled at Haruhi.

"A—are you…wearing a boy's uniform?" Tamaki asked.

"Well yeah, but I still have my skirt on to give the uniform a little more...feminine quality you could say." I replied.

"SO CUUUUTE!" Tamaki smothered me in a bear hug. "You look like a female version of Haruhi! Except with beautiful blue eyes!" Tamaki cooed.

"Ummmm…is that an insult?" Haruhi glared at Tamaki.

"N—no! Of course not! I love you too Haruhi darling!"

"Are you saying you don't love me as much?" I began pouting.

"NO! I love you both!" Tamaki was about to flip out.

"Then who do you love more?" I asked.

"I LOVE THE BOTH OF YOU EQUALLY!" Tamaki cried.

I giggled and then smiled at Tamaki and stopped teasing him.

"I'm just joking Tamaki…" I smiled warmly at him.

Tamaki looked at me with wide eyes and then began blushing.

"Are you okay? You look red." I got up and then put my hand on his forehead to check for a fever. He felt warm…and got even redder. "You feel like you have a fever. I'll take you to the nurse if you want." I offered.

"I—I'm f—fine…" He stuttered.

"Well lookie here…Tono is blushing!" I put my hand down and saw the twins standing at the door with that devilish smirk on their faces.

"Soooo…did you get to your locker?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah and I got a present too." I smiled. _I'm not gonna let them get to me…_

"And what was this present?" Kaoru looked surprised at my tone.

"It was a flower and some chocolate." I lied.

"W—what?! What do you mean flowers and chocolates?!" Hikaru growled.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" I began pouting.

"I—uh…nothing…so who were the presents from?" He pretended to be interested.

"I don't know…I'm gonna have to find out. I had to throw the flower away though…it was such a shame…they were in the locker for so long and didn't have water or sunlight…" I pretended to be sad.

Kaoru walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"So…you got nothing else at all?" Kaoru looked confused.

"Nope…why?" I kept my innocent act going.

Honey and Mori kept quiet and knew I was messing around with the twins.

"Those chocolates were good too!" Honey played along.

"Yeah it was so much chocolate that I had to share them with Honey and Mori." I giggled.

"Oh yeah? Then where did you get the uniform?!" Hikaru questioned.

"I ordered the boys uniform and just put on a skirt with it." I looked at the time…maybe I could pull a prank on the boy's as payback before they got to their class. "Well I gotta go…see you guys later!" I grabbed my bag and left the host club.

* * *

Normal POV

"What the hell?! That's impossible! How did she avoid our trap?!" Hikaru screamed in frustration.

"I dunno…she's good though I'll give her that." Kaoru smirked.

"Wait a minute…were you two trying to pull a prank on her?" Haruhi got defensive of Isabella and glared at the twins.

"It wasn't gonna be THAT bad and besides…she somehow avoided the trap." Hikaru grumbled.

"What did you two do? Or try to do?" Tamaki looked interested.

"We put a huge load of water balloons in her locker…but somehow someone took them out and gave her flowers and chocolates it seems! But who did it?" Kaoru was curious.

"I did." Mori spoke up.

Everyone including Honey looked at Mori in shock.

"I've developed feelings for her. I hope that's okay Haruhi…" Mori lied. He looked at her with the same stoic expression on his face.

"U—uh sure…I had no idea you liked her senpai." Haruhi mumbled.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by his hand and then the two took off.

* * *

Back To My POV!

I was laughing to myself most of the day up till lunch. I put super glue on Hikaru's chair in homeroom. I wondered how that would turn out! I could imagine the look on Hikaru's face! I wish I was there when it happened! I was on my way to lunch until I grabbed. I was pinned against the wall, trapped with no way out. Hikaru was the kidnapper. _Okay well I wouldn't say he was a kidnapper exactly! But he did just trap me here…_

"What kind of game are you playing here?" Hikaru glared at me.

"I'm not playing any game and besides…you started this to begin with. By the way…did you get my gift?" I smirked.

"THAT WAS YOU?! I WAS SO EMBARRASSED AND KAORU HAD TO TAKE ME TO THE BATHROOM FOR NEW PANTS!" Hikaru looked angry. Hikaru let out a long sigh as I was pinned against the wall harder. "You're good my dear…but I'm better." Hikaru then smirked.

"Oh yeah? What if I happened to prove you wrong?" I smiled smugly.

"And how would you do that?" Hikaru leaned in.

"Oh you'll find out. Stop trying to prank me or you'll be in for it. I may be Haruhi's cousin, but trust me I'm not innocent like she is."

"I dunno…you're pretty innocent. Not completely innocent, but you're still pure." Hikaru smiled. Hikaru put his index finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him just like he did with Kaoru at the host club. "You're good…I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but you're pretty sneaky. I like that."

"Glad to know you approve." I chuckled.

"So you wanna call this whole thing off?" He asked.

"Only if you agree to stop pranking me…"

"….fine…I yield." He let me loose.

"Friends?" I smiled as I held my hand out.

"Sure." Hikaru shook my hand.

Suddenly Hikaru wrapped an arm around my waist. I tried hard not to just push him away..._I still hated contact with other people..._

"Let's escort you to lunch…wouldn't want you to get lost would we?" He teased.

"I'm sure I'd find my way around."I rolled my eyes.

Hikaru chuckled and we were both off to lunch. I was happy…like REALLY happy now. Hikaru stopped this whole fight and we kind of became friends now. I guess all it took was to prove to him that I was just as sneaky as he and Kaoru were. It somehow got his approval that I'm cool.

"OH NO! SHE'S WITH ONE OF THE DOPPLEGANGERS!" Tamaki cried. "I'LL SAVE YOU BELLAAA!"

Tamaki charged at me at full speed. Hikaru and I were looking at Tamaki in confusion and just stepped out of the way causing Tamaki to go face first into the wall. The other host club members flinched at the sound of him crashing against the wall.

"Oh shit! Tamaki! Are you okay?!" I quickly ran over to him and realized his nose was bleeding. _I mean…he DID crash into the freaking wall with his face first…OUCH. _I grabbed a handkerchief from my pocket and quickly put it on his nose. "If you didn't scare me like that than maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt you idiot!" I scolded him.

"Whoa Tono! You okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru ran over.

"That was some hit." Kaoru mumbled.

"_Twins….devils…daughter…._" Tamaki muttered out.

"Okay…obviously he hit himself too hard this time…I'm taking him to the nurse." I told everyone. I lifted Tamaki up and put his arm around my shoulder as I started to escort him to the nurse's office.

* * *

It was kind of horrible right now for me. I had no lunch, Tamaki was an idiot and got himself hurt, and I kept feeling so guilty about the whole thing.

"Oh dear, I think he'll be out for awhile." The nurse replied. Tamaki was now lying on a cot. Well…it was more like a bed considering this was a rich school, but I considered it a cot. "Are you sure you wanna stay here? You don't have to."

"I know I'll probably have to make up a lot of work for missing classes, but I feel guilty like this was my fault…he was kind of asking for it when he scared me and Hikaru…but it was kind of our fault that we jumped out of the way like that." I mumbled.

The nurse smiled sadly and put her hand on my shoulder for comfort before she went to help other students. Now here I am…just sitting here next to Tamaki…hoping he'll wake up soon.

"Hey Tamaki…I'm sorry you got hurt." I put my hand on top of his. His skin was so soft and I quickly yanked my hand away not used to touching someone like that. I mean…I never really had skin contact with a boy like this before. Hikaru and Kaoru made me uncomfortable whenever they would try to flirt with me and wrap their arms around me. I've never been used to boys and I was never familiar with hugs to be honest either. "I hope you can forgive me…" I mumbled.

And I just waited and waited until I fell asleep. It had been a few hours before I was startled awake by Tamaki just bolting awake and sitting up in the bed.

"WHERE AM I?!" My eyes snapped open and I fell out of the chair.

"W—what?! I'm awake!"

I realized I was on the floor and then looked up at Tamaki looking at me in surprise.

"Uhhh…why are you on the floor?" Tamaki looked confused.

"The same reason I was scared awake." I grumbled. "So are you feeling better?" I looked at him with worry. I picked myself off the ground and then sat back in the chair.

"I'm as better as can be!" Tamaki jumped out of the bed feeling energized all of a sudden.

"Good…well schools over and the host club should be waiting for us right now actually…"

Tamaki was surprised and grabbed my hand quickly as we both ran to the host club.

* * *

Today we were outside for this flower-viewing reception. I didn't mind, but I wasn't really in the mood to be here…plus I felt really tired. I guess it was because I skipped lunch to help Tamaki. I ignored what the other hosts were doing and just went off on my own to sketch a cherry blossom tree. They were so beautiful and I wish I got to see these trees all the time. I glanced over at Haruhi and saw her with two other costumers plus Honey and Mori. Honey was making something in a cup and was concentrating on crushing leaves…I think. _What the hell was he making anyway? I have no idea._

"Mitsukuni…" Mori spoke up. "You over did it." Honey looked up in surprise and started getting sad.

"Honey! I'll take it! It looks so yummy!" One customer said. She took the cup and then drank it.

"It's just the right amount for the both of us! Anymore would be too much!" Another girl comforted him. "How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!"

Honey brightened up. "Really?"

Haruhi walked away getting bored. I walked over to her to help brighten her mood.

"What's wrong Haruhi?"  
"Oh nothing…" She sighed.

"Haruhi." Tamaki spoke up. "How are you doing? Are you having a good time?" _Wow…he seems normal for once._

"Tamaki senpai…"

"The flower-viewing reception is going quite well." He smiled charmingly. "But even so it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

"Oh wow senpai…you're blooming in more ways than one…" Haruhi grumbled.

"You noticed! To me my beauty is quite splendorous! I'm in full bloom!" Tamaki sighed happily. "I bet you'll fall for me soon!" Tamaki winked at her.

My stomach grumbled some more, but I ignored it for the moment seeing how things were getting entertaining.

"So Haruhi! Bella!" The twins showed up and took our attention away from Tamaki. "Have you decided your elected courses for this term?" They asked.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I dunno…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Whatever..." I mumbled to myself.

"I think the four of us should take it together"

_Wait…four?_

"Four?" I questioned.

"Don't think we forgot about you!" Hikaru put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him and Kaoru. "And it makes perfect sense…"

"We are in the same class after all" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evilly at Tamaki.

This sent Tamaki spiraling into depression. He crouched down and went sulking at a nearby tree.

"Say…mommy dear?" Tamaki murmured.

"What is it now?...Daddy?" Kyoya asked.

"I have a new theory…I mean it's just my hypothesis, but it seems by being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Bella than I get to at the club. This gives them the chance to get closer to them and if that happens—"

"Tamaki…you just now realized that?" Tamaki was struck by realization…which looked a lot like lightning. "According to my research, the twins roughly spend nine hours with Haruhi and Isabella…meanwhile yours is limited to the hours of host club activities…in other words, your involvement in Haruhi and Isabella's life each day amounts to a mere 3%—" Kyoya summed up.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Tamaki cried.

"Listen Haruhi! Bella! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" Tamaki told us.

I put my hand to my stomach ignoring Tamaki's request. I'm not feeling too good…

"Who are you calling shady?!" Hikaru and Kaoru were fist pumping behind us.

"Yeah! You should take a look at yourself boss!" Kaoru yelled.

Tamaki sprung back looking terrified.

"Yes that's it! We can't go back on the fact that you're a girl from the school any longer!" Tamaki talked about Haruhi. "All daddy wants is for you to go back to the girl you used to be!"

"Who are you calling daddy?" Haruhi muttered.

"CHANGE BACK NOW! CHANGE BACK NOW!" Tamaki cried while shaking Haruhi.

"You don't have to rush things she'll be found out soon enough…" Hikaru said.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru pointed out.

"Physical…exams?" Haruhi looked confused. _I forgot too…_

Haruhi's voice started fading out and Kyoya glanced up and looked at me.

"Isabella…are you alright?" Kyoya looked concerned.

"_Yeah I'm fine…_" I breathed out.

"Are you sure about that? You look tired…" He pointed out.

"_I dunno…I feel hungry too…_" I murmured.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I blacked out.

"Isabella!" Kyoya caught me.

Everyone's eyes widened and they all ran over to me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Haruhi flipped out.

"She just fainted is all…" Kyoya looked at me with regret. "I know I'm going to regret this later, but it should help her wake up…" With that Kyoya slapped me in the face HARD.

My eyes immediately snapped open and I looked at everyone with wide eyes.

"HUH?! What happened?!" I mumbled groggily.

"Why the hell did you faint?! Are you sick or something?" Hikaru glared at me. "You shouldn't work yourself too hard! In fact you should have stayed home!"

"N—no…I'm not sick or anything…but I do feel hungry…" My stomach grumbled really loudly.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"…yesterday morning…" I replied hesitantly. Haruhi looked upset.

"Why are you starving yourself?!" Haruhi yelled at me. "That's not healthy!"

"It's not like I meant to! Yesterday morning I was in a rush to get to school early, so I could work on my project early, then at night I had a shit ton of homework…and then this morning I had to turn in a project early…and then I had to skip lunch to help Tamaki to the nurse because I felt so guilty that I couldn't leave him! I'm sorry okay?!" I began tearing up.

Everyone gave me a sad look. Kyoya picked me up bridal style and then placed me in one of the chairs nearby. Mori came over with a plate full of food from the flower-viewing reception. Haruhi sat down with me and put a grape in my mouth.

"I'll hand feed you if you're too weak…" She offered.

"I'm good…thanks anyway…" I swallowed the grape.

* * *

I felt bad! I didn't mean to skip out on meals! I just didn't have the time to eat sometimes! Haruhi kind of gave me the silent treatment as a result…well she wasn't exactly doing it on purpose, but we hadn't really talked the rest of the night. And now tomorrow were the physical exams. To be honest…I wasn't looking forward to them. I didn't like doctors at all…they made me uncomfortable and due to past experiences with them, like being in the hospital when I was younger…I didn't like hospitals, doctors, or nurses really. We were now currently looking at Tamaki who had a weird smile on his face staring off into space. _Teehee! That rhymed!_

"He must be having a really good day dream." Honey commented.

"He's kind of creeping me out…" Hikaru mumbled. Tamaki quickly snapped out of it.

"Envious Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted your time blinded by jealousy I've seen the outcome of this charade." Tamaki sighed happily. "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters…so that makes us love interests." _I'm sorry WHAT?_

"Yeah then what are we?" Me, Hikaru, and Kaoru asked.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki pointed at us. Tamaki drew a line between us and him. "So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You've got to be kidding…" Hikaru and Kaoru deadpanned.

"Um…I'm a girl…in case you haven't noticed…_moron_." I glared at Tamaki and folded my arms.

Tamaki's eyes widened at his mistake and he pulled me over the line.

"I'm sorry my daughter! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to include you!" Tamaki hugged me.

I pushed him off of me and began pouting.

"So you're saying that you want me to be invisible by not including me? What kind of a father are you?" I looked at him with Bambi eyes.

"SOOO CUTE!" Tamaki cooed.

"Hey listen boss…" Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru finished for him.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore." Honey pointed out. "Buuut! If Haru-chan started wearing girls clothes I'd bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!" Honey giggled.

"She dressed like a regular girl in middle school right? She must have been popular with the boys."Hikaru guessed.

"According to my investigative reports one would declare their love for her at least once a month." Kyoya added.

"Oh I see…so the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her—" Kaoru started.

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long…" Hikaru finished. _What am I? Chopped liver?_

"No way…" Tamaki muttered sadly. _He finally realized this now? Wow…he really is an idiot sometimes…he's a really nice guy, but a complete moron most of the time._

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late." Haruhi came in.

"Don't you worry Haruhi! No one will know that you're really a girl in tomorrow's physical exams! So please promise to be our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki told her.

Haruhi blinked unfazed by Tamaki's closeness and his whining.

"Sure." She replied.

"You know I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her…" Hikaru spoke up.

"Then that settles it…"

OPERATION: CONCEAL HARUHI'S GENDER ALSO NAMED OPERATION: 'I SWEAR HARUHI IS A BOY!' IS UNDERWAY!

I looked at the chalk board. _Wow guys…you really are weird. I kinda feel left out…maybe I should go?_

"Listen up squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams position yourselves in _'Formation A'_, then wait for your orders!" Tamaki told them.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru and Kaoru saluted Tamaki.

"I've got it!" Haruhi realized. "You guys are worried that if they find out I'm a girl that I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt!"

"You seriously just figured that out?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Haruhi gave me a look and ignored me.

"Well…guess I'll have to find another way to pay you guys back." She didn't seem really bugged by this…_Wait…is she laughing?_

"Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried.

"Ooooh! Why did I have to get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki groaned. "You say that you hate being a host?! That you hate this club?!" Tamaki yelled at her.

"To be honest I'd have to say yes…" Haruhi bluntly answered. "I mean you guys aren't that bad, but if word gets out that I'm a girl there's nothing I can do about it you know?"

Tamaki sunk into his little depression corner again.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other…" Hikaru face palmed.

"Well before we do anything else we have to find a way to motivate her…" Kaoru said.

I smirked…I knew what would get Haruhi focused.

"Oh Haruhiiii…" I sang. "If you're not in the club anymore…how will you get fancy tuna provided by the club? I'm sure you've never had it before right?"

Haruhi froze and looked at me with wide eyes as she realized we knew her weakness.

"That's riiiight….you didn't get to have any during last episodes party...**did you?**" Tamaki smiled creepily.

"Did you hear that? She never had any fancy tuna before, isn't that awful?" Hikaru teased.

"Wow…talk about a difficult childhood." Kaoru played along.

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, then she could have the chance to eat all the yummy things she wants…" Honey pretended to be sad.

"W—what are you talking about? Don't be silly! Just because I'm poor and never had it doesn't mean that I'm so much of a glutton that I'd want to fool anyone about my gender just so that I'd have fancy tuna!" Haruhi laughed nervously.

_Oh yeah…she's giving in…_

In a few seconds she caved in.

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" Haruhi asked timidly.

We all laughed and smiled in satisfaction knowing we got Haruhi.

"Nice job Isabella…" Kyoya whispered in my ear. I smiled back at Kyoya.

* * *

Today was the day of exams! How was I gonna do this without freaking out? I hated nurses and doctors! What the hell should I do? I can't go through with this, but I can't chicken out! I need to do the exams like everyone else!

"**We will begin conducting physical exams shortly! All students report to the school clinic and wait for your exams!**" The intercom sounded.

_I was nervous…what do I do? What do I say?_

"So what's the deal with this '_Formation A'_ thing you guys were talking about? What do they do at these exams at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, why would physical exams be different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru asked.

"You're right…I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi smiled. _That makes me feel a little better._

I stopped Haruhi and grabbed her hand tightly as the twins walked ahead of us.

"H—Haruhi…what do I do? You know how much I hate doctors and nurses right?" I whispered.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she finally remembered.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about that…what do you think we should do?" She asked.

"I JUST ASKED YOU THAT!" I snapped.

Haruhi smiled sadly and then gave me a hug.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll be here with you every step of the way…Do you want me to come with you and tell the doctors to be gentle with you?"

"C—could you just stay with me the whole time please?" I began shaking out of fear.

"Of course…" Haruhi squeezed my hand. "I won't leave you okay?"

The doors finally opened and we all saw a whole line of nurses and doctors. The room was fancy too.

"Welcome!" They all smiled at us.

"W—what is all this?" I asked.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru walked past us.

"Just the usual." Kaoru shrugged and followed Hikaru.

"The usual?"

The twins were taken away for measurements and suddenly Haruhi was being taken away too by a nurse.

"Mr. Fujioka…I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon. Please come this way." The nurse smiled.

She grabbed Haruhi by the hand leaving me to stand there by myself. I was now frozen in fear. I'm all alone and I'm completely terrified right now…with doctors and nurses surrounding the room.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" A girl asked.

I glanced over and saw that Honey and Mori were indeed dressed as doctors…_what the hell?_

"Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" Haruhi looked confused.

"I've got those two for back up just in case…" Kyoya walked up behind her.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" She asked.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises help makes us feel like this is more of an espionage mission." Kyoya replied.

I started tearing up and then ran behind a random curtain. It was empty in there, so I just sat in a fetal position and tried calming down. _I have to do this! But I'm so scared! HELP ME HARUHI!_

"Bella? What are you doing in here?" I looked up and saw Kaoru. Kaoru crouched down and then lifted my chin up with his index finger. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I—I'm afraid of doctors, nurses, and hospitals…I—I'm so s—scared Kaoru…" I whimpered.

Kaoru looked surprised and he helped me up pulling me in for a comforting hug. I pulled away not being used to being comforted like this. _How in the world was I able to let Tamaki hug me when I was upset about my parents?_

"Sorry…I don't like being touched too much…" I explained.

"It's alright…though you didn't say that before…" Kaoru smiled gently and then wiped my tears with his thumbs. "Do you need anything? I'll stay with you if you want." Kaoru offered.

"Haruhi told me she'd stay with me, but she left…" I cried.

"She has to get her check up silly…she'd never leave you on purpose." Kaoru assured me.

I nodded my head knowing what he said was true. Suddenly Hikaru came in and looked at us suspiciously until he saw how upset I was.

"Whoa are you okay? Why are you so upset?" Hikaru came over to us.

"She's afraid of doctors Hikaru…don't be mean okay?"

"I would never be mean about that!" Hikaru argued. Kaoru raised an eyebrow as if to say, "_Really? I highly doubt that._" "Okay well Izzy's different!" Hikaru then said.

"Hitachiin brothers…we're ready for your chest measurements." A nurse called out.

"Shit…I wish we could stay…we'll be right back okay? Just stay here." Kaoru kissed my forehead and before I knew it the twins were gone. I was blushing because of Kaoru's actions.

"You can use this curtain to undress." The nurse told them.

"Doesn't matter to me…" Hikaru slipped off his shirt.

"We're not shy who needs a curtain?" Kaoru smiled.

I began blushing when I saw how toned out their abs were. _Damn….they ARE hot._ Before I knew it the girls are completely nuts squealing over how hot the twins were. I spotted Haruhi and ran over to her.

"There you are! I'm so sorry I left you…that nurse was dragging me away." Haruhi squeezed my hand again. I smiled at her and rubbed my eyes again to get rid of the tears. We both deadpanned when we saw the twins acting. I guess this was just to distract everyone from Haruhi.

"I won't allow it…it's just not fair, I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru." Hikaru looked at him lustfully.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we're at home…I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body…" Kaoru smiled at Hikaru and kept looking at him like a lover.

"Come on Haru-chan this way!" Honey and Mori took Haruhi away again and then pushed her behind a curtain.

And with that I was alone again trembling in fear.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! To be continued though! I'm not done with the episode yet! It might seem a little confusing about Bella's change of behavior, but mostly all will be explained in the next chapter. Please review! ^-^ _


	3. And Here Comes The Lady Manager! Oh boy

_Thanks for all the nice reviews so far! Anyways…MOVING ON!_

* * *

I tried calming down again and took a seat on a nearby chair. _It's okay Bella…there's nothing to be afraid of! These people will just take your height and weight and I think you're done after that! Just breathe in and out! _

I looked over at the crowd of girls in front of Haruhi's undressing area. In seconds we all saw Tamaki in a WIG dressed as Haruhi. _It couldn't have been more obvious…I mean 1) He's too tall to be Haruhi 2) There's still his eye color and 3) He probably wouldn't even get her personality right…_

"That's Tamaki…"

"Is he trying to be funny or something?"

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

Hikaru and Kaoru then stood by me and were snickering to themselves…this was THEIR idea wasn't it? I had to admit…that was pretty hilarious.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru laughed.

"They recognized him! I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru laughed along.

Tamaki quickly got angry and threw off the wig holding the Hikaru by his neck.

"YOU JERKS! YOU SAID THAT THERE WAS NO WAY THE GIRLS WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL IT WAS ME!" Tamaki yelled at them.

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Hikaru smiled evilly.

Kaoru smiled at me and took my hand helping me out of the chair.

"It's okay…come on." Kaoru was leading me over to Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey.

"Haruhi...ready? I went up ahead and set up a room for you. A special boy's clinic." Kyoya informed her. "And I have a doctor nearby sworn to secrecy."

"It turns out that the doctors here today work for the Ootori company…" Hikaru started.

"Would have been nicer to find that out sooner…" The twins spoke together.

"Oh yes…and we also have a doctor ready for you Isabella." Kyoya smiled at me sympathetically. "You'll be alright I promise."

I looked at everyone and noticed they were all smiling at me in support. _So everyone knows now huh? I guess the cats out of the bag…_

"T—thanks guys…I really appreciate it." I was still shaking wasn't I? Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed one hand on each side again and we all went behind a curtain as Haruhi went to get her physical exam done. They took my weight and height and before I knew it they said I needed a flu shot. THAT was what got me scared.

"NO WAY JOSE! I'm **not** going to get a needle shoved in my arm! I REFUSE!" I cried.

I held my right arm protectively.

"But Miss Fujioka you need the annual flu shot. It says so on your medical records." The doctor informed me.

The other host club members were now huddled together…most likely devising a plan. After two minutes they all looked at me smiling evilly.

"Don't worry doc we got this covered." Hikaru started walking over to me slowly.

"Just put the needle in when you have the chance." Kaoru followed. The doctor nodded.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TO?! I WON'T DO IT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I whined.

"Alright fine…you win…" Hikaru mumbled.

"I guess all we can do now is give you a kiss for your bravery throughout the physical exam so far…" Kaoru smirked.

Before I could say anything else Kaoru pressed his lips to mine in a very passionate kiss. He held my arms down tightly, so I couldn't struggle and I slowly felt myself falling into the kiss. Without noticing at first I then felt something sharp go in my arm. My eyes widened and I saw the needle. Kaoru deepened the kiss and I suddenly forgot about the needle. _Maybe it was because his lips were so soft…_ I felt his tongue moving around in my mouth wrestling with my own tongue. It felt weird, but strangely nice….Kaoru pulled away after a few more seconds leaving me dazed.

"There. All done." The doctor smiled.

I was in shock. Kaoru stole my very first kiss. _I mean the one with Kyoya didn't count...he just pecked me on the lips! God damn it Kaoru... _=-=

"I think you over did it Kaoru…look how frozen she is…" Hikaru poked my arm.

"Well she got the shot didn't she?" Kaoru smirked. "So did I make your first kiss magical?" He winked at me. I was blushing even more.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he got angry.

"YOU STOLE HER FIRST KISS?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU EVIL TWIN! MOMMAAAA! DO SOMETHING! PUNISH HIM!" Tamaki yelled frantically.

"It's not like he can take it back Tamaki. And he distracted her during the flu shot didn't he? I'm sure Haruhi will be happy to know that her cousin is perfectly healthy and up to date with her shots." Kyoya explained.

I shuddered involuntarily. I hated contact with other people…and the fact that Kaoru just kissed me…UUUGGH! I don't want to get into it!

We all heard a girl crying with other students surrounding her. Apparently a doctor was trying to make a move on this girl.

"I'm telling the truth! The doctor just grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me! I'd never been so terrified!" The girl cried.

"I had a feeling this might happen…" Kyoya mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"A bit earlier today…I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our school's doctors and I thought he was a little odd."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" The twins gave him a look.

I felt sad for this girl, but only one thing popped into my mind.

"HARUHI! Guys! What if this weirdo finds Haruhi while she's changing or something?!"

Everyone looked shocked and then realized I was right. We all ran to the room Haruhi was having her physical exam in and just like I had said the creepy doctor was in the same room. Tamaki took action and jumped in kicking the strange man away from Haruhi. He immediately crashed into the wall and _hard._

"Haruhi! TAMA-CHAN KICK!"

"T—Tamaki senpai!" Haruhi blushed. Tamaki slipped off his shirt and put it around Haruhi's shoulders to cover her up.

"One…good looks that attract the public eye." The twins showed up behind Haruhi.

"Two…more wealth than you could imagine." Kyoya stepped out of the shadows.

"Three…chivalry that will never be able to overlook—" Mori popped up.

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished for him.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki concluded.

"We're here! Watch out!" They all finished dramatically.

_That was kind of cool…not that I'll ever admit that…_

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" He cried. He calmed down and just started spewing up his life story. "I'm a doctor…I have an emergency clinic the next town over. My name is Yabu…"

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"That's crazy…what a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru commented.

"Unless you're a quack…" They mumbled to each other.

"I know…I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter! My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her!" _Well what the hell did he do to deserve that?_ "But I know she attends school here!"

"I don't mean to pry or anything…but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you see…"

We all kept silent and observed the man as he told us why he was looking for his daughter. Apparently he was just a doctor at a small clinic and he never gave his customers a bill for his services. It was always an I.O.U. His wife and daughter left him because he wasn't thinking of the welfare of his family.

"And that was it…they left me. Forever…and l know I'm terrible at managing money…and I can't say no to anybody…I don't blame them for leaving for constantly being in debt!" Yabu started sobbing uncontrollably. "B—but I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here! After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school! Once I entered I was being mistaken for a doctor here to examine students!"

"Well of course…you're wearing a lab coat…" Hikaru grumbled.

"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru pointed out.

"And then it happened!" He continued. _Oh yeah…he's talking about that girl who thought he was some rapist isn't he? Well no wonder…I'd beat this guy up if I saw him coming my way._ "When I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming!" He cried. "And before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!"

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki cried along with Yabu.

"Well you have a funny way of searching for your daughter you perv. If you ever lay a hand on my cousin again I will have **my** **foot **up **your ass** you got me?!" I growled.

Yabu nodded trembling while doing so.

"Well we have to help find his daughter!" Tamaki protested.

"WHAT?! WHO SAYS?!" I glared at Tamaki.

"Doctor Yabu…I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes…that's right." He sniffled.

"I figured that might be the case…This is Ouran Academy…a PRIVATE institution. You're daughter doesn't go to school here." Kyoya explained.

"Man…that's pretty sad…" Hikaru muttered. "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her…not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru pointed out.

"Wow Kyo-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!" Honey smiled.

"Well there's no way a daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy…" Kyoya smirked. Haruhi and I glared at Kyoya.

"Kyoya…could you find a map of all the public schools in this area?" Tamaki asked. "I'd like to help this man find his daughter..." Tamaki said seriously. _Wow…Tamaki really has his moments…he's really nice…_

"Whatever you say…" Kyoya smiled and walked away.

After receiving the map Yabu was gone off to search for his daughter.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked.

"Even if he finds his daughter there's no guarantee that she'll want to speak to him." Kaoru pointed out.

"Well then…that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki replied.

"I'm sorry about this you guys…" Haruhi apologized. "But could you please leave?" I smirked as the boys felt offended.

"Haruhi! Are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club are you?!" Tamaki asked worriedly. Haruhi smiled and laughed at his question.

"No senpai I just have to finish this exam…as a male student of course." Haruhi added. "But I'm not doing this just because you're bribing me for food! I'm doing it to pay back my debt!" Haruhi smiled.

I smiled at Haruhi…she was really cute sometimes when she wanted to be.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE HARUHIIII!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly. "I can see right through you! I know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so cute that—"

"Cut it out Senpai! NO! Hey don't touch me there!" Haruhi scolded him.

"RED CARD!" The twins yelled.

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai—"

"Is a real pervert!"

"Who cares?! Would you guys just get out of here already?!" Haruhi yelled at them.

"Oh Tamakiiii…**you're dead!**" I cracked my knuckles. NO ONE touches Haruhi like that and gets away with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Things were back to normal. I felt a lot better and I was just happy that the physical exams were over. I was healthy and that's all that mattered. I decided to go to the club early before everyone else was there. And as usual I was alone. I liked it that way…I got out my sketchbook waiting for the club to start. School was really boring today.

"Is the host club open today?! Oooh I can't wait!" Two girls popped in the music room. "Oh? And who are you?"

"I'm Isabella Fujioka…Haruhi's cousin." I replied. _They seem nice…_

"Oh yeah…YOU. You are so weird…" The other girl chuckled darkly. _Then again maybe not…_

"Is there a problem with being weird?" I glared at the girls.

"Well for one thing you're not even normal…and what's with you dressing up as a guy?" She smirked.

"I'm not dressing up as a guy. If you were observant you'd notice I have a skirt on with this uniform. And it CLEARLY matches." I rolled my eyes. "Is that all?"

"I think its hilarious how you can't even keep up with us in our classes! You're like so stupid." The other girl spoke up.

"And you're like such a bitch." I mimicked her. She gasped and got angry quickly along with her friend. "And I'm NOT stupid, I just have a different way of learning. I'm a visual learner!" I argued.

"God it's like you're a retard or something!" The two girls laughed.

I began tearing up at that comment.

"HEY! Leave her alone! NOW!" Haruhi showed up. The girls looked scared and worried.

"Oh Haruhi! We were just talking! Isn't that right Isabella?" The girls faked smiles.

"No…you were just about to leave." Haruhi glared at the girls. "I'll make sure Tamaki hears about this. NOW GET OUT." Haruhi said through clenched teeth.

The girls started crying and ran out of the room.

"Hey…are you okay? What did they say to you?"

"They called me weird…and a retard." I mumbled softly.

"Look…don't even listen to them! It's not your fault…you just have a different way of learning alright? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Haruhi grabbed my hand to comfort me. I held in my breath and tried not to yank my hand away. "You're improving and getting better! See how well you're behaving yourself? You haven't torn away from me yet." Haruhi smiled. _I have enhanced senses. It feels weird to touch other people...even if it's family. I've always been socially awkward and I hated myself for it because I was made fun of a lot._

"So you don't think I'm a retard, antisocial, or weird just because I have autism?" I began tearing up again.

"Of course not. You just have stronger senses than anyone else and you're unique that way! And you've definitely improved with being around other people. It's like you don't even have it." Haruhi tried cheering me up.

"Thanks Haruhi…I know I still don't like getting near other people and hugging them or just about **anything** with other people, but I've been working so hard to get better at interacting with others. I'm trying not to be so isolated from other people…but I've been improving….right?"

"Of course you have…" Haruhi assured me.

I saw the twins standing at the door surprised about what they heard. I got up feeling scared if they were going to treat me differently, but I got the opposite reaction from them.

"We won't treat you differently!" Hikaru quickly said. "I promise!"

"And Haruhi's right about everything…you're just unique." Kaoru smiled warmly at me.

I squeezed Haruhi's hand tighter realizing she was still holding my hand.

"R—really? You guys mean that?" I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah." They both smiled at me.

I let go of Haruhi's hand and walked up to them slowly. I hesitantly hugged them to show them that I appreciated what they said. And this time I wasn't pulling away from this hug. _I guess I am improving…this isn't some illness. Either people accept me, or they don't. It's no longer my concern. I have autism and I'm proud of it!_

* * *

"So what do you guys feel like doing before everyone else gets here for host club?" Kaoru asked.

"We could play a game." I suggested. They both smirked at this.

"And what game would YOU like to play Bella?" The twins asked.

"The 'Which One Is Kaoru Game'!" I giggled.

"It's the 'Which One Is HIKARU Game' silly!" Hikaru flicked my nose.

"I know it is…but I feel up for change right now you know? It's always the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'…Well what about Kaoru?" I began pouting.

Kaoru smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I think I know which twin she prefers Hikaru…" Kaoru smiled slyly. I began blushing and tried hard not to push Kaoru away.

"It's on now my dear brother!" Hikaru declared.

"Guys…what on Earth are you doing to my daughter?" Tamaki looked ready to kill them.

"We were just about to play a game before Host Club started…" Kaoru replied. "Can we? Pleeeeaassse?" Kaoru whined.

"Fine! You get ten minutes! But if you do anything to defile my little girl you're both dead you hear me?!" Tamaki shook his fist.

"Great! That's plenty time!" Hikaru smirked. "Let's play _house_! Bella can be the wife and me and Kaoru can be the twin husbands!" Hikaru snickered. That's when Tamaki lost it and started chasing Hikaru.

"We're not really playing that are we?" I gulped.

"No…he's just messing with tono…" Kaoru assured me.

"Oh good…" I sighed in relief.

"What? You don't think I'd make a good husband?" Kaoru smirked. "And I thought you loved me…"

"You're a good friend, b—but—" Kaoru put his finger on my lips to silence me.

"It's okay my pet…I'll always love you…I'll wait for you if I have to." Kaoru gazed into my eyes lovingly.

"Kaoru I…"

"KAORU! GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki growled.

"Until next time dearest Bella." Kaoru pecked my lips. Tamaki began chasing both of the twins now.

"Uuuuuhhh…what just happened?" I felt dazed.

"Maybe you should stay away from the twins for a while…" Haruhi muttered. Haruhi started pulling me with her.

* * *

"Oh Tamaki! My dearest Tamaki! Why are you so beautiful?"

"I'm hoping to catch your eye…If just for one second." Tamaki replied.

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?"

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings may reach your heart." He smiled charmingly.

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?"

"Because the sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside me to start overflowing." Tamaki said dramatically. Tamaki's eyes were full of tears. _What the hell is this?_

"OH TAMAKI!" The three girls cried.

I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru. They looked cute…_OH GOD! Did I really just think that?!_

"I think that it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos!" A customer squealed.

"Our mother designed everything that the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like we can take an order for you." Hikaru offered.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru smiled innocently. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by his chin moving closer towards him.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me….Kaoru…" Hikaru looked at him lovingly.

"Hikaru…you're embarrassing me in front of everybody." Kaoru was tearing up.

_Oh brother…_

"They're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi grumbled.

"Haruhi! You're so cute in your kimono!" A girl giggled.

"Just like a girl!" Another girl commented.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Haruhi! You booked another appointment…it seems you've had a steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would, so keep this up and you should be able to pull it off. Although the rental fee on that kimono is nothing to sneeze at." Kyoya smiled.

"He's like some heartless tax collector…" I mumbled fearfully. Haruhi nodded her head in agreement.

I then slowly walked away from Kyoya and the others because he was starting to scare me.

"Bella-chan! Bella-chan!" I looked over and saw Honey looking upset.

"What's wrong Honey?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals!" Honey started sniffling and crying.

"But you were just wearing them weren't you?" I was confused.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori picked up Honey's foot gently and then slipped his sandal on. It was the perfect fit.

"Takashi?" Honey rubbed his eyes and looked at Mori in surprise.

"I noticed you dropped your sandals." He told him.

"TAKASHIIII!" Honey cried and threw himself into Mori's arms.

"Tears are popular with the ladies today…but how they able to cry so easily?" Haruhi mumbled.

She stumbled into Kaoru and something fell out of his sleeve. EYE DROPS. _THOSE LITTLE FAKERS!_

"You're kidding right?" I picked up the small bottle. Kaoru and Hikaru stood next to me.

"For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru smirked.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru copied Kaoru's smirk.

"I could." I grumbled. "And that's cheating…"

"Oh don't be such a party pooper!" Hikaru smiled and then wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Here Haruhi…Bella…this is for you two." Kaoru handed us some sweets. _I loved sweets…_

"It's for me?" Haruhi looked as confused as I was.

"Aren't you the cutest?" They both laughed.

"I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi!" Another customer came up to us.

"Well to be honest with you I don't really…but you know…I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother." Haruhi smiled gently.

The girls swooned and smiled at Haruhi. _If Haruhi wasn't my cousin and a girl I'd probably have the hots for her…but that's just weird thinking like that. Oh never mind…I guess what I mean is that there should be guys like Haruhi. But Haruhi isn't a guy…uuuuggh…forget I said anything._

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki cried dramatically. "Such devotion to your mother's memory! Please Haruhi! Take as many of these as you like!" Tamaki gazed into Haruhi's eyes as he stacked more sweets into Haruhi's hands.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake…" Haruhi glared at him.

"How could you?! My tears are always genuine Haruhi! Being able to cry without eye drops is the mark of a true host." Tamaki looked offended. "Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki then smiled smugly.

"You wish…" Haruhi grumbled.

"My romantic overtures do not seem to be reaching you for some reason…perhaps I should add a little more _pinash_ to my character hmm?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi and I glanced at the door looking at the girl just standing there hiding behind a wall.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest…" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke up. They both walked over to the girl smiling deviously.

"Come on in…what are you waiting for?" Kaoru smiled softly. He offered her a rose.

"Watching from afar is no fun…" Hikaru copied Kaoru's smile and also held out a rose. The girl seemed taken back.

"Please miss." They both said in unison.

"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" Tamaki looked serious. "Please you don't have to afraid my princess." Tamaki smiled flirtatiously. "I welcome you…to the Ouran Host Club." He spoke softly.

She spoke as if to say something and Tamaki leaned in closer towards her waiting. Instead of what he had hoped for the girl smacked him in the face pushing him away from her.

"AH DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE PHONY!" The girl yelled.

We were all shocked. I hadn't seen a girl react like that to Tamaki since…well ME!

"What do you mean I'm phony?!" Tamaki held his face already in tears.

"Just what I said! YOU'RE PHONY! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" She yelled. Tamaki backed up in fear. "You shouldn't go around spreading your love so easily like that you STUPID! You must be a dimwitted NARCISSIST! You're INCOMPETENT! You're a COMMONER! You're DISGUSTING!" It was like Tamaki was being stabbed with these insults…literally. And somehow he was struck with lightning and falling backwards in slow motion. _What the hell is going on here?_

"He's created a new technique!" Hikaru gasped.

"One man slow motion!" Kaoru was surprised.

"I don't suppose you are…." Kyoya seemed to know this girl. And from what I could tell she seemed like she somehow knew HIM.

"It's you! KYOYAAAA!" She ran over to him stepping on Tamaki during the process. She jumped into his arms like they were destined lovers or something. "Oh how I longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!"

* * *

"Your FIANCE?" I spit out my tea.

"Kyoya senpai?" Kaoru wanted an explanation.

"Of course! My name is Renge and I'm transferring here into Ouran Academy as a first year starting tomorrow!" She smiled.

Tamaki was in his depression corner.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Because 'Mommy' was keeping a secret from 'Daddy'." Kaoru replied.

"Whatever…why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Kyoya grumbled.

"Oh it's a story at love at first sight!" Renge started having a 'fangasm' "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking! And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten!" Renge sighed happily.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and I deadpanned.

"Can you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked nicely.

"NO WAY! I CAN RECOGNIZE MY LOVE ANYWHERE!" She snapped.

"He's a gentle man who doesn't ask for anything in return! He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes gets lonely!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were running and screaming in the background holding their heads as if in pain. I was about to lose my mind too. There is NO way she could be talking about the HEARTLESS Kyoya could she?!

"He looks like the star of the popular dating series Uki-Doki Memorial! YOU'RE MY REAL LIFE ICHIJOBIYABI!" She finished. _(Did I spell that right? I have no idea...)_

"Uki—"

"Doki?"

"AN OTAKU!" Tamaki shouted.

"OTAKU?!" Hikaru was shocked.

"**I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!**" Kaoru screamed. Renge began flailing her arms around talking about her love for Kyoya…it was driving me nuts. And people think **I'M **weird?

"I get it now…you're in love with that character…you're projecting that love onto me and you somehow deluded yourself to think we were engaged. I assume this character wears glasses as well." Kyoya figured out.

I sighed in relief. "So wait…you're NOT engaged to that weirdo? Oh thank god…"

"Well no…I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage." Kyoya replied. "And besides…this is the first time I ever met the woman."

"I understand that you manage the club is that true Kyoya?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Kyo-chan is our director!" Honey answered.

"You're the club's director?! That's perfect! Oh wow! I always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business!" Renge beamed.

"They don't advertise…it's just a host club." I deadpanned. _This girl is annoying…_

"I've made up my mind! From now on I'm gonna be the manager of this host club!"

"Listen Kyoya…" Tamaki started.

"Renge is the daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please don't offend her and be polite alright?" Kyoya told us.

_HA! Wow…The Host Club is stuck with this annoying weirdo? How ironic…_

"Well boys! I can't wait to work with you!" Renge smiled happily.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

_Well I hope you liked it! I hope you guys get it now! Why Bella is the way she is…I've wanted to bring this up to so many people. The reason my character has autism is because I do. I've wanted people to be aware that it's not some mental disease and I'm sick of the jerks at my school who think autistic people are retards and weirdos. It makes me sick to think that people my age can't be mature about this learning disability. I've got autism and I'm proud of it! Everything I went through is what my OC went through. I hope you still like the story…if not then that's fine. I'm not going to change a thing! I hope you keep reading and I would like to thank everyone for all the nice reviews so far! Let me know what you think and review! That's all!_


	4. Renge Goes Too Far

_Thanks SO much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story! I'm starting to get into this a lot! Onward with the next chapter!_

* * *

It was completely weird…the host club taking orders from some crazy fangirl? Oh jeez…WELL! At least I'm not actually in the host club!

"I've thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked.

"Well it's fairly obvious isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her!" Tamaki smiled at the thought. "Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity…now's our time to get Haruhi in touch with her feminine side! This is an important project men! She doesn't have any friends in class right now except these two SHADY twins! That's no good for her!"

"Like you have room to talk…" The twins glared at him.

"Excuse me…what am I to you? Chopped liver? I'm her cousin! A GIRL! And not to mention I'm one of her best friends!" I growled. "Stop talking about Haruhi like that or so help me—"

Hikaru and Kaoru covered my mouth with their hands.

"Tono…if we wanted a lady manager we'd pick Isabella. She IS a girl after all. And besides…she's pretty smart with money too. She could have been the club's manager before that crazy otaku showed up." The twins backed me up.

"Really Bella-chan?" Honey asked. I nodded and ripped the twins' hands off my mouth.

"Yeah…I'm good with managing money and I get paid to draw or paint something for a friend or someone who likes my art every once in a while."

"Hmmm…that's interesting." Kyoya wrote something down in his little black notebook.

_What does he write in that anyway?! I'm gonna have to find out sometime._

"OH SWEETIE! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Tamaki smiled at me. _What the hell? What an idiot…forget all the nice things I said about him before…_

"Hey everyone!" Renge popped in. "You'll be happy to know that your host club manager Renge has baked you all some cookies!" She smiled.

"Oh isn't she lady like?! I just love her generosity!" Tamaki cried dramatically.

"I didn't bake these for you, you phony prince…" She grumbled. And again Tamaki went to his depression corner. Renge quickly turned over to Kyoya "I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit…I did the best I could! And I already know what you're going to say!" She swooned. "Oh you're always so sweet to me Kyoya!"

"Oh these cookies really are burnt." Honey commented.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni! It's bad for you!" Mori warned him. Renge growled and got angry at Mori's comment. She started going psycho and started chasing Honey and Mori. Haruhi and I grabbed a cookie out of the little basket and took a bite of a cookie.

"Hmmm…it's not THAT bad. They have just a _little_ flavor to them." I spoke up.

The twins smirked and then began messing with Haruhi and me.

"Oh really? Can I try?" Hikaru bit the other end of Haruhi's cookie while it was in her mouth and Kaoru did the same to me. After swallowing Kaoru smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Oh no Bella…you've got crumbs on your face…" Kaoru licked my cheek. I was blushing so much right now I could feel the warmth radiating off my cheeks. _Why did they have to be so devious?_

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THOSE TWO JUST DID?! HE JUST TOOK A BITE OF HARUHI'S COOKIE WHILE IT WAS IN HER MOUTH! AND THE OTHER JUST LICKED BELLA'S FACE! I TOLD YOU THE SHADY TWINS CAN'T BE TRUSTED! THEY'RE TRYING TO SEDUCE THEM!" Tamaki yelled in the background.

"And suddenly the classmates have been closer than ever before…" Kyoya mumbled.

"You could have just told me and I would have wiped it off!" I pouted.

"And if you wanted to try one there's plenty here." Haruhi scolded Hikaru.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react Haruhi! You and Bella have to reject them and cast them casually to the side! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tamaki cried as he held Haruhi's face.

"This is sexual harassment senpai…" Haruhi mumbled.

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT?! IF THAT COUNTS AS SEXUAL HARASSMENT THEN THEY'RE TWICE AS GUILTY! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!"

"Cut it out boss!" The twins told him.

"Renge-chan! Renge-chan! Want some? It's milk…" Honey offered milk.

"Look worn…EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU EXCEPT FOR KYOYA ALL YOUR CHARACTERS LOOK WORN!" She pointed at us. "Each of you needs to have some dark side you understand?! Girls are vulnerable to handsome men who are troubled! If you go along like this then it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether! Are you TRYING to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?! As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds! LET'S START WITH YOU!" She pointed at Honey who looked deathly afraid of her. "If you're as cute inside and out than you're no different than a baby! Therefore…FROM NOW ON YOU'RE THE BABY FACED THUG!" She declared. Honey cried and looked at Renge fearfully.

"And Mori-senpai?! You're his childhood friend _the flunkie_! And the twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world! Haruhi? You're the honor student who's constantly being bullied! And as for you Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks when you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! THE LONELY PRINCE!" Renge smiled and turned to Kyoya. "Oh and you're just perfect the way you are Kyoya!"

I took this all in and then just…started laughing! This was hilarious and way too much! She got all of them completely off about their character and personality! I mean the twins as basketball players?! HA! And what's with Honey being the cute faced thug?! This is so freaking funny! Everyone looked at me weird when they saw how hard I was laughing. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes. I hadn't had a good laugh like this for a long time.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look a little crazy right now…" Hikaru looked scared.

"You're starting to creep us out…" Kaoru mumbled fearfully.

"I—I'm sorry…WHOO! HAHA! Oh god…I haven't had a good laugh like that in a long time…" I wiped the tears away.

"And just what is so funny?" Renge glared at me.

"Oh nothing really just the fact that you have the host club member's character backgrounds completely f***ed up. I mean really?! The cute faced thug?! And the twins being basketball players?! And what's with Mori being the childhood flunkie?! HAHAHAHA! This is just too hilarious man!" I started laughing again.

"Oh yeah! And you my dear girl are in a love triangle with the twins!" Renge smirked evilly.

My smile dropped quickly and I was shocked. _THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GETTING MIXED UP IN THIS!_

"Oh hell no! Look otaku! I'm not even apart of this club! Haruhi is just my cousin and I come here to hang out with him and the host club members!"

"OOH! You're Haruhi's cousin?! That makes it even better!" Renge had an evil glint in her eye like she was plotting something.

"BACK THE HELL OFF!" I growled. The twins grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the side real quick. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Look…Kyoya is gonna get angry if you do anything to piss off Renge and make her upset." Kaoru told me.

"So don't do anything stupid…just go along with it for now." Hikaru finished. _That's funny coming from Hikaru…_

"Not unless I get anything out of this…I don't come cheap you know…and by that I mean I'm not doing this unless I get something in return."

"Huh? And what do you want?" The twins asked surprised.

"I don't know yet…but when I think of something you two can't deny me…" I smirked.

"WHAT?! WHY US?! Why not Kyoya?!" They screamed.

"Because I said so…" I giggled.

"Tamaki's right…you ARE getting devious like us." Kaoru chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"The lonely prince! It's true! That title is perfect for me!" Tamaki breathed out.

"Yeah right…she couldn't be farther from the truth…" Haruhi muttered.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru pulled him to the side.

"You've gotta do something." Kaoru pouted.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." Kyoya pointed at Tamaki.

Tamaki leaned against a wall doing a dramatic pose.

"How does this look Renge? Do you think these poses work…for a lonely prince?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh wow you're pretty good at that Tamaki! But you know what would be more effective? If you did that standing in the rain!" Renge got excited. We all groan in annoyance…_thanks a lot Tamaki…_

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out…I bet it'll be interesting. It always is." Kyoya smirked.

* * *

And somehow we went from doing host club activities to shooting some stupid movie. I didn't want any part of this, but unfortunately Kyoya bribed me and said he would lower Haruhi's debt if I did go along with it. So sadly here I am…FORCED to be in a movie. And Renge was being completely serious when she said I was going to be in some love triangle with the twins. I had a kissing scene with Hikaru AND Kaoru! AT THE SAME TIME! _THIS IS BULLSHIT! I'LL KILL RENGE! _=_= Right now I'm waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru, so we can do our scene. I'm here with Tamaki right now as we both wait.

"God this is stupid." I grumbled.

"Hm? Why do you say that?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm being forced to be in this movie…as a freaking love interest to the twins!" I started pulling at my hair.

"I know you hate those shady twins, but I'm sure this will be a fun experience!" Tamaki assured me.

"I don't HATE the twins…I just hate Renge…this is all her fault…" I got angrier.

"Oh come on…it won't be that bad! You'll probably have fun!" Tamaki smiled at me. Tamaki put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help, but smile back at him.

"Your smiles sure are contagious Tamaki…let's just hope I know how to act still." I smiled and straightened up my outfit. I currently had on a black strapless dress that went to my knees for our scene coming up. The crew grabbed me by the shoulder and led me to where our scene would be. They started setting up the scene using a water hose to make it look as if it were raining.

"ACTION!" Renge yelled. And then the scene began.

I stood in the rain for a few seconds and started walking. Hikaru and Kaoru then came running over to me.

"WAIT!" They both yelled.

I stopped and turned around looking shocked. I paused and was about to speak until Hikaru and Kaoru stopped me.

"Who do you love more?!" Hikaru asked.

"We need to know!" Kaoru looked desperate. "During that game all we could think about was how important you were to us! So tell me how you feel alright?!" Kaoru yelled.

"I…I…." I started tearing up going by the script, but I used real tears acting as if all this was real so I began acting from my heart. "To be honest…I—I can't choose between the both of you. You both make me happy a—and…I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!" I cried. The tears just started to flow out freely now.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked stunned and the two walked over to me slowly.

"…..so you love both of us?" They asked. I just nodded and started trembling. I was getting cold.

They smiled at me warmly letting some tears out as well. We all hugged and Hikaru then leaned in for the big kiss. Hikaru kissed me passionately and then Kaoru joined in kissing me as well. It was hard getting two mouths on top of mine, but those sneaky devils pulled it off.

"_Your pain is my pain…it doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other we can go on living…_" Renge narrated. Tamaki then showed up for his part.

"I'm sorry…but I'm envious." Tamaki spoke softly. He looked at us with sad eyes. "The way the three of you love and support each other like that…" He smiled sadly.

"But Suoh-senpai…" Hikaru started.

"How can you be envious of us?" Kaoru asked.

"You're the school's idol…" I finished.

"An idol…right…" Tamaki brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked into the sky. "…I hate that people worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone." Tamaki sighed deeply holding his hands over his chest. _He's talented…damn…_

"_One lonely heart meets another…they pass each other…wounding one another…what are the hearts of these young men made of?_" Renge spoke softly.

And like that the scene was over for us. Hikaru and Kaoru let go and smiled at me.

"Where did you learn to act like that? You seemed like you were really upset." Kaoru seemed impressed.

"Did you use eye drops or anything?" Hikaru looked curious.

"N—nope…" I shivered. Hikaru and Kaoru ruffled my hair and pulled me out of the set noticing how cold I was. "In my old school back in the U.S. I used to have drama class. I would always study my script, so much that I fooled myself to think that this stuff was real. It was easy to do…and I even put my heart into it." I explained.

"Well you've got true talent…why didn't you tell us?" Kaoru chuckled.

"You never asked." I smiled. Hikaru grabbed a towel and tossed it to me.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off." Hikaru smiled.

* * *

I had to admit…it WAS a little bit fun acting. I just don't think I could ever really get into a career in acting though.

"How did we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru wondered.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked.

"She flew them in from Hollywood…" I replied. "Don't you recognize the director?"

"He directed the movie _Millennial Snow_." Kyoya added.

"And another thing! How come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru looked annoyed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi looked confused.

"If you don't know then never mind…" The twins mumbled.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi muttered.

Haruhi left after she saw Tamaki coming up to her. It was best the leave the two of them alone. I think they do have feelings for each other to be honest…just not yet. I got up and started walking around hoping to find something to do…I could probably draw—no wait…I left my bag in the music room. _Never mind…_

"Hey Bella! Wait up!" I saw Hikaru running over to me.

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"I dunno to be honest…" I mumbled. "I was just walking around." I looked up at the sky.

"You're so weird you know that?" Hikaru chuckled. I pouted and noticed him go stiff. "Don't make that face please…"

"Why? You think my face is weird too?" I pretended to cry. Hikaru noticed that tears were falling down my face.

"What?! NONONONONONO! Don't cry!" Hikaru didn't know what to do. Kaoru came running over and then got worried.

"Hikaru! What did you do to Izzy?!" Kaoru smacked Hikaru upside the head.

"I was only teasing! I didn't really mean it!" Hikaru looked guilty.

Kaoru held my face in his hands and then wiped away my tears.

"Look…he didn't mean it and—wait a minute…you're faking it!" Kaoru accused me. I smirked knowing that the fun was over.

"Good work…I didn't think you'd be able to tell to be honest." I chuckled. Honey was giggling in the background thinking the twins' reactions were funny.

"WHAT?! SHE WAS FAKING IT?!" Hikaru hollered. Mori and Honey joined the fun and we were all having a good time. I then heard Haruhi's voice and it sounded like she was in trouble. I ran over quickly without another word.

"WATCH OUT!" Haruhi yelled. Renge was pushed into Haruhi and her back hit the wall hard.

"That guy was right Renge…you can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance then you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside." Haruhi mumbled. Haruhi was holding her face as if she was in pain.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say…" Renge whispered.

"What's going on?!" I ran over. "What happened Haruhi—"

Haruhi looked like she was crying. I snapped and immediately grabbed one of the guys by his shirt shoving him against the wall with all my strength.

"So which one of you jerks started this?" I death glared him.

"W—wait! Fujioka! It's not what you think!" The other thug told me. "That girl started it! She was giving us a hard time!" He explained.

"He's telling the truth Bella…it wasn't their fault. They were provoked." Haruhi explained.

I immediately got angry. This was the last straw! Because of Renge she got my cousin hurt. I threw the guy over to his friend and then got ready to beat Renge. I didn't care if she was some important client to Kyoya. She got my cousin hurt and she was going to pay for it.

"Get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you…" I then turned over to Renge. "As for you—"

Haruhi grabbed my arm and prevented me from getting near Renge.

"Please don't do it…you'll get in trouble." Haruhi warned me.

"Well people should know not to mess with my cousin. Haruhi…what if you got hurt really badly or even worse—" I began trembling and crying. "I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you…I don't think I could go on. Haruhi…you're my best friend…I love you…"

Haruhi smiled and wiped away my tears. I ignored my feelings for a moment to check on Haruhi. I held her face in my hands to check if she really got hurt.

"Haruhi…are you in any pain?" My voice shook.

"Yeah…it's my contact." Haruhi wiped her eye and we both saw her eye contact on her finger. _So wait…she wasn't really crying?! _

"Your…contact…" I realized.

"Yeah. I guess it must have slipped out." Haruhi mused. I then started laughing out of nowhere.

"I see how it is…you're able to cry without using eye drops! I guess Tamaki was right after all…you're a full fledged host now." I giggled. Haruhi smiled.

"You—you…PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT THAT CAMERA MAN!" Renge pointed at the film crew.

"Yes boss!" He saluted her.

"Haruhi's contact falling out! THAT'S AN IDEAL SCENE! Now all it needs is a narration by my sweet Kyoya!" Renge smiled. We all then saw the camera lens being smashed with a rock. It was Kyoya and Tamaki.

"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA?!" The camera man cried.

"Kyoya…why? Is something wrong?" Renge looked sad.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow there to be footage of a fellow school member engaging in violence." Kyoya then glared at Renge. "I think you've cause enough trouble here Renge…please stop being such a pest."

"A pest…But you're supposed to pat me on the back and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya!" She started crying now. "Why are you acting so differently now?! Tell me why!"

"Because that's not the real Kyoya…" Tamaki said softly. Renge looked confused before falling to her knees sobbing.

"Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is different than you expected him to be? Take a good look from the inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." Haruhi smiled.

* * *

Several days later things were alright again. I kept remembering what Haruhi said to Renge. I just hoped that Renge finally understood what she meant.

"I bought a copy of that film you made!" A customer squealed.

"IT WAS AMAZING!" Another girl giggled.

"You did?" Tamaki sounded confused.

A lot of customers swarmed around me and I started blushing from all of the attention. The twins smirked at this and wrapped their arms around my waist to keep me calm.

"You were SO awesome Bella! I seriously cried during that scene with the twins in the rain and it was SO ROMANTIC!" She screamed with joy.

"Uh…t—thanks…" I stuttered.

"Sorry ladies…our cute little flower tends to get embarrassed…she's not used to the attention." The twins smiled at the girls. The twins kissed my cheek from both sides and the customers went wild. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyoya smirking and writing some stuff in his black notebook.

"Kyoya…" I glared at him. _The movie was sold?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

"I may have broken the cameras lens, but the footage we already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally I did cut out that violent scene. We're doing a good job so far…that film crew did an amazing job, but I guess that's to be expected." Kyoya's smirk grew bigger.

"So is this what you meant by interesting?" The twins asked.

"I trust that we have as much money as we can in the club's budget…" Kyoya replied.

"Good day everyone." Renge showed up.

"Renge? I thought you would have gone back to France already…" Tamaki was lost.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner…but it was so chivalrous of you to protect me…I could feel the love when you were lecturing me about judging people." Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand and gazed into her eyes lovingly. "When you said it was fun getting to know people little by little you were talking about me!" She thought.

With that Renge whisked Haruhi away. I felt bad for my cousin now…

"Hey Kyoya-senpai…" Hikaru started.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru finished.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said was true…" He smiled and wrote more in his notebook.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Tamaki argued.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a FEMALE friend in the first place…" I smirked.

"YEAH! FEMALE COMPANION! NOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Tamaki growled. "BELLA I'M SO SORRY!" He then cried and tried to hug me. "WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO YOU BEFORE?!"

"Because you're an idiot…" I grumbled.

"What was that?!" He looked worried.

"Oh nothing!" I smiled. "Just that you're an idiot sometimes…it's like you're saying I don't exist here…I think I'll go live with the twins and get married to them because of how you treated me…BYE TAMAKIIII!" I grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru by their hand and started walking away with them. They smirked and played along.

"So where should we have our honeymoon? Fiji?" Hikaru smiled.

"Or maybe Italy?" Kaoru suggested.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" Tamaki went on full melt down.

_Ahhh…I could get used to this…I guess being with the host club wasn't so bad…I think Haruhi likes it here deep down._

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter! I'm super excited to do the episode The Twins Fight! It'll be so much fun! Anyways...let me know what you think and review! _


	5. The Twins Fight! Just Great

_Thanks for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it! ^-^ And with that said…ONWARD WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

* * *

It was funny…I was completely anti-social before, but now? I'm friends with not only Haruhi, but also with the school's handsomest boys. AKA The Host Club! It was just another normal day at club and as usual Hikaru and Kaoru continued to play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'. It got old after awhile…and now that I think about what Renge was rambling on about I think she was right. If they just keep doing the same routine they'll eventually lose most of their customers…and THAT wouldn't be good for the host club. I mean Honey will always be cute and all, but everyone else? I think the girls would lose interest after awhile…they should do something to spice things up. But _what _was the question?

"Let's all play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'!" The twins cheered.

The girls all smiled and giggled. I mean I didn't really see why the twins still play this crap with me and Haruhi. I mean…we already know how to tell them apart. _Have they seriously not figured that out?_

"Sooooo…can you tell which of us is Hikaru?" They smiled.

"Well! It's hard to say!" A girl giggled.

"You're identical!" Another customer commented.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded!" The twins smiled smugly. Haruhi walked by them with a frown on her face.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of…" Haruhi mumbled.

"What? Have you got a problem with it Haruhi?" They gave her a look.

"Not really…I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." Haruhi turned around to look at them.

"That's not very nice." I elbowed Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru showed up beside us.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru sighed.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having twins in the host club." Kaoru added.

"Listen up! Being a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points! It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship!" Hikaru explained.

"And because we're twins our relationship is more taboo and therefore more intriguing." Kaoru concluded. Hikaru came right next to me and had his mouth right on my left ear.

"And besides…who hasn't fantasized about twins…having two loves is better than one don't you think?" Hikaru murmured seductively. Kaoru was now on my right ear and even lightly tugged on my right ear with his teeth. My breath hitched and I began blushing.

"It's a woman's romantic fantasy…" Kaoru blew in my ear.

I am so ready to just run away right now! _Look! My sketchbook is over there! Let's just leave the perverted twins and go get it!_

"HIKARU! KAORU! WHEN I GAVE YOU CONTROL OF THE CLUB'S WEBSITE I DID SO ON ONE CONDITION! **THAT YOU TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!**" Tamaki stormed over. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't seem fazed at all. In fact they seemed bored…_that was new…_

"We take our jobs very seriously boss." Hikaru told him.

"In fact last night we worked on it till dawn." Kaoru brushed Tamaki's comment off.

"Is THIS what you worked on so hard to create?!" Tamaki shoved a laptop in their faces. It was Haruhi photo shopped as a guy. I had to admit that the picture was pretty good. It was like you couldn't even tell. I think it would help Haruhi's secret. People will certainly think she's a guy for sure now.

"You look great Haru-chan!" Honey commented.

"TELL ME WHEN?!" The twins looked at Tamaki confused. "WHEN DID YOU TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI?!" Tamaki yelled. I could tell Tamaki was having one of his 'mind theater' moments about Haruhi being bribed by the twins…wow. _Is he really that stupid? I think he just went up a whole new level of stupidity… _"You bribed her didn't you?!" Tamaki cried.

"Umm….Tamaki. I hate to burst your bubble, but it's obvious that the photo was faked. It's been photo shopped." I whispered into his ear. Tamaki perked up at this and sighed in relief.

"We did a pretty good job huh?" Hikaru smiled.

"We've got some major photo shopping talent." Kaoru copied his smile.

"YOU IDIOTS! THAT'S A WASTE OF YOUR SKILL! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" Tamaki hollered. "But if you're going to photo shop her could you put her in this idol photo book?" Tamaki then got excited. He showed the twins a magazine.

"Don't be ridiculous boss…why don't you just—"

"Ask her if she'd wear one of those?"

"I never thought to ask her…" He whispered. "What do you think of this my dear?" Tamaki held up a frilly dress._ Where did he get that? _Haruhi looked angry so Tamaki immediately backed away from her.

"Now cut it out! No more making weird pictures of me got that? Just what do you guys take me for anyway?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Isn't that obvious? You're our toy." The two brothers smirked.

"As we were saying in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life—" Hikaru started.

"One must find himself some stimulating toys…" Kaoru finished.

"I AM NOT YOUR TOY OKAY?!" Haruhi started getting angry.

"_**You want a toy? Toys! Toys! If you like toys then you should come visit my Black Magic Club! We've opened a market place that sells Black Magic items from across the globe! We're also holding mass around the clock! If you visit right now I'll even throw in a free curse doll! You can have Beelzenef as a free gift**_." A creepy kid in a hood popped up out of nowhere.

"Uuuhhh….why is he talking to us through a crack at the door?" I asked. "And who is that?"

"Wait a second…has that door always been there?" The twins pondered.

"Nekozawa likes to hide; he doesn't really care for brightly lit places…" Kyoya told us.

I kept getting curious…just who was this guy? I've never even met him until now.

"Hi I'm Isabella." I smiled. I hesitantly held out my hand. I needed to get better with interacting with others…this should be good practice.

"_**Isabella? What a lovely name****…**_" Nekozawa smiled at me and shook my hand pressing a light kiss on top. "_**Would you like to join the Black Magic Club?**_" He asked. I started blushing…he seemed nice and straight forward.

"Don't get involved with that guy Bella…" Tamaki creeped up behind me. I jumped out of my skin and grabbed onto Haruhi. "If you do…you'll end up being cursed!"

"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Yes…it happened at final exams at the end of the last school year!" Tamaki looked terrified. "It's terrifying just to talk about it! On that fateful day I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's doll! Beelzenef…Afterward I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering! I looked to the others around me for help, but realized I knew none of them!" Tamaki trembled and shook in fear. "I WAS ALL ALONE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!" He screamed.

"SCARY!" Honey cried.

"Did that really happen to you?!" Haruhi asked.

"That only happened because you were so scared that you walked into the Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya pointed out.

"NO I DIDN'T! IT WAS A CURSE! I KNOW BECAUSE THREE DAYS LATER I WOKE UP AND MY LEGS WERE AS HEAVY AS LEAD! JUST HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?!" Tamaki argued.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before remember?" Kyoya explained. _I should have known Tamaki was over reacting…Kyoya always has a logical explanation…_

"_**You should never underestimate the dark powers of Beelzenef the curse doll! All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back and then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune.**_" Nekozawa grinned creepily.

"Man that guy really is dark…in more ways than one." Hikaru muttered.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights…I wonder what he'll think of this?" Kaoru smirked evilly and got out a flashlight. OH NO!

"Kaoru wait—"

But by then it was too late. The twins flashed the bright light into Nekozawa's face. He screamed in terror and pain running off through the door he came from.

"How on Earth could you do such a thing?! Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of Black Magic!" Tamaki cried. Kaoru and Hikaru ignored Tamaki sitting next to a window and looking bored.

"I am so bored…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru sighed. And with that Tamaki went back to his depression corner.

I sighed at Hikaru and Kaoru. _They could be mean sometimes…what the heck was their deal?_

"Hey Bella. We've got a favor to ask you!" Hikaru and Kaoru waved at me to come over.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The next time we get a day off—"

"Can we come over to your place to hang out?" Kaoru finished.

"Why would you wanna do that?" I was confused.

"We're curious! We want to see where you and Haruhi live!" They smiled.

"Uhh…well it's not really up to me guys…you'd have to ask Haruhi yourselves." I explained. The two then began to bother Haruhi.

"Can we?! Can we?! CAN WE?!" They whined to Haruhi.

"No way." She quickly replied.

"Awww…pretty please?"

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me and Isabella…" Haruhi grumbled.

"No matter how much we beg you?" They seemed determined. _What are those two up to now?_

"**No way.**" Haruhi declared.

"I too have been thinking it's about time I pay my respects to our daughters' family." Tamaki smiled.

"No way in hell senpai." I frowned.

"WHAT?! WHY?! I'm your father!" Tamaki whined. Tamaki started crying. I had to admit his puppy face was cute.

"We can settle this with a game…if you and Bella can't pick out which is Hikaru then your penalties will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight." They put the hats on.

"I don't see why you two bother…we already know you both well enough." I pouted.

"It can't hurt to try." They smirked.

After twirling around each other several times both Haruhi and I paid attention and remembered which twin was Kaoru and the other Hikaru.

"Okay! So which one of us is Hikaru?" They smiled brightly. _They seriously think they'll win? WHAT ARE THEY UP TO ANYWAY?!_

I pointed to the left twin and Haruhi pointed to the right.

"Kaoru is the left." I stated.

"And Hikaru is the right." Haruhi concluded.

"Uh oooh! You got it wrooong!" They sang.

"No we didn't…I know we're both right." Haruhi smiled.

"You guys may look alike, but you're very different." I smiled warmly.

The two looked surprised at us. It was like they had wanted someone to say that to them for a very long time. _It must have been hard being a twin. It makes me sad thinking about it. They want to be told apart, but then they don't. It was confusing with those two._

"How did you both do that?" A girl giggled.

"Whenever they wear those hats to cover up which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to tell which twin is Kaoru and which is Hikaru!" She looked surprised. "How can you tell them apart?" She asked.

"Well…Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little mischievous than Kaoru…" I then smiled sheepishly turning back to the twins. "No offense though…I mean you're both awesome in your own way you know?" I laughed nervously. I went over and kissed them both on the cheek because they looked annoyed and I felt that I had to cheer them up in SOME way. "Sorry if I was being blunt and rude about that…I sometimes do that without knowing when I hurt someone's feelings…it's just what I do…" I looked down at my feet blushing.

Out of nowhere Kaoru just starts cracking up and then laughing. It was so cute…but then Hikaru had to say something mean. TO HIS OWN BROTHER! It was abnormal to see Hikaru insult Kaoru like that!

"I'm sorry Hikaru—I don't mean to laugh…" Kaoru chuckled.

"Well! I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back! It's sneaky people like _KAORU_ who are the trouble makers." Hikaru started. Kaoru stopped laughing and started looking at Hikaru with a blank face.

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru…after all I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games." Kaoru defended.

"I may suggest them, but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru. If you hate it so much then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to try to make a pass at her. Admit it Hikaru…you're actually in love with Haruhi aren't you?" Kaoru retorted.

Hikaru looked flabbergasted and looked over at Haruhi blushing. Tamaki looked just as shocked as Hikaru.

"You've got it all wrong Kaoru! Man! You're such a freaking idiot!" Hikaru insulted him.

"YEAH! There are some things in this world that must never be said!" Tamaki yelled.

"Why would I fall for her?! She looks like a tanuki!" Hikaru added. "AND AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WITH A CRUSH ON BELLA!"

And this time Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. I got worried…_was this the first time the twins ever fought? It's getting out of hand…should I intervene?_

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A RACOON DOG! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Tamaki yelled furiously.

"Guys! Let's not fight here! This is a pointless argument!" I tried to get in between them.

"**STAY OUT OF IT!**" The twins growled. _Oh damn…they really sound pissed off right now. NO! Stand your ground Bella! You can do this!_

"Awesome! This is just perfect!" Renge smiled to herself. "Our beloved Haruhi and Bella are stuck in a love square with the twins! It makes me want to eat three bowls of rice!" She smiled.

"Butt out otaku…" The twins mumbled.

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say that to your manager!" She cried.

"Renge…I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well." Tamaki thought.

"Oh I do! But I don't mind Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side!" She smiled again.

"I'm confused…I thought you decided to go back home to France Renge…" Haruhi said.

"Oh I was gonna start a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." She replied.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Hikaru yelled. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!" Hikaru growled.

"I only do that because you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed you idiot!" Kaoru defended.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?! You're the one who sucks at math!" Hikaru retorted.

"Oh yeah?! Well you're the one failing your foreign language class you big dummy!" Kaoru pointed out.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I snapped. "You're twin brothers and you both love each other! Don't argue over something pointless like this! I don't like it when siblings fight okay?!"

They both froze before patting my head.

"Look…stay out of it…okay? We just need to settle this on our own." Kaoru told me glaring at Hikaru.

"SEE! You have a crush on that commoner!" Hikaru shouted.

I was frozen. He hasn't called me a commoner since he met me. _Does he hate me again or something?_

"SICKO!"

"PIXIE!"

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!" They both yelled at each other. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!"

I frowned. So the brotherly love package is done? _Wow…never thought I'd see the day_. What really stung though was what Hikaru said about me. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt my feelings…but it still hurt.

* * *

The next day I went to class and sat in another seat all the way in the back corner. I was going to avoid this fight until Hikaru and Kaoru made up._ IF they make up..._

"Hi Haruhi…" Hikaru waved.

I was just as shocked as Haruhi was. _What the hell did Hikaru do to his hair?! It's **PINK**!_

"Good morning." Hikaru looked at me with guilt on his face and quickly came over to me. "Hey. I'm sorry about what I said yesterday…I didn't mean it. It was just that _Kaoru_ that got me angry you know?" He smiled at me nicely.

"Umm…okay." I smiled back at him. _He seems a little nicer today…_

"Sit with me?" Hikaru held out his hand. I was blushing now. He seemed so gentle and kind right now…_is this the real Hikaru?_

"S—sure." Hikaru pulled me out of my chair and then put me in the seat next to Haruhi with him sitting on our left.

"Hikaru…what in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?" Haruhi then asked.

"Cause pink suits me…" He smiled. "Don't you think it's cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin! I didn't want to be mistaken for that _KAORU_ for the rest of my life you know?"

Kaoru also walked into the classroom…and his hair was **BLUE**!

"Hello Haruhi…Isabella." Kaoru stood next to Hikaru.

"So Kaoru is the blue twin?" Haruhi asked.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt my hair stylist dyed my hair pink! It was so garish and ridiculous that I woke up screaming!" Kaoru joked. _He did that to annoy Hikaru didn't he? _

Before Kaoru could sit in his seat to the right of Haruhi Hikaru stretched his leg far enough to kick Kaoru's chair out of the way, so he'd fall on his ass. Kaoru then glares at Hikaru and then pushed him out of his own chair. I was stunned and really about to freak out. It was like they were in a wrestling match now! I could imagine that bell ringing! Without another word the two started fighting by throwing shit at each other. _And also failing miserably at that._

* * *

At lunch Haruhi and I weren't thinking about it at first. We both wanted to eat in the classroom, but ended up following Hikaru and Kaoru to the cafeteria because we were afraid they'd wreck the whole room if they started a fight with each other again.

"I'll have the A-Lunch…" The twins told the chef. "NO! Give me the B-Lunch and the D-Salad!" They changed their minds. "GAAH! STOP COPYING ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" They yelled at each other.

"Wow…perfect unison even when fighting." I commented. "Let's just go sit somewhere…I'm not in the mood to step in…I'm hungry." I grabbed Haruhi's hand and we both sat at a table nearby.

"I was wondering what the fuss was about…I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club…" Tamaki and the others showed up.

The girls around us swooned and smiled at the rest of the host club members dreamily.

"We've had enough of this! You're both to blame for this fight!" Honey then smiled as he pulled out some cake. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan! I want you to make up and share this cake! Kay?" Honey giggled. "But I want to have a piece too, so I guess we're gonna have to go thirdsies…aww…not gonna be able to split the strawberry on top though…what should we do? Maybe I should just take it! After all, strawberries are my favorite! Oh I forgot to ask! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Do you like strawberries?" Honey asked the twins. Mori could tell they were slowly getting annoyed, so he pulled Honey to the side.

"You're just making it worse…leave them alone." Mori told Honey.

"OH HARUHI! BELLA! I didn't expect to see you two here in the dining hall!" Tamaki smiled cutely at us. He looked like a lost puppy…

"We were worried about those two, so we followed them here without even thinking." Haruhi explained. "We always bring a boxed lunch and we _were_ just gonna go eat in the classroom."

I opened my favorite smurf lunch box and then began to dig in until Hikaru interrupted me.

"Bella…can I sit with you two?" Hikaru asked. I just nodded and he sat down. "So what's that? What did you two bring for lunch?"

"Yesterdays leftovers…and a rolled omelet." Haruhi answered.

"I just made PB & J…and brought some homemade apple pie I made yesterday." I blushed.

"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different from Kaoru, so I got stuff I don't even like." Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's lunch and gave her his lunch in return.

"It's fine with me…" She mumbled. I saw Haruhi hesitantly try the food. She looked happy and sighed in bliss. _Was it really that good? Now I wanna try…_

"Well played Hikaru! As a reward I'd like to trade my lunch for your boxed lunch!" Tamaki smiled and gave Hikaru a thumbs-up.

"No way…"

"Come on! Trade with me!"

"Forget about it."

Kaoru sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey Bella…is that any good? Why don't you try some of mine?" I put down my fork as Kaoru held my chin. He had a spoon in his hand and was trying to feed me. It was right at my mouth until Hikaru came over and literally ate what was on the spoon.

"Quit butting in get lost Kaoru." Hikaru's voice was muffled by the food in his mouth.

Kaoru grabbed his bowl and then attempted to throw it in Hikaru's face. But Hikaru being the cunning one had already grabbed Tamaki and used him as a shield. _Oh shit…why now?!_ I slowly put my lunch back into my lunchbox getting ready to leave with Haruhi. And just like that the twins were throwing shit at each other again.

* * *

We all sat in the club room waiting for the results from Kyoya. He was checking the club's profits. They were going down because of the twin's fighting weren't they?

"Looking at the numbers…if this situation isn't resolved then I'm afraid we're gonna have to stop offering the brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers…oh Bella." I froze as Kyoya said my name that way. _He's gonna kill me isn't he? _"I just want you to know that there's no reason to feel responsible…even though it was that tactless comment that started this whole feud with the twins in the first place." Kyoya falsely smiled. _Clearly he blames me for this…_

"Look…I'm sorry…I mean I guess you're right. It probably was my fault and I feel bad enough already. I'm sure those two will work it out somehow…you'll see." I apologized.

"You better be right or I'm holding you completely responsible for this mess…you'll be my slave for the next year or so." Kyoya smiled evilly. I was scared now!

"OH SHUT UP KYOYA! You may scare everyone else, but you won't intimidate me with fear!" I got up out of my chair. "I get that your 'profits' mean the world to you, but right now we should actually be worrying about Hikaru and Kaoru! You're so selfish! JUST WORRY ABOUT SOMETHING THAT ISN'T REVOLVING AROUND MONEY OKAY?!" I snapped. Kyoya looked stunned at my sudden outburst, but quickly hid his expression.

"You're right Haruhi…she does have anger issues." Kyoya smirked. Haruhi groaned and laid down her head on the table.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this…" Honey suddenly said. I went quiet and then sat down. "It's never happened before…" Mori nodded in agreement.

"They never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school…we weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them…but I remember that the two of them always played together…" Honey explained.

"Yeah that's true…I mean I've only known the twins since middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other…" Tamaki added. "Believe it or not they were even more warped back then…when you stop and think about it…maybe this fight is a good thing for them! Maybe the twins are expanding their horizons a bit! It's like Bella said…maybe we should leave them alone and let them work it out." Tamaki smiled. I was surprised…I don't think Tamaki's ever agreed with me before.

* * *

And again the twins were throwing shit at each other… They were practically destroying the club room. We all looked at the pile of crap in front of us in amazement. It was like a mini mountain! And how did Honey get on top?

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane…" Tamaki twitched in annoyance.

"What did you say? It's driving YOU insane?! You've gotta be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now?! Every time I look in the mirror I see his face! I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you Kaoru! The truth is I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Hikaru hollered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth…in fact I hate you so much that I bought this! Beelzenef the curse doll!" Kaoru pulled out the voodoo doll out of his jacket. Tamaki cried and hid behind Kyoya crying. Kaoru pulled out a marker and pushed the cap off with his thumb. "I'm gonna complete the curse Hikaru…I'm gonna write your name on his back." Kaoru glared at him. Kaoru started writing on the back of the curse doll. "From this day forward you're going to experience nothing, but misfortune and sorrow!"

Haruhi took action and then punched the two brothers on their heads. She grabbed the doll getting furious at them.

"WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF?! What do you think you're doing?! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! You're both at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone around you into this big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't apologize to each other then I'm never letting you come over to my house! **HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!**" Haruhi yelled. Before I knew it they were…smiling? _Oh shit…I think I know what just happened. We were fooled weren't we? Those little bastards!_

"So what you're saying Haruhi that if we make up we can come over to your place?" The two smirked. Hikaru and Kaoru were now leaning on each other. Haruhi turned over the doll and it said "Blank" _WE __**WERE**__ TRICKED! SHIT!_ Haruhi screamed and noticed what was going on. We were all freaking out now. The two brothers high-fived each other before holding each other like in the host club again.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru…I know that even though I was just following our script I said such awful things to you! I'm not fit to be your brother!" Hikaru told him.

"Don't say that Hikaru! I was so worried! I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you!"

"KAORU I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO AGAIN!"

"HIKARRUUUU!"

Haruhi dropped the doll in shock. I can't believe those two idiots faked this fight just so that they could come over to our house. Haruhi's house anyway…they were seriously THAT desperate?!

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU MEAN YOU GUYS WERE FAKING IT THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Honey cried. I just stood there completely at a loss for words for the first time in my life. _Those two are good…TOO GOOD._

"We didn't have anything else to do! We were bored!" They replied. The two started laughing evilly. Tamaki fell to the floor feeling all these emotions come in all at once. He picked up his face from the ground and glared at the twins. They truly were evil! Twins with too much time on their hands…are the devil.

* * *

"Let's all play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'!" The twins smiled.

"I'm so glad you two made up!" A customer giggled.

"I know! The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!" A customer guessed.

"We have a winner!" They announced.

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color? It's easier to tell the two of you apart now!" Another customer giggled.

"No it isn't…" I smirked. "Today the pink one is Kaoru and Hikaru is the blue one." I pointed out. "You swapped colors for the day huh? That won't help you…" Haruhi chuckled and shook her head as we walked away together.

The two frowned at me as I walked away. _I'm never letting them fool me again._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had fun writing this one! I think that episode 5 was one of my favorites of the whole series. It was just too funny! Anyways...review and let me know what you think! ^-^_


	6. Crazy Jungle and Going to the Beach!

_Okay I really want to thank everyone for all the reviews! It's so nice to know that you really like my story and that just means a lot! For this chapter I decided to skip episode 6….I mean…no offense, but I really hate episode 6. It just seemed really pointless to me. MOVING ON!_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed I wasn't at home with Haruhi or Uncle Ranka. And I definitely wasn't at the academy…where am I? What's with me being at the beach? How did I even get here? Japan isn't exactly famous for tropical beaches...

"Well look whose awake Hikaru!" Kaoru smirked. My eyes widened.

"Sure took you long enough…" Hikaru mumbled.

"WHERE AM I?! HARUHIIIII!" I screamed. "I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE!"

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly put their hands over my mouth and wrapped themselves around me.

"SSSSSH! We're not kidnappers! It's just us!" Hikaru hissed.

I relaxed after hearing Hikaru's voice._ I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT THE HOST CLUB WAS BEHIND THIS!_

"Are you going to be quiet now?" Kaoru asked politely. I nodded my head and the two released me.

"Alright, we already went ahead and brought our mom's entire collection so you can choose your swimsuit from there!" They both smiled.

"Wait swimsuit?! Where am I guys?!" Hikaru and Kaoru both pushed me into the changing room where I met two twin maids…my guess was that they worked for the twins.

"Too many questions! If you really wanna know where we are—" Hikaru started.

"Then we're at one of Kyoya's theme parks that his family runs." Kaoru finished. With that they slammed the door shut leaving me with the twin maids.

"Alright! Let's pick something cute shall we?" They chirped.

I was pulled by my arms and the twin maids just looked through the different styles and choices.

"Will these even fit me?" I wondered.

"Yes we made sure to ask Haruhi what size you were!" They replied.

"Okay then…" _This isn't creepy at all..._

I didn't really argue much and decided to just look through the collection of swimsuits myself. I grabbed a bikini that didn't look too revealing…the maids whined at this and grabbed a different one for me.

"Try this on!" The ordered. I hesitantly did as they said and THIS bikini was really revealing. I didn't get a chance to change out of the swimsuit for I was kicked out of the changing room. I think those two for some really strange reason planned this.

"She looks good enough to eat!" Kaoru purred in my ear. I blushed…_why did they have to do that?_

"I'll say! I mean those maids did a pretty nice job. It compliments her figure…" Hikaru was at my other ear.

I pushed the twins away feeling all flustered.

"You guys know how much I hate people touching me." I pouted.

"Then why didn't ever pull away before?" They smirked.

_Damn it….they got me there…_

"…HARUHIIIII!" I ran away looking for Haruhi. The twins laughed and started chasing me for that answer…either that or they just wanted to bug me. I found Haruhi over with the other members. Mori and Hunny were swimming and Tamaki was just lying back in a chair chilling. I hugged Haruhi tightly.

"I was looking all over for you!" I cried.

"Oh…here you are. I was wondering where you were…" Haruhi smiled.

"The twins made me change into a slutty swimsuit Haruhi! Do something!" I whined.

"Well no offense, but I don't exactly have anything to cover you up…and it doesn't look THAT bad." She tried to assure me. I went over to Tamaki with puppy eyes. Knowing him he wouldn't be able to resist my cuteness.

"DADDDYYY! Hikaru and Kaoru made me change into this revealing bikini!" I pretended to cry. Tamaki's eyes snapped open and widened at the sight of me crying.

"Oh my precious little girl! DADDY'S HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki hugged me. Tamaki handed me a T-shirt and I gladly slipped it on to cover myself up. _I'd never thought I'd say this, but THANK YOU TAMAKI!_

"Thanks Papa Smurf!" I giggled.

"SOOOO CUTE!" Tamaki gave me a bear hug. _Okay just relax…it'll all be over soon._

Tamaki finally released me after ten seconds and then went to go yell at the twins.

"YOU EVIL DOPPLEGANGERS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PRECIOUS BELLA! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?" Tamaki growled.

"She's a little TOO good with the innocent act…" They whispered to each other.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Oh nothing in particular milord." Hikaru chuckled and grinned.

"Just that Isabella isn't as innocent as you make her out to be." Kaoru copied Hikaru's grin.

"How dare you accuse of her of such things! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Tamaki flailed his arms.

I took this chance to go hide behind Kyoya.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Kyoya looked at me suspiciously.

"Hiding…what about you? Still writing porn in that notebook of yours?" I teased. _Okay…I really couldn't resist teasing Kyoya…it's just too funny._

Kyoya choked on his drink and spit out most of it. Everyone looked at us with worried looks on their faces fearing I had just angered Kyoya. If anyone angered Kyoya it would be the apocalypse for everyone.

"It's okay just relax…I'm joking with you…unless I _was_ right?" I rubbed his back.

Kyoya glared at me and then leaned in towards my face.

"You're lucky I find you amusing or you'd be dead by now…" Kyoya grumbled.

"You know you love me Mommy dearest!" I smiled cutely and made my hands form the shape of a heart.

"As a friend of course…" Kyoya regained his composure and leaned back in his chair again. He sighed knowing he couldn't hate me forever. I don't why, but I just had that effect on people. Just like Haruhi…I sat down beside Kyoya in another chair and watched as the twins decided to do a water gun fight with Tamaki. They were teasing him about marrying Haruhi and I….which was then when Tamaki lost it and gave in.

"Bella-chan! Bella-chan! Come swim with me!" Honey waved at me. I quickly took off the shirt and hung it over a chair running and jumping in the water with Honey while Mori got out to get a drink. I never had this much fun. The current was strong and it took a lot of my strength just to keep up with Honey. Out of nowhere I heard this rumbling and felt the whole place shaking.

"Uuuhh…Honey? Does something seem wrong here or is it just me—" My mouth hung open as we both saw a huge wave of water come towards me and Honey. "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII T!"

The two of us were screaming as the current took us away.

* * *

I blacked out when I was being dragged under the water. After a few minutes I woke up with something warm on me. Honey was giving me CPR. My eyes snapped open as I coughed up water.

"GGAAAAAAH!" I coughed up water violently. "_What the hell just happened Honey-senpai?_" My hands went up to my throat when I noticed it hurt badly. I felt like I was being drowned or someone was strangling me.

"You okay Bella-chan?" Honey rubbed my back soothingly.

"_My throat…hurts…_" I spoke hoarsely.

"That's not all…" He said timidly. I raised an eyebrow… "I didn't look I swear Bella-chan! But uh…you lost your top…I got a leaf to cover you up and I gave you CPR when I noticed you weren't breathing."

I felt my face go red and looked down…sure enough there was a huge leaf covering my boobs. _This is embarrassing…_ I hugged the leaf to my body making sure it was being held up.

"_So…should we get going and find the others or what? I'm pretty sure they're all worried about us…_" I stood up. Honey nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

* * *

Normal POV!

_Earlier…_

Tamaki had hit the tiki and little did he know that he did something to the pool. Mori and Haruhi stood up looking at their cousins swimming nearby when they felt the whole place shaking. The two cousins watched in horror as Isabella and Honey were swept away by the huge wave approaching them.

"BELLA!"

"MITSUKUNI!"

Mori sprung into action ready to save Bella and Mitsukuni. He failed miserably due to the banana peel that the twins just HAD to leave on the ground. Mori slipped on the banana peel and landed on the ground roughly.

"Uhhh…Mori-senpai?" Haruhi looked confused. Mori wasn't usually this clumsy.

Tamaki pointed at the sky with that determined look on his face.

"Gentleman! We're going after Honey-senpai and Bella!" Tamaki declared. He looked at the pool and pointed at the stream/pool. "That looks like the quickest way! CHAARRGE!"

The others ran along with Tamaki at full blast except Kyoya.

"Wait I wouldn't go that—"

And they came back screaming not too long after. There were alligators, YES alligators blocking their path. What the hell kind of place was this?

"Okay! So we CAN'T use that pool! Let's try this way next!" Tamaki pointed in another direction. They all saw more alligators surrounding the area, so they ran away in fear.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi panted.

"Beats me…" Tamaki breathed out.

"Those alligators belong to the animal park's tropical exhibit. I guess it is quite dangerous to let them run wild...though the cause of our present situation seems to be the switch of the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers…" Kyoya flipped his notebook shut. "Thanks a lot you guys! I got some great data today!" Kyoya smiled.

"YOU WHAT?!"

They actually thought Kyoya was letting them here without anything to gain from it? Yeah right…Kyoya walked over to the map and showed everyone their current location.

"This is a map of the tropical garden…and THIS is our current location." Kyoya pointed. "We need to get here…I have a feeling that this is where Honey and Bella ended up. It might be tough to get there considering we'll have to go through this jungle here in the center block…distance wise we're talking about 800 meters…" Kyoya concluded.

"Looks like there a lot of undeveloped areas…any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?" Haruhi asked.

"Since they're still being developed I'm afraid I don't know." Kyoya answered.

"Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous." Hikaru groaned.

"Even scarier than alligators…" Kaoru paled.

"ALRIGHT! Now this is a mission of survival! I know we can make it through this jungle in one piece! It is our sworn duty to save Honey-senpai and my precious little girl!" Tamaki yelled dramatically.

* * *

Back to my POV!

It was so cold without clothes to cover you and the fact that it just started raining over here isn't helping._ I wonder what the others are doing right now…_

"Hey Bella-chan…do you need me to keep you warm?" Honey asked.

"_Huh? I'm fine…_" I replied. I coughed some more hurting my throat while I was at it and then started shivering.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm only helping you out…kay?" He smiled brightly.

"_Well when you put it that way…_"

The two of us sat under a tree which protected us from the rain. I crouched down next to Honey and he just put his arms around me. I held the huge leaf closer to my chest. Friend or not I wasn't gonna let anybody take advantage of me. _But then again…this is Honey we're talking about here…I don't think he'd do something dishonorable like that. _

"Are you getting warm yet?" He asked.

I just nodded and tried not to speak so much. I think almost drowning did numbers on my throat. I mean it obviously did, but I didn't think it would be this bad! It felt like hours before we just talked to each other. The silence was just…weird…and awkward.

"_So…this is some crazy day huh?_" I gave Honey a small smile.

"Sure is…Takashi must be worried sick." Honey gave out a small chuckle.

"_He cares about you a lot doesn't he?_" I asked.

"We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. He always felt the need to serve me because of our family blood line…" He told me.

"_Hm?_" I was confused. Huh?

"Well the Morinozuka's have always served my family. It's just been that way for generations. Even though we're best friends, Takashi always feels the need to serve me since its tradition. I don't say anything because I don't want to upset him. He's my friend you know?" Honey explained.

"_I get it…I guess in a way that I feel the same way with Haruhi…I always feel the need to help her out and try to do things on my own. I didn't want her to be so stressed out because she always had enough on her plate—_" I coughed violently before continuing. "_She's been so set on becoming a lawyer just like her mom…I just want to help her accomplish that dream._"

"You just recently came back though didn't you? You've only been here for a few weeks right?"

"_I think it's been over a month…I can't remember to be honest…but even so…Haruhi and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I was pretty isolated when I was little because of my autism and wouldn't surround myself with other people…including family…somehow Haruhi helped me get better and didn't treat me like anyone else did. I always promised to be there for her ever since…we always kept in touch and I visited almost every summer…_" I explained.

"You have autism? That's interesting…I remember reading an article about this woman named Temple Grandin. She seemed pretty cool." Honey smiled.

"_Yeah…she's pretty interesting…I like her too._" I chuckled. I coughed some more and felt Honey rubbing my back. After a few more minutes the rain was gone. _Aren't we inside? How was it raining anyway?_

"You wanna get going?" Honey let go of me and helped me up. I nodded quickly. I just wanted to get some damn clothes on.

The two of us walked for several minutes and heard some voices nearby. Honey told me to stay put and he went running out finding some soldier dudes threatening Haruhi and Mori. Honey took them out no problem and I was truly amazed. I heard that Mori and Honey were at the top of their family with martial arts and all this stuff, but I never actually witnessed them fighting. It was amazing! Honey kicked ass and owned those guys!

"You guys should be more careful of who you mess with! Picking on my friends is BAD got it?" Honey told them.

I ran out and smiled at the sight of Haruhi and Mori.

"_OH THANK GOD! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!_" I cried. I gasped and held my throat. _Damn that hurt…_

"Uhhh…why are you holding a leaf over yourself?" Haruhi looked confused.

"_When we got hit with that huge wave my top flew off in the process of us being dragged away by the current…Honey gave me this huge leaf to cover me up…_" I explained.

"HARUHIIII! BELLAAA! Are you alright?!" The rest of the host members came running over to us.

When they saw the sight of me however they all froze and started blushing.

"_I lost my top when the current dragged us away…I just have this leaf to cover me up…_" I quickly told them.

Kaoru ripped off Kyoya's shirt and wrapped it around my shoulders. Kyoya glared at Kaoru and he gave him a look that just said, "_Complain later...she obviously NEEDS the shirt._" And with that Kyoya just sighed knowing Kaoru was right. I was blushing at Kaoru's kindness as Honey came over to me.

"Does your throat still hurt Bella-chan?" Honey looked worried. I just nodded.

"What happened to your throat?" Hikaru asked me.

"Bella-chan almost drowned and I had to give her CPR. Her throat is sore…" Honey explained.

"WAIT! You saw her without her top AND you gave her mouth to mouth? Way to go Honey!" The twins cheered. I glared at them and stomped on their feet really hard.

"_He wasn't being a perv and he saved me from dying thank you very much…_" I told them.

"Sorry…" They mumbled. They were rubbing their sore feet.

Tamaki leapt at Haruhi hugging her tightly. I coughed violently again and Kyoya came over to check my throat.

"Open wide…" Kyoya told me. I did as he said and he looked down my mouth. "You should be fine if you drink something warm and soothing like tea. After that your throat should be fine in a few hours…"

I shut my mouth and hugged him. Kyoya stiffened up at the sudden contact.

"_Thanks Kyoya._" I smiled at him.

"N—no problem…" He stuttered. _OOOOH! Kyoya's blushing!_

"Did you just stutter?" Hikaru smirked.

"Did you just volunteer to clean up the music room?" Kyoya retorted. Hikaru paled and hid behind me.

"O—of course not…" Hikaru mumbled fearfully.

"Good to know…" With that Kyoya walked away.

* * *

It was funny…after all that happening with Kyoya's theme park we ended up going to the beach. I didn't like wearing dresses or skirts…I was more of a pants person…except for my school uniform. That was an exception. Ranka had packed our suit cases and knowing him packed all this girly shit for me and Haruhi. The host club also wouldn't let me take no for an answer. They really wanted Haruhi and me to go with them to the beach. I mean Haruhi only mentioned that it would be nice to go to the beach and now they're literally dragging us to the beach for a whole weekend. We had a talk about it at school the other day and the twins already had a lot of their mom's bathing suit designs for Haruhi to pick. They kept making fun of her 'flat chest' and it pissed me off to no end. Boobs or no boobs, she's still a girl jerks!

"You sure you have everything?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah…" I grumbled.

"I know you didn't get much sleep, but you can sleep once we get there…okay?" Haruhi smiled.

When the two of us got there we noticed how huge the entire mansion was. _Damn rich bastards…_

"It's our favorite pet!" The twins smiled.

"I'm no pet you got that?!" I growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Hikaru mumbled.

"She didn't get enough sleep is all…so you might wanna be careful." Haruhi warned them.

Kaoru picked me up bridal style and took me to my room as Hikaru carried my bags.

"Put me down Kaoru!" I whined.

"I just wanted to carry you to bed…we'll be going to the beach in an hour, so rest up alright?"

I cracked a small smile as Kaoru placed me gently on the bed.

"Nighty night Belles" Hikaru ruffled my hair and shut the curtains for me. "We'll wake you up, so expect the worst!" He joked. _Oh great…_

"Sleep tight Bella." Haruhi followed the twins out of the door. I was all alone in the dark now. I got on some PJ's and just began lying down on my bed in the darkness for several minutes. I couldn't sleep with all that's been going on. I just couldn't think of anything else, but those devilish twins. They were both so nice to me. Did they just pity me because of my autism? Or was it because they saw me as a good friend? It was always hard to tell.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Bella!" The twins jumped on the bed.

"Five more minutes Death, sir…" I mumbled incoherently.

"Huh? Death?" Hikaru looked confused.

"Maybe it's an inside joke?" Kaoru suggested. _I was dreaming about that Anime Soul Eater…oops…_

"She's such a weird girl…" Hikaru sighed. "Come on Izzy-bee! Time to wake up and go to the beach!" Hikaru kept shaking me in hopes of waking me up. I finally started to stir and sat up slowly.

"Is that Victoria Secret? I've heard about that catalog in America…their lingerie is very nice I hear. Mom always gets that stuff…" He smirked.

I rubbed my eyes and then flicked Hikaru on the nose.

"Hey! What's that for?" Hikaru rubbed his nose.

"That's for being a perv Hika…now let me get ready and I'll meet you boys outside in a minute 'kay?"

"_Hika_ hm? Are you going soft on us?" Kaoru teased.

"That's for you to find out." I smirked. I pushed the two off of me and went to go change in my swimsuit in the bathroom nearby. The two just waited on the bed for me like they were lost puppies. I just chuckled softly shaking my head at the two of them. "Are you both comfortable over there?"

They smirked and winked at me.

"Of course we are…" They spoke in unison.

And just like that we were off to the beach.

* * *

It was funny…I mean knowing that this was Kyoya's private beach I knew he wouldn't just let us stay here for free…as it turns out he has the host club entertaining the ladies. I'm just glad I didn't have to do anything. I ended up falling asleep underneath the umbrella because of the warm weather. Anything that's warm makes me fall asleep.

"Sleeping again? I hope you won't do that the entire time we're over here…" Kyoya sat down with me.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them as I sat up.

"Sorry…anything warm like this weather just knocks me out you know?" I smiled.

"Interesting…" Kyoya smirked and wrote in his notebook again.

"What do you write in that notebook anyway?" I asked. Kyoya snapped his notebook shut and smiled at me.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that…" Kyoya replied. I sighed. He's always keeping things to himself.

"You're so secretive you know that?" I began pouting.

Kyoya ignored me and stood up pulling me up along with him.

"Go and have fun…you get to be here for free…" Kyoya smiled evilly. _What is with this guy?! It's always about money!_

"Uhhh…okay then…" I stepped back slowly.

I just started walking along the shore with the ocean water splashing at my feet. I guess it's really beautiful here._ I could just imagine making some kind of painting right now with this beautiful setting…maybe I will…_ Suddenly a beach ball rolled at my feet.

"Hey Izzy! Pass it over will yah?" Hikaru waved at me.

"Why don't you come and get it?" I smirked challenging him. I held the ball and then proceeded to run away. The twins smiled deviously accepting my challenge and they both started chasing after me.

"Hey! We need that! We were playing volleyball with our guests!"

I ran past the volleyball net and sped around the girls with the twins following me. Kaoru and Hikaru eventually caught up with me and tackled me into the sandy ground. We were all laughing and we could see the girls swooning.

"This reminds me of that movie the host club made…so romantic!" They sighed happily.

Hikaru and Kaoru perked up at hearing this and then went along with one of their stupid acts.

"You are just so cute when you try to play hard to get…" Hikaru looked at me lovingly.

"And the way you laugh is just so breathe taking…" Kaoru smiled warmly at me.

I began blushing. _They were just showing off for the girls weren't they?_

"You can't possibly mean that!" I cried dramatically. "I'm too hideous!" I began crying.

Each brother wrapped an arm around me pulling the three of us closer together.

"Don't you ever say that! You're beautiful inside and out!" Kaoru protested.

"You need us to prove we love you or what?" Hikaru leaned in for a kiss.

"Hikaru…we mustn't…not in front of the guests…" I blushed. I turned my head away.

"Let them look…you're all that matters to us." Hikaru smiled.

Was it just me or did Hikaru seem strange right now? I mean I couldn't tell what was going on in his head right now._ I should talk to him later…_

"I should go back to Haruhi!" I cried dramatically. I got up and began to run towards Haruhi until I was spun around for a kiss. This time Hikaru was kissing me…with an entire crowd to watch. Hikaru kissed me passionately and even slipped in some tongue. I started getting that strange fluttering sensation in my stomach again and my heart was beating a thousand times a minute. When we pulled apart for air the girls went wild and some even fainted. Hikaru pecked me on the lips one more time before we all walked over towards Kyoya. _Oh Hikaru...I'm so going to get you back... _=_=

"Who would have thought that Kyoya would bring the ladies with us?" Kaoru asked.

"We certainly didn't expect it." Hikaru commented. Kaoru snapped his fingers in front of my face noticing I was staring off into space.

"You alright? Did Hikaru give you yet another magical kiss?" He teased. I only blushed in response to that.

"You were brought here on this paid vacation for a reason…and that is to keep our clients entertained." Kyoya told the twins. _I'm not even a part of the host club! SO WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?!_

"We know, but with the ladies here…" Hikaru started.

"Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit." Kaoru whined.

"Don't worry…I've got it all under control. My little angel shouldn't be prouncing around in a swimsuit. At least not in front of two perverts like you." Tamaki referred to the twins. "And then…once the sun has begun to set, Haruhi and I will take a romantic stroll along the shoreline together. IT WOULD BE THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD HANDLE IT!" Tamaki then started swooning at his stupid daydream. He looked weird just squirming in the seat like that. Hikaru and Kaoru then sat in a chair nearby.

"Is he okay?" A client asked. I was grossed out…Tamaki was such a weirdo with these stupid fantasies…

"I wouldn't worry about it…" Hikaru shrugged.

"He gets like this occasionally. OH! And Tono? In case you haven't noticed…Bella is in a swimsuit too…and Hikaru just kissed her." Kaoru smirked. "It's a little too late for saving Bella.…you failed to protect your other daughter." Kaoru teased.

Tamaki bolted up out of his seat and then started holding me closer to him.

"DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"AAAH! LET GO!" I squeaked. We all then froze for no reason. "W—what?" I was confused.

"Did you just…squeak?" Hikaru looked like he was ready to burst out laughing.

"SOOOOO CUTE!" Tamaki tackled me in a bear hug.

I pushed Tamaki off ran behind Kaoru.

"Save me Kaoru!" I gave Kaoru Bambi eyes.

"Aren't you the cutest?" Kaoru pulled me into his lap.

"LET GO OF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki growled. "MOMMY! BELLA'S FINALLY BEEN BRAINWASHED BY THOSE DOPPLEGANGERS!" He then yelled at Kyoya. Kyoya just ignored him in return.

"Well Tono…She seems comfortable here…right Bella?" Kaoru hugged me closer to him.

"Y—you're corrupting her mind! She doesn't know what she's thinking! I'LL SAVE YOU BELLAAAAAAA!" Tamaki tried making a dash at us and tripped over a sea shell falling flat on his face. The twins just laughed at him.

"What was that Bella? You wanna get married and move to France? That's sounds great!" Kaoru teased.

It was so funny watching Tamaki make a fool of himself, but now Kaoru was just being mean! I got off of Kaoru's lap and lightly hit his head for teasing Tamaki too much.

"Now you're just being mean to Tamaki." I chuckled. I helped up Tamaki and he left us to go be with Mori, Honey, and Haruhi. I then sat back down on Kaoru's lap.

"SENPAI! DINNER IS GONNA BE AWESOME! IT'S A MAJOR HAUL!" Haruhi hollered. "IT'S A MAJOR HAUL! IT'S A MAJOR HAUL!" We all looked over at Haruhi. She seemed unusually happy for some reason…_oh wait! Never mind! It's because she found some crabs! Oh boy! Crabs for dinner! I can't wait!_

"Say what?" The twins mumbled.

"DINNERS GONNA BE AWESOME! IT'LL BE A REAL TREAT!" Haruhi cheered.

I smiled at Haruhi's cuteness. She never seemed this excited before over food. _Then again…this was Haruhi. _We all went over to Haruhi. Tamaki was holding a crab and making a terrible pun. All it took to freak out everyone was a centipede on the crab. Haruhi and I shrugged as she picked the centipede off of the crab and threw it away. _It's not THAT big of a deal… _

"Hey Haruhi…" The twins popped over.

"I know most girls aren't the bug loving type, but I certainly didn't think you were but —" Hikaru started.

"Don't you think you could have been a bit easier on that little guy?" Kaoru finished.

"Oh come on it's not dead. It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug…" Haruhi shrugged.

All the girls slowly came back over smiling and commenting over how manly and brave Haruhi was. It was just stupid…IT WAS JUST A BUG! With that Hikaru and Kaoru snuck over to Tamaki as Haruhi was being worshipped pretty much.

"Well isn't that just great?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"Haruhi's not normal…I thought girls were afraid of bugs." Kaoru sighed.

"Well Bella doesn't seem afraid of them either…" Hikaru also sighed.

I walked over knowing this conversation was going to lead to some bet. _Oh boy…_

"I'm sure they're afraid of something…" Tamaki muttered.

"Hey boss listen up! We just thought of a new game that could be a lot of fun! What do you say? It's called the 'Who can find Haruhi and Bella's weakness game?'! So you up for it?!" They looked eager.

"But that game sounds terrible!" Tamaki looked afraid.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but they'd probably share their weaknesses with someone they were CLOSE to…" Hikaru and Kaoru slowly walked away. _Wait a minute…don't they already know of my weakness for doctors and nurses? OH GOD! Are they gonna try to find out another weakness of mine?! THEY ARE AREN'T THEY?!_

"What are the rules?!" Tamaki gave in. The twins smirked at this and came back over.

"Now that's more like it!" They smiled deviously.

"The dead line is sunset tomorrow!" Hikaru said.

"Whoever finds their weaknesses first wins!" Kaoru finished.

Kyoya had a big huge grin on his face as he held out pictures of Haruhi and me when we were younger. _WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID KYOYA EVEN GET THOSE?! Though I have to admit I was pretty adorable when I was in middle school…_

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." Kyoya smirked in triumphant.

"We wanna play too!" Honey giggled.

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki's eyes all widened at the pictures Kyoya held. I finally ran over getting all fed up with Kyoya.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THOSE PICTURES?!" I growled.

"Where _**did**_ you get those pictures Kyo-chan?" Honey then asked.

"I have my sources…how about we just leave it at that for a moment?" Kyoya smiled innocently.

"Oh Beeeellla! We're gonna find out your other weakness!" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evilly.

"You two are so mean! You already know of my fear of doctors and nurses! What more do you need to know of my fears?!" I huffed and folded my arms.

"We won't be hard on you! We promise!" They swore.

"Yeah right…" I grumbled.

I felt arms wrapped around my waist from behind and saw Kaoru laying his head on my shoulder.

"I promise we'll be good…you wanna just give in and tell us, so we won't bug you?" Kaoru nuzzled my neck and pressed a light kiss on it. It sent shivers down my spine and I was blushing like crazy. _So this is how they wanna play it then huh? Well three can play it that way…_

I turned around and leaned my face towards Kaoru's. I had my lips against his ear. I felt Kaoru go stiff immediately.

"What's the fun in that Kaoru? You and Hikaru can find out on your own…and if you do manage to succeed in finding out my other weakness then I'll even give you a free kiss…add that to your stupid prize."

"Whoa really?! A kiss from Bella-chan?!" Honey looked interested.

I bit down on Kaoru's ear lightly as he did to me once before and walked away with a little more swagger. _I'm SOOoooo gonna beat you guys at your own game!_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaoru's face as red as a tomato with Hikaru standing near him…both in shock at what I just did.

* * *

Normal POV

Kaoru was just stunned. Isabella just flirted back with him and then bit his ear? What a tease! Who knew she could stoop down to their level? Kaoru put his hand on his ear still blushing like a tomato.

"I think we've created a monster Hikaru…a **very** attractive monster…" Kaoru looked nervous.

"Oh god…she's gotten to you huh? I think you're right though!" Hikaru looked just as nervous.

"SEE WHAT YOU TWO DID TO MY DAUGHTER?! Now she'll stop at nothing to make sure we can't find out anything about herself and Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled dramatically.

"You have fun with that…" Kyoya began walking away with the same smug smirk on his face.

_And let the games begin…_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had so much fun writing this. I'm sorry a skipped an episode, but as I stated I don't really like episode 6...Review and let me know what you think! And please be nice! : )_


	7. Let the Games Begin!

_I want to thank everyone for supporting me so much:_

_shadowprincess100_

_Vivien G_

_Ember-Morinozuka_

_Springflowerangel_

_With L.K_

_Lovefairytail007_

_BrittBott_

_Zara Whitestar_

_SweetOtaku_

_brittneyprete_

_xXHappyLemonXx_

_amasom_

_Deligate Flower_

_And Anime-freak-225-0691_

_With that said let's move on! ^-^_

* * *

It was so funny. I knew Hikaru and Kaoru would be trying to scare me more than Haruhi in finding my other biggest weakness…it was just fun and games for them. So that's why I decided I'm gonna have a little prank fest with the twins. As in _**me**_ totally humiliating those twins like they plan to do to me and my cousin pretty much. I won't let them get to me!

"They said that this is the most haunted spot in Okinawa! The locals don't even come out here." Hikaru continued to tell the 'ghost story'.

Haruhi and I weren't buying it…their customers however were holding each other and shaking.

"They say that the only way you can find this cave is during low tide. Evidently many people died down here from drowning…and their souls still linger getting revenge on anyone that comes inside!" Kaoru finished.

"Look over there!" Hikaru pretended to be shocked.

A spooky skeleton in the shadows kept moving and laughing madly. _THIS is the best they could come up with? BRING IT ON! _A skeleton hand gripped Haruhi's shoulder. She didn't freak out like I knew she wouldn't and I smiled smugly.

"What's going on? Are you trying to freak me out?" Haruhi mumbled.

Haruhi turned around and there was Hikaru holding the skeleton arm on her shoulder. He was caught.

"What's wrong with you? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts!" Kaoru grumbled.

"But I've never seen a real one." Haruhi pointed out.

**Paranormal strategy: FAIL!**

I went over to hang out with Mori who held a sharp harpoon near me as Haruhi went with Honey into this big truck in the dark.

"Uh Mori? Are you trying to scare me with that?" I was confused.

Mori held his head down in shame…**Fear of sharp objects strategy: Failed.**

"Aw! Don't be sad!" I looked at Mori with Bambi eyes and a big cute smile hoping he would cheer up. He just put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I got Mori to crack a small smile. I looked over at the sun set…I guess it's getting dark now…I can't believe I spent a whole day at the beach! I hope I didn't get any sunburn!

"Hey Bella! Wanna come up with us? The breeze is really nice!" One of the customers smiled at me.

"Sure." I was surprised. I hadn't really talked to anyone besides the host club members and Haruhi. I guess I'm making new friends! ^-^

I looked down and saw Haruhi collecting more crabs and shell fish for dinner. I giggled and waved at her.

"Hey Haruhi!" I smiled.

"What's up?" Another girl waved at Haruhi.

"It's dangerous! Be careful up there!" Haruhi warned us.

"Okay!" I replied.

We just looked at the sunset and closed our eyes smiling as the nice cool breeze hit us softly.

"Man this is really nice…thanks for inviting me up here." I thanked.

"You're always alone or with the twins, so we figured you could use some girl time." The long haired brunette girl smiled nicely.

"Yeah…speaking of the twins…you should totally give us the details on your relationship with them! Is it true you're dating the both of them?!" The short haired brunette got excited. _Oh…they seriously think I'm dating them? Thanks for selling that stupid movie Kyoya! This is your entire fault!_

"I—uh—"

"Hey there's chick's up there man!" A guy said. "Aren't we lucky?"

We saw two boys coming up the cliff. Neither went to the academy and they probably weren't invited onto Kyoya's private beach. This can't be good…

"Hey you ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" The teen with the pony tail tossed his can of whatever was in it aside walking over to us.

"No thanks! Just please leave us alone—" The long brunette girl told them.

"Oh come on…we just wanna show you girls how to have a good time!" He came up to her and took her hand in his.

"This is a private beach! You're not allowed to be here!" The short haired brunette girl yelled at them.

"Private huh? Does that mean we're alone?" The other man hugged the two girls grinning like an idiot. The two girls screamed.

"Hey asshole! What part of 'private beach' don't you get?! Get out of here before you regret it!" I glared at the teen with the pony tail. He only smirked before coming over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and holding my arms together, so I couldn't hit him.

"Feisty aren't ya? I like that in a chick." The teen kissed me directly on my mouth and I tried fighting back.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OFF!" I head butted him.

"You bitch!"

He looked pissed off and then slapped me hard across the face. My eyes widened and my cheek now stung. _Was I going to die here? What if they had weapons on them? I need to help the girls!_ I did the unthinkable and kicked the guy where it hurt most.

"Fuck you!" I cursed at him. I wasn't going down without a fight. The pony tail teen held his _kiwi's _and was now on his knees. The other teen holding the two girls let go of them as he attacked me. I got hit a few more times and I could see the girls' eyes widen in horror. I got pushed to the ground hard and felt blood coming down my face. I noticed the long haired brunette girl sneak away. Hopefully she was getting help.

"How would you like to go for a swim you whore?!"

I screamed as I was thrown off the cliff and into the water.

"ISABELLA!"

I blacked out and after a few minutes I noticed I was being carried out of the water. Tamaki had saved my life.

"Bella-chan!" Honey yelled.

"Boss!" Hikaru called.

I just laid there motionless in Tamaki's arms. I never felt so much pain. I felt like I got run over by a truck and hit in the head with a bowling ball.

"Where they'd go?" Tamaki asked.

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave." Kyoya answered. Kyoya laid a T-Shirt over me in attempt to cover me up. "The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving any minute now."

_Good…I might need one…_

I was put down on my feet gently and received a glare from Tamaki and Haruhi which shocked me to the core. _Were they…mad at me?_

"Thank you…" Tamaki thanked Kyoya.

"I'm fine…I don't need a doctor. I'll survive…" I held my head to check if it was still bleeding.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki asked me. "You know…you're not like Honey-senpai. You're not a martial arts master!" Tamaki pointed out.

"Well no shit Tamaki…I just know where to hurt a boy the most!" I glared back at him. _Yeah kicking boys in the nuts always did the trick usually. _ Tamaki just continued to get angry as he grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Why did you confront them? What made you think you could stand a chance?! You against two boys?!" Tamaki started getting louder.

"Does that really matter?! Big whoopdie freaking doo! I'm a girl! FYI they could have had weapons and they sounded like trouble! I was just trying to save those girls! I didn't have time to think Tamaki** and** I was defending myself too!" I argued.

"That's no excuse you idiot! Don't forget! You're a girl!" Tamaki yelled.

"Okay look! I'm sorry you had to play the noble hero and come save me! I don't know why you're so freaking angry! I don't think I did anything wrong!" I finally snapped. Tamaki let go of my shoulders and let his arms fall to the side.

"You don't think so? Fine…whatever you say." Tamaki started walking away. "But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit you were wrong!"

"GO AHEAD THEN! I DON'T NEED TO TALK TO YOU ANYWAY!" I hollered back at him.

I then stormed off before I broke down in tears in front of everyone. Never had Tamaki yelled at me like that…it made me sad that one of my good friends and I had a fight as horrible as this one.

* * *

It was getting dark and I refused to leave the cliff. I looked down and saw the blood stain from when my head hit the ground from that asshole pushing me.

"Hey…you should get your head looked at and bandaged up or you'll get an infection. Did you even check if it needed stitches?" I turned around hearing Hikaru's voice. The twins were standing behind me

"What do you want?" I glared at them.

"We're all worried about you…come on back inside with us…" Kaoru smiled gently.

"No."

"But Haruhi, Honey, and Mori made those crabs we got at the beach todaaaay!" He sang.

"Huh?" I perked up at this._ I was hungry…jees…I feel like a jerk right now…_

"Alright then…I guess you're not hungry…" Hikaru and Kaoru started walking away.

"Alright fine! I give in! Look…I'm sorry I'm being a little mean right now…I'm just mad at Tamaki you know?" I sighed. They smirked at this and helped me up pulling me with them.

* * *

"Seriously Uncle Ranka?! You repacked my clothes?! GOD DANG IT!" I growled and changed out of my bathing suit.

_I know I sound like a bitch right now, but after I get in a bad mood I tend to snap at people…and at everything else…I should probably work on that._

"TADAAA! Here they are! Don't they look yummy?" Honey smiled.

"I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help you cook senpai…" Kyoya apologized.

"It's no big deal! We really appreciate you letting us stay here! Hey Takashi! Will you go get Bella-chan?" Honey then asked Mori.

"There's no need…I'm already here…" I grumbled. I didn't mean to sound so mean, but Tamaki just made me so angry! And I tend to hold a grudge…_how immature of me… _"I'm sorry I'm being so grumpy…I'm not trying to. I just tend to hold a grudge…and Tamaki really pissed me off." I apologized to Honey, Mori, and Kyoya. Tamaki heard me and went sulking in the corner.

"It's fine Bella-chan…" Honey smiled. Honey then perked up at the sight of me. I had on a white sundress with a sunflower design on it. It was 'cute' as others have said to me. "WHOA BELLA-CHAN! You look great!" We all looked outside and noticed it was getting all cloudy and gloomy outside. "It sure looks gloomy out there…it looks like it's gonna rain."

"It's not just gloomy out there…it's gloomy in here as well." Hikaru sighed.

"Just look at senpai…" Kaoru pointed at Tamaki in his depression corner.

"Quit moping boss…" Hikaru whined.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place." Kaoru told him. Haruhi then came into the room. She did look good in dresses! She should wear them more often!

"Haru-chan! You and Bella-chan look great today!"

I blushed at Honey's compliment. I didn't look that good in a dress did I? Hikaru and Kaoru finally noticed us wearing dresses and immediately came over.

"Haruhi! Where'd you and Bella get those dresses?"

"My dad…he must have repacked our bags while we weren't looking…" Haruhi shrugged.

"That sneaky devil…he better not have taken out my comfy yoga pants! I love those pants!" I whined.

"He's always trying to get us to wear this frilly stuff…" Haruhi sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and held their thumbs up.

"That's awesome! Way to go dad!" They cheered.

"You look so cute Haru-chan!" Honey giggled.

"Hey! Our toy is cute too you know!" The twins nuzzled my neck. I pushed them off of me and hid behind Haruhi.

"I'm not that cute guys! Stop teasing me!" I whined.

"Of course you're cute Bella-chan! We wouldn't lie to you!" Honey assured me.

* * *

I looked at the crabs hungrily. They did indeed look delicious. I looked around and noticed that I sitting next to Tamaki. I huffed and looked in the other direction. I saw the twins over at the other side of the table. We were all just staring at the crabs and were completely silent as we could hear the clock ticking. My stomach growled and I knew for sure that I was hungry…but I didn't want to look like some glutton!

"Well this is uncomfortable…" Hikaru commented.

"Yeah…kind of awkward." Kaoru added.

"Let's dig in guys! These are the crabs we caught! I bet they look delicious!" Honey smiled nervously.

I didn't wait another second and both Haruhi and I were cracking these suckers open like pros. In Maryland there was all you could eat crabs all the time…I remember being at Ocean City a lot as a kid. Back when my parents were cool and would hang out with me I remember us always taking a vacation trip to Ocean City. I wish I wasn't so isolated back then, but I was…I was always in my little world and I guess this was part of the reason my parents gave up on trying to even interact with me. I got better because of those visits to Haruhi and Uncle Ranka when I went to spend my summers with them.

"These are incredible!" I sighed in bliss. These crabs were freaking amazing. What did Honey and Mori do to them? _THEY'RE SO GOOD!_

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest!" Tamaki looked disgusted.

"Excuse me? I thought you said you weren't talking to me!" I opened another crab making sure one of the shell pieces would hit Tamaki. I succeeded.

"…are you…trying to be cute?" Tamaki grumbled.

I just looked back at him with a blank expression on my face. I wasn't going to let him get to me…

"Alright I get it!" Tamaki stood up getting angry. "It seems that you still refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care! I'm going to bed…Kyoya…would you show me to my room please?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"No problem…" Kyoya wiped his face with a napkin before following Tamaki. "Well excuse me everyone…"

I stopped eating and put the crab down…_What was I so wrong about? Why does he keep saying that?_

"Maybe he's right…maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself…" I sighed. I kept thinking of what Tamaki said earlier.

"_Why did you confront them? What made you think you could stand a chance?! You against two boys?!"_

"He got to you huh?" The twins asked.

"Huh?" I was confused. _What are they going on about now?_

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something…" Hikaru said.

"But it's not like we're gonna force you to learn it…" Kaoru added.

"Besides…that's not the real issue here." They said in unison.

"To be honest…we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted." Hikaru told me.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys trouble or anything…" I was really lost now…I mean. HELLO! You need to explain things better…I still don't understand things clearly.

"That's not true Bella-chan…I think you should apologize…'kay?" Honey smiled. "You made us all worry…especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most…" Honey explained.

I finally understood. That's what this whole mess was about. I guess I did act stupid now that I think of it.

"I—I'm so sorry…I didn't realize and…_shit_…I can't believe I treated Tamaki like that!" I was seriously upset now. "Oh Haruhi! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

Haruhi and I both got up and hugged each other.

"I probably scared you guys half to death…" I started tearing up. "I'm so sorry guys!" I told everyone.

And just like that we were in a huge group hug.

"Aww! Apology accepted you little mutt!" Hikaru cooed.

"AWW! We forgive you!" Kaoru nuzzled my neck.

I stiffened up when I felt my stomach rumble. Uh oh…I think—

"I'm gonna throw up!" I held my stomach. Haruhi grabbed my hand and the two started running to the nearest bedroom.

* * *

After throwing up I realized I was in someone's room…and not just anyone's room it was Kyoya's.

"I—uh…t—this is your room Kyoya?" I asked nervously. "S—sorry about that…Haruhi's kinda cleaning up the bathroom…"

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm all better…though I feel bad now…I wasted a good meal." I sighed. "By the way…I'm sorry about today…I didn't mean to make everyone worry…"

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." Kyoya got up out of his seat and walked over towards the light switch where I was. "Although I did have a hard time separating Hikaru and Kaoru from those two punks. They almost beat them half to death…" _Whoa…Hikaru and Kaoru did that? I'll have to thank them later… _"And because of you I had to send a bouquet of flowers to each of the girls to apologize." Kyoya continued. "They really had been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them…" _And Kyoya's back…_

"Sorry…I'll pay you back. I'm sure I have enough from my birthday…I mean my parents might not care as much for me anymore, but that doesn't mean the rest of my family doesn't…"

"Each bouquet cost me 50,000…that's a grand total of 6,000 yen Isabella…" Kyoya switched the lights off.

_Am I the only one getting creeped out here?_

"W—why did you turn off the lights?" I asked timidly.

"If you want to…you can pay me back with your body." Kyoya smiled at me seductively.

In one fluid motion I was now on Kyoya's bed with Kyoya on top of me. My eyes were wide in shock.

"Surely you aren't naive that a person's sex doesn't matter? You've let yourself completely defenseless against me." _Huh…so that's it._

"I know you won't do it…you wouldn't have anything to gain from it." I spoke up. We both sat up. "You're a good guy Kyoya…I think you all taught me a valuable lesson, but in all honesty it takes a while for me to understand. I'm pretty sure you know by now of my autism. I just need someone to explain things to me you know? I'm sorry if I scared you guys…I just didn't know. I don't have that understanding with people of when I've crossed the line." I explained.

"You're a very fascinating young woman Isabella…you and your cousin. I have to say…you're both quite interesting." He smiled.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom and then joined Kyoya on the bed as I went to clean myself off again. After washing my face and coming out I noticed that Tamaki was in the bedroom and he was with Haruhi. _Where did Kyoya go? _Tamaki had realized Haruhi's fear. It happened all so fast. Without even realizing it there was a thunderstorm starting. That was Haruhi's biggest fear and weakness. I felt bad that I wasn't there to help her, but…I think Tamaki had it covered. I quietly slipped out of the room as Tamaki continued to comfort Haruhi and went back to my room.

* * *

I tried turning on the lights, but I'm guessing that because of this damn storm that the power's out. I tripped on one of my shoes in the dark and hit my head against the dresser. My head was bleeding again. I started feeling a tiny trail of blood coming down my face again.

"Hey Bella are you alright? I noticed the power was out and—" Kaoru looked concerned to absolutely scared within a minute when he saw how I must have looked right now. "Shit! Are you okay?! Crap! Where's the first aid kit?!"

Kaoru went through the pantry that held the towels and found the first aid kit. After running over to me in the pure dark. Kaoru cleaned my face up and bandaged my head.

"Sorry…I just tripped on a shoe and hit my head against the dresser…I guess it reopened my wound." I rubbed my head.

Kaoru inspected my face for any more injuries. I felt his thumb graze over my bottom lip.

"It looks like you're getting a bruise on your cheek...what happened up there exactly?" Kaoru hesitantly asked.

"Well…one of those punks had the nerve to kiss me. I head butted him and he slapped me…I kicked him in the balls and his friend let go of the other girls and started hitting me. I was pushed to the ground and that's how I got my head injury…and well…I think you know what happened next." I blushed.

Kaoru tensed up at my blunt explanation and leaned his face closer towards mine.

"I'm sorry that it happened…I should have been there…" Kaoru mumbled softly.

"There's nothing you could have done…besides…I heard you and Hikaru beat those guys up for me…that makes up for it." I teased him. Kaoru cracked a small smile and brushed his thumb over my bottom lip again as he held my face. I gasped when I felt my bottom lip tingle a little bit. Kaoru blushed as did I. I finally noticed the position we were in. If he moved just a little closer…we would be kissing. Kaoru leaned towards my face some more knowing this…both our eyes closing. I could feel my heart beating a million times faster. Our lips brushed against each other and Kaoru finally sealed the deal by closing the gap between us. I bit his bottom lip out of instinct and he gasped leaving his mouth wide open. I took this as an invitation to let my tongue wonder in his mouth. The both of us moaned into the kiss and pressed closer. The heat was making me lose control and I felt like I needed to touch more skin. My strong senses involving touch was making me go crazy. I let my hands wander and slipped my hands underneath Kaoru's shirt feeling his abs. Kaoru's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer. The only thing that broke us apart was the thunder. The two of us looked at each other blushing. Kaoru glared at the window.

"REALLY?! You couldn't have waited?!" He shouted.

I giggled at Kaoru's silliness and pecked him on the lips again. Kaoru tried pulling me in for more heated kisses, but I put my finger on his lips.

"As much fun as that was…I'm pretty sure you're brother and the others are wondering where we are. Let's get going…" I stood up and Kaoru grabbed my wrist.

"Wait…that kiss just now…did you like it? Do you like me?" Kaoru looked at me with worry.

_So…Kaoru likes me? As in LIKE LIKE? Well that's interesting._

I smiled at Kaoru and kissed him again. I heard him moan and before things could get any more heated I pulled away again.

"Of course I like you Kaoru…I guess I just hadn't realized it earlier…"

"I—uh…would you…wanna go out with me?" Kaoru timidly asked. I giggled. Kaoru's never been this nervous before.

"Sure."

Kaoru smiled and perked up at my answer. Without another word we both went to find the others. After finding them we were on our way to get Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Are you sure it was a good idea…" Hikaru started.

"To leave the two of them alone?" Kaoru finished.

"Its Tamaki guys…I'm sure they're both fine…he wouldn't do anything weird…" I laughed.

We opened the door and what do we find? Tamaki looking like a sick twisted pervert making moves on my cousin.

"Hey boss! Coming in!" The twins opened the door.

My eyes widened and I growled at Tamaki.

"With the blind fold on you can't see anything! And the earplugs muffle any sound!" Tamaki looked happy. _A little TOO happy…_

"Wow! You're right!" Haruhi smiled innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY COUSIN BLONDIE?!" I growled.

"You nasty pervert…" Hikaru glared at him.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not like that! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Tamaki cried.

* * *

I had to admit I was gonna miss it here…Tamaki and I made up and I think I just made a new boyfriend. Kaoru and I held hands in the car making sure no one noticed. Out of everyone…IF they found out about us…Hikaru would most likely explode or something.

"You better watch your back Haruhi." Hikaru warned.

"I never would have pegged the boss as an S&M pervert…" Kaoru sighed.

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!" Tamaki growled.

"I see…now I know what S&M is…" Haruhi pushed the button on her car door and the window went up. Tamaki was shocked that Haruhi would believe the twins.

The rest of us went inside the car and left Tamaki behind.

_What a crazy weekened…_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried not to change too much…but that kinda failed. Anyways! Review and be nice please! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you read this far!_


	8. Zuka Club VS the Host Club!

_I know you all get this a lot from me, but seriously! I love you guys! Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing! With that said…MOVING ON!_

* * *

The afternoon classes got cancelled? How did that happen?

"What?! You've never tried it?!" The twins looked shocked at Renge.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's the preferred drink of the host club?!" Hikaru asked.

"And you **are** our manager, so you should drink it too!" Kaoru added.

I sighed. _Oh yeah…Haruhi told me all about that._ I didn't get why they were so obsessed with instant coffee.

"Well I—I uh…I think I've heard of instant coffee before….OH! That's right! Isn't that when the coffee beans have already been ground for you?" Renge asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" The twins made a buzzer noise. Renge was wrong.

"That's just ground coffee…instant is something completely different! I don't think there even any beans in instant coffee! You just mix this powder with some water and drink it! You don't have to brew it! It's pretty awesome…" Hikaru explained.

"It's basically coffee, but not as robust…" Kaoru mused.

"It's strangely satisfying…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Now that you mention it we ran out of it didn't we?" Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru went over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi go buy us some…"

"Why do I have to go buy it?" Haruhi sighed.

"Because you and Bella the only commoners here! No one else knows where to buy it!" Hikaru smiled. _Why do his compliments always sound like insults? _

"And we've been serving your guests lately! It's your job anyway!" Kaoru added.

"But the cultural club starts soon…" Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not mandatory, so if you're not interested then you don't have to go!" Hikaru and Kaoru started carrying Haruhi away.

"And with that being said be careful out there!" They waved to her.

I sighed at the twins and got up stopping Haruhi from leaving.

"I'll go get it if you want me to…I've got nothing better to do…" I offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get lost or anything…"

"Trust me Haruhi…I know my way around here…I've even snuck out a couple of times into town while you and Uncle Ranka slept." I slipped out.

"YOU WHAT?!" Haruhi looked angry.

"I carry a taser! It's not a big deal!" I laughed at her reaction.

"A taser? What's that?" A random student asked me.

"Wanna find out?" I smiled evilly.

"Oh no that's fine Bella! GO AND GET SOME INSTANT COFFEE!" Haruhi pushed me out the door.

I laughed again at Haruhi's reaction. She seriously thought I'd taser someone in school? I'm not THAT stupid. After a few seconds Haruhi came out following me…I take it she got annoyed with the twins.

"Alright let's go…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Thanks for helping out Bella and Haruhi." A student walked out of the classroom.

"It's not a problem…" I sighed. "They should buy their own damn coffee though…"

"Well I don't know if that will ever happen, but I'm glad they seem to be having a good time."

"And it's all thanks to you and Bella." Another girl smiled.

"All thanks to us?" Haruhi and I were confused.

"We've been in the same class with the twins ever since middle school. They didn't used to be this cheerful and friendly. They were always quiet and withdrawn….they didn't have many friends. It's like they didn't want anyone to get too close…" The student explained.

"I don't think they liked school very much. They seemed so bored by it." The other girl added. "I guess things started to change after the host club was created. Since then they've come out of their shells little by little."

I looked over at the twins engaged in another conversation. I've never seen them laugh so much before. They did look happy…I mean I could relate…I was more distant before, but I guess the host club gave me that extra boost that Haruhi couldn't…don't get me wrong! I'm still thankful to Haruhi, but the host club's changed my life as well.

* * *

Haruhi and I walked back from the grocery store near the school. We just walked in silence the whole time…_this was getting awkward._ I don't know how, but Haruhi slipped on a banana peel. We should have looked where we were going.

"Haruhi!"

Before I could make a move to grab Haruhi though a random girl had caught her instead.

"It'd be shame if something were to happen to that pretty face of yours." She said in a sultry tone.

_What the hell?_

* * *

We were walking with this strange girl and she followed us to the host club. We were walking in on a conversation with Tamaki and two other girls from a different school. Maybe this girl we were with was with them and got lost? I don't know at this point

"Maybe something like, I'd never leave my love alone."

The strange girl grabbed me and held me close in a loving embrace. She then twirled me around and dipped me.

"If we fight it would be together! If we fail we fail together!" The woman then spun me around one more time as she got on one knee holding my hand. _Is she…flirting with me?!_ "Even if I were to die…I promise that I would never leave your side my love." She finished dramatically. Haruhi was confused and I was just blushing at this point. How does Haruhi not see that this chick is flirting with me?! My eyes widened a whole lot more when the girl had kissed my hand.

"I—I uh…"

The girl stood up smiling smugly and leaned her face towards mine.

"Yes my darling?" She asked huskily.

I seriously thought she was going to kiss me which shocked me to the core, but Kaoru got angry and pulled me towards him.

"Sorry, but this is our cute pet. Go get your own." Kaoru held me possessively. _I thought he wanted the relationship a secret because of Hikaru! What's he doing?_

The girl seemed unaffected by Kaoru and just chuckled softly.

"Benibara! We thought you'd never show." The short haired brunette girl smiled.

"What are we going to do with you…so tell me where did you find these lovely young ladies?" The long haired girl asked.

"I just met them outside of the school. They may be dressed as boys, but I knew the truth! They have such maidenly eyes…" Benibara dipped Haruhi. She didn't seem fazed at all. _Um….I have a skirt on you know!_

"Umm…thanks I guess." Haruhi mumbled.

And just like that the girls were all over my cousin. This made Kaoru hold me tightly against him.

"DON'T GO TOUCHING MY HARUHI WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION—" Tamaki started running towards them. _Go Tamaki! Save my cousin!_

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The girl punched Tamaki in the face.

Tamaki held his cheek and fled over to us with tears in his eyes.

"She punched meee! She's so violent!" He cried.

AW! Tamaki looked so cute right now! I can't help it!

"Get a hold of yourself!" Honey scolded him.

The trio got away from Haruhi and looked at the rest of us.

"Guess the rumors we heard were true…" Benibara said. "You guys are just weak little punks with no sense into you…"

"Those uniforms…I assume you ladies are from the Lobelia Girls Academy." Kyoya spoke up.

"That's correct." Benibara smirked.

The three girls threw off their uniforms and went on and on about whom they were and all this shit…frankly I couldn't care less. They had costumes underneath their uniforms which made me wonder…where the hell were they keeping that shit?

"St. Lobelia Academy student…high school second year. Benio Amakusa." Benibara informed us.

"LOBELIIAAAAA!"

"Second year student, Chizuru Maihara." The long haired girl introduced.

"LOBELIIAAAAA!"

"First year student! Hinako Tsuwabuki!" She smiled brightly.

"LOBELIIAAAAA!"

"We are the members of the St. Lobelia Academy's White Lilly League. Also known as….." Benio threw her hat in the air as the girls went into their final pose.

"THE ZUKA CLUB!" The trio switched costumes again suddenly.

Ummm…is it just me or are they like the female versions of the host club? Except there are three of them…

Out of nowhere Hikaru and Kaoru start laughing their asses off having the time of their lives suddenly. I started cracking up myself. I couldn't help it…their laughter was contagious.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a stupid name! THE ZUKA CLUB! My stomach hurts!" Hikaru cackled.

"The Zuka Club?! That's priceless! They had those getups under their uniforms! HAHAHAHA!" Kaoru joined in.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Renge came out of the ground with her motor thing…speaking of which…where did that come from and how did Renge get it? "I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girl's schools." Renge clapped her hands together. "St. Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's world there! The Zuka Club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way! The club prides its 30 year history…It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens! Zuka Club activities include maiden tea parties, the maiden debate form, and most importantly musical reviews formed by the society's top members!" Renge explained.

The Host Club changed out of their costumes and we all sat down getting bored. _This is gonna be awhile…_

"You seem to have a huge amount of knowledge Renge…" Kyoya commented.

"Well I do admire the St. Lobelia's…I just couldn't go to school there though! What would I do without my boys?!" With that Renge shrunk under the ground again.

"A maiden's beauty…" Chizuru started.

And I ignored them from there…

"Whatever…we're so over it…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Why don't you gals just scram?" Hikaru leaned his head on my shoulder playing a video game.

"I'm not a pillow Hikaru." I sighed.

"I dunno…I'm pretty comfy right now…" Hikaru smirked.

"I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say over our sublime female love!" Hinako sighed happily.

"What the heck's she talking about?" Hikaru looked creeped out.

"Hey…I haven't seen this one before…I guess it's a new one." Kaoru got out another game.

"You should feel sorry for them Hinagiku…their host skills don't work us… now they're all flustered and don't know what to do with themselves." Chizuru gently ripped of Benio's fake mustache.

"True…I must say I'm glad we decided to perform here…it was fun to take a sneak peek at the notorious host club…" Benio added.

"Hey guys, are we really notorious?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

I got up and went in front of Haruhi despite Hikaru's protests crossing my arms while I was at it. Benio leaned in towards my face.

"And to think they're dragging these sweet young girls down with them." Benio sighed. She then turned around. "The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer! But he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance! Attempting to fool the heart of a pure maiden is demeaning! You're so called 'club activities' are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies!" Benio hollered at the host club. "I promise you! We will bring you guys down! The Ouran Host Club WILL be abolished!" She declared.

"ALL HAIL ZUKA CLUB!" The girls chanted.

"I see…." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I appreciate your concern, but do you think maybe we could finish this later?" Kyoya asked politely.

"Are you saying that you're not going to face us?" Benio glared at Kyoya.

"Not at all…it's just that our president is still bed ridden from that initial culture shock." Kyoya told her.

I looked over at Tamaki in a bed nearby. _What the hell? When did that get there?_

"You see Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now!" Honey informed the girls.

"WAKE HIM UP!" Benio growled.

"Excuse me…I made some coffee…would you ladies like to have some?" Haruhi brought over hot coffee.

Oh Haruhi! You're so nice to these weirdoes!

"Why yes! Aren't you the sweetest thing?" Benio was distracted from her ranting.

"You're a real pearl amongst swine!" Chizuru smiled nicely.

"You know…coffee made by a maiden always has a fragrant aroma…" Benio sighed in bliss.

"But this stuff's just instant." Haruhi assured them.

"How about the five of us have a little tea party?" Hinako chirped.

"Please don't bring me into this…" I mumbled quietly. Tamaki snapped out of it and got out of the bed walking towards us.

"YOU GIRLS HAVE IT ALL WRONG! DO YOU SEE THAT THERE'S NOTHING TO BE GAINED IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO WOMEN?! IF THAT WERE THE CASE THEN WHY DID GOD CREATE HARMONY?!" Tamaki yelled_. Is he saying he hates gay people? I didn't expect to hear that from him…_

Tamaki slipped on a banana and his finger was in the hot coffee. Haruhi quickly came over with a first aid kit and helped treat Tamaki's finger.

"Thanks Haruhi…do you always carry around bandages with you?" Tamaki asked.

"Nah…the super market was giving them out with the purchase of instant coffee." I answered for her.

"You always get free stuff at the super market." Haruhi smiled.

"Free stuff?" Tamaki looked confused.

"This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere?"

"It doesn't involve you, so butt out." I grumbled.

Benio looked at me with a smirk.

"Feisty huh? I like that in a woman." She said huskily. She grabbed my chin gently making me look up at her. "Well…now that we know this we can't allow these maidens to stay here! We'll handle her paper work and have her transferred at once! And we'll welcome them into the Zuka club!" _WAIT WHAT?! OH HELL NO!_

Kaoru and Hikaru's heads snapped up getting jealous. The two got in between me and Benio.

"Like I said before…get your own…" Kaoru snapped. Kaoru and Hikaru wrapped an arm around my waist.

"She's ours for the taking…" Hikaru smirked.

I sighed again…_why do they always feel the need to brag about me like a prize?_

"No offense, but I don't like it when anybody makes decisions for me….I'm gonna have to pass…" I glared at them. _I don't necessarily hate these girls, but I don't love them either. They're really annoying me right now. _

"Hey just wait a second will yah? There seem to be some misunderstandings here! I mean first of all you called senpai a halfer!" Haruhi defended.

"Cause he is a halfer…he's half French and half Japanese!" Honey chirped.

"Well…uh…anyway! I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club because they don't have the same history as you!" Haruhi continued.

"We barely have any history…we were founded two years ago." Hikaru jumped in.

"Yeah the boss created it when we all started high school this year…" Kaoru added.

"NOT. HELPING." I glared at them.

"Be that as it may, saying their club activities to satisfy their appetites is just wrong…I mean it's not like the host club is charging the guests or anything…" Haruhi finished.

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge…we do have bids on our website." Kyoya mentioned. "Check this out Haruhi. You're mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen. Good for you…" Kyoya informed her.

"WHAT?! BUT I THOUGHT I LOST THAT PENCIL!" Haruhi cried. "Why didn't you tell me about this before Kyoya-senpai?! I had no idea you were collecting money!" Haruhi growled glaring at Kyoya.

"So you thought we were all here working as volunteers? Well it's not much because of the expense of organizing events…we happen to make a profit from the online auction." Kyoya pointed out.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE OTHER PEOPLE'S THINGS WITHOUT ASKING! THAT'S STEALING!" Haruhi yelled.

"You dropped it on the floor…that's not stealing." The twins sipped some tea.

I looked on Kyoya's laptop and saw one of my drawings on the website. My very important art class assignment due in two weeks. I finished it early and— WHAT THE HELL?!

"MY ART CLASS ASSIGNMENT'S ON THERE?! WHAT THE FUCK KYOYA?! I'M NOT EVEN APART OF THE CLUB YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed. I was tempted to punch Kyoya in the face. _When the hell did he even get access to my sketchbook?!_

"AAAAAH! I'M SORRY BELLA AND HARUHI! IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE HIDING IT FROM YOU!" Tamaki cried. "HERE! You can have mine! It's got a cute teddy bear on it!" Tamaki held up his pencil to Haruhi.

"I don't want your pencil." Haruhi grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you! How about this? I'll tell you the secrets to my success and my fondest memories!" Tamaki offered.

"**That doesn't make up for my art assignment being stolen douche bags…**" I growled. I looked pretty demonic right now.

"Not to be rude senpai, but I'm not really interested in that information." Haruhi mumbled. Tamaki looked heartbroken at this. Tamaki went into his depression corner yet again.

"Oh you poor dears! I can't believe they've been deceiving you two!" Chizuru looked sad.

"Hey! Why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?!" Hinako asked us.

"Hold on Hinagiku…our maidens have had quite a day." Benio stopped Hinako from ranting. "We'll give you some time to think about it. I'll come back for your answers tomorrow." Benio smiled while leaving.

And just like that the Zuka Club girls were gone. _And here I thought we were friends…and now they pull shit like this? Are they just trying to use me for profit?! It sure feels that way!_

Haruhi and I glared at the club. We all saw them go stiff.

"I better be going…I've got some thinking to do…" Haruhi left without another word after that.

I was about to follow Haruhi when I forgot about my bag. I went to get my backpack and saw Kaoru looking at me guiltily.

"Hey…I'm sorry about that. Kyoya just thought you wouldn't mind is all…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Well maybe you should ask before just taking my stuff." I growled. "Now I have to redo the whole assignment thanks to you guys." I started storming out of the music room. Kaoru followed me out the doors and grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving at the end of the hallway.

"Look! I wasn't even aware that Kyoya took your sketchbook! I'm sorry! I know how much your art means to you!" Kaoru apologized.

"And when you saw it online you didn't bother saying anything to me?!" I yelled.

"I just found out yesterday! I thought you gave consent to Kyoya or something!" Kaoru argued.

I sighed and stopped yelling.

"Are you telling the truth Kaoru?" I asked calmly.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't lie to you!" Kaoru held my hand tighter. I smiled and just hugged Kaoru in return.

"I'm sorry for yelling…" I apologized.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like that…" Kaoru chuckled softly.

Kaoru let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in for a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. After biting my bottom Kaoru shoved his tongue in my mouth. I gasped at the sudden intrusion and grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him even closer. Kaoru had me up against the wall deepening the kiss even more.

"So what's going on here?" Kaoru and I quickly pulled apart and saw Kyoya smirking smugly. "Well it seems like your acts are no longer that I'm assuming..."

I glared at Kyoya. _I'm still mad at that jerk._

"Well that's just none of your business idiot."

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses his smirk now gone.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that…I simply thought it was just a rough sketch that you wouldn't mind me selling…" Kyoya assumed.

"Well maybe before you go making assumptions that you ask my permission first!" I growled getting worked up again. Kaoru grabbed my hand in attempt to calm me down.

"I apologize for that….I'll ask next time…but here…you can have the money your drawing made. It's a lot by the way…" Kyoya handed me a check. I was shocked. This was 87,570.00 yen! That's $1,000 in US money! _HOLY CRAP!_ I sighed before handing the check back to Kyoya.

"No…..you keep it…consider this paying off some of Haruhi's debt…" I then smiled. Kyoya seemed surprised at my gesture and hesitantly took the check back. He smiled back at me in return.

"Friends?" I held out my hand.

"Friends." Kyoya agreed and shook my hand. I held onto his hand and pulled him in for a hug. This shocked Kyoya to the core. I could hear Kaoru snickering at Kyoya's reaction. I started walking away and back home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow…and Kyoya?" I stopped one more time. He looked confused. "If you kept this relationship of Kaoru and mine a secret…that would be great." I smiled.

"I'll make sure of that…but be careful around the ladies…" Kyoya's smirk returned.

And with that said I was gone.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED! lol I hope you enjoyed it! I did! What will happen next?! DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH! Read and review! ^-^_


	9. The Host Club Meets Ranka!

_Thanks for the reviews! ^-^ MOVING ON! I'm too excited!_

I kept thinking about Haruhi. Would she really leave Ouran? I mean…she likes to dress up as a guy and she doesn't mind getting fussed over by a bunch of girls! Logically, Lobelia would be perfect for Haruhi…and if she left Ouran I don't know what I'd do. Would I go with her or stay with the host club? It was nerve wrecking. Kaoru had told me about Tamaki coming up with a 'secret plan'. I wanted to join in, but Kaoru refused to let me in on it….something about it being too embarrassing.

"Hi young maidens!" Benio greeted us.

"We have come for your decisions! Are you prepared to leave?" Hinako asked.

"Are you ready to set things straight with that host club!?" Chizuru looked enthusiastic.

"Yeah...about that…" I started.

They ignored me and dragged us into the room. It was pitch dark and I clutched onto Haruhi. We saw a huge pile of people on the floor all huddled together. Was it the host club?

"OUUURAAAN!"

"OUUURAAAN!"

"OUUUUURAAAN!"

"Ouraaaaan."

"Ouuraan!"

"OOOUUURAAN!"

"HOST CLUB WELCOMES YOU!"

The lights turned on and I was shocked at the sight before me. The host club was dressed as girls! IN DRESSES! They had the makeup on and everything! I was shocked. _So this is what Kaoru meant by embarrassing…_

"Oh Haruhi! Bella! Welcome back!" Tamaki spoke in a feminine tone.

"Look guys! I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" Honey giggled. _As much as I hate to admit it…yeah…he's still cute._

"OH! What is the meaning of this?! Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?!" Benio growled.

"What? That's not it at all!" Tamaki smiled. "Everything's going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile! It's the freebie campaign!" He giggled.

I bit my lip trying so hard not to laugh. I mean it was really sweet that they did this for Haruhi and me, but really? KYOYA IS IN A DRESS! THE SHADOW KING! This is too awesome to pass up.

"My ladies! You have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia! Soon you might not know…the commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi…Bella…you might be distracted by the Zuka Club, but choose us! And you'll gain not only a host club full of brothers, but sisters as well!" Tamaki sighed happily. The members did some poses in their dresses. "See! Now you can not only bond, but stay in the host club as well! Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?" Tamaki then whispered to us.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters! Which one of us is prettier?" The twins asked.

"I'm just teasing you!" Hikaru winked.

"Ohohohohoho!" Kaoru giggled. I bit my lip even harder to hold back the laughter.

"Haru-chan! Bella-chan! You can call me big sis from now on!" Honey informed us.

Mori and Kyoya just smiled and waved at us.

"DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU CAN WIN THEM OVER LIKE THIS?!" Benio yelled. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FOOLING AROUND!"

And that's when I lost all self control. I started laughing with Haruhi joining in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHIT! OH GOD! THIS IS JUST TOO GREAT!" I cried.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO MUCH! I DON'T EVEN GET WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO! I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but jeez! HAHAahahahahahaaaa…" Haruhi tried calming down.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey got in her face.

"Are we really that funny?" They asked.

Haruhi burst out laughing again and tried really hard to stay away from them as they chased her. It didn't last long…

"Call me big sister! Come on! Just say it! SAY IT PLEAASSSSE!" The teased her.

Haruhi was in tears and I giggled a lot from behind them. I quickly took my cell phone out and snapped a picture of everyone while they were distracted. _Oh yes…sweet delicious black mail…._

"What are you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?" Haruhi settled down.

"We did this because we don't you and Bella to leave, Haruhi…" Hikaru answered. I smiled at him and playfully punched his arm.

"Well beautiful maidens…have you made your choice?" Benio interrupted.

"Ummm…yeah you're just a little too _feminine_ for me so uh…take it easy…I'll see you guys later…" I smirked. _(From the Ouran High School Host Club Bloopers! If you haven't seen them, then do so immediately! ^-^)_

"Yeah I've thought about it too and I'm sorry, but your club is not for me. I think that the idea of a girl's school is great and your views are really unique and interesting, but I came to this school with a goal and plan for the future so while I appreciate your offer…I already knew I wasn't going to leave Ouran Academy." _Way to say so earlier…_

"OH Haruhiiiii! WAIT A MINUTE! If you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you get so angry yesterday?!" Tamaki asked.

"How would you feel if I took something of yours without asking?! I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" Haruhi then snapped.

"I'm sorry…but I offered you my pencil with a teddy bear on it and you said you didn't want it!" Tamaki whined.

"That's right and I still don't want it…" Haruhi mumbled.

"And you guys owe me for my art project…" I cracked a small smile.

"We're not going to give up on you maidens…I swear to you that we're going to rescue you from this place! AND WHEN WE DO WE'LL ABOLISH THE OURAN HOST CLUB!" Benio told us.

"Yeah good luck with that." I smirked.

* * *

It was nice having the morning to sleep in…I've been so exhausted.

"Here in that case make us some of this black tea! Our dad got it while he was in Africa! Here try it." _Wait a minute! Is that….HIKARU?! WHAT THE HELL?!_

I growled getting out of my bed and slammed the door open.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the host club sitting in the living room staring at me in my PJ's. Kaoru smiled at the sight of me.

"Well aren't you looking lovely today?" Kaoru asked.

"I just woke up! It's normal to sleep in on the weekends!" I argued.

"Oh right…I forgot to wake you up…" Haruhi remembered.

"It's fine…sooooo…why are they here?" I pretended that the host club wasn't there. They looked offended.

"They popped in unexpectedly…I was looking forward to folding the laundry in peace too…" Haruhi sighed.

"Well….isn't that peachy?" I groaned.

I then stretched before going back in my room to change. I grabbed my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle T-Shirt with my black skinny jeans. It matched I guess. I was too tired to care. I heard the door shut behind me and I turned around to see Kaoru.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled.

"Sorry for popping in unexpectedly…it was tono's idea…Kyoya kinda called us because he knew that he'd be too chicken to actually go by himself to visit you two." Kaoru blushed.  
"Its fine…I'll get over it. I'm just a little cranky because I woke up." I walked over and pecked him on the lips.

"You know…now that I'm here…wanna have some fun? We can play seven minutes in heaven in your closet over there." Kaoru playfully suggested. I got nervous at the thought of everyone else being here and possibly catching us, but that just added to the thrill.

* * *

Normal POV

_What's taking Kaoru so long?_ Haruhi thought. _All I asked him to do was get Isabella…maybe I should check on them._

"Jees…where the heck is Kaoru? All you asked him to do was get Isabella…" Hikaru grumbled.

"I'll go get him…I'm sure they're probably just chatting away and forgot about us." Haruhi smiled. Haruhi went over to Isabella's room and closed the door behind her. _T—they're gone?! Where'd they go?!_

THUMP! THUMP!

Haruhi's head whipped over in the direction of the closet. She got curious and slowly opened the closet door…not knowing what she was about to witness. After opening the closet she saw Kaoru on top of her own cousin, both of their lips were swollen, and Haruhi noticed Kaoru's shirt and vest on the floor beside them with Isabella's shirt hanging off of her shoulder. The three were all frozen in shock just staring at each other with wide eyes for what seemed like centuries. Ten seconds passed by and finally Haruhi had understood what her cousin was doing with Kaoru. Kaoru quickly composed himself and put his shirt and vest back on as Haruhi was about to scream. Isabella fixed herself and jumped on Haruhi before she could let out a cry for help.

"Haruhi listen! I know what you're thinking! Kaoru is probably some rapist!" Kaoru looked offended at this. "Well he isn't! Look…Kaoru and I are dating and we'd like to keep it a secret for now…please don't say anything…" Isabella whispered. Isabella looked at Haruhi with pleading eyes. Haruhi sighed and gave in.

"Alright…but no more making out in our house got it?" Haruhi grumbled. Isabella got off of Haruhi and pulled her up for a hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Isabella squealed.

"So…you and Kaoru huh? I never saw it coming…" Haruhi blushed.

"We never saw it coming either…but it happened." Kaoru smiled. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you…I should've asked if you were okay with it."

"I'm alright with your relationship as long as you don't hurt her feelings." Haruhi looked serious.

"I promise I won't." Kaoru squeezed Isabella's hand.

"I love you guys…" Isabella smiled like a love-struck dork.

The two smiled at Isabella and patted her head.

"Alright…let's get going…the others will be suspicious." Haruhi mumbled.

And so the three walked out of Isabella's room.

* * *

My POV again!

"Okay well the tea's ready." Haruhi put down all the cups on the table. "Sorry that the cups don't match."

I noticed Hikaru glancing at me.

"So…you two took an awful long time to come back out…" Hikaru spoke up.

"Sorry…we were just talking about school…" I lied.

"What about school?" Hikaru looked at us suspiciously.

"Hikaru—" Kaoru started. Hikaru put his hand over Kaoru's mouth.

"No…I want to hear it from our beloved pet…" Hikaru smirked.

"Kaoru noticed how girly I looked, so I grabbed a different shirt…we somehow ended up talking about those Lobelia girls….it was really funny actually…no need to be suspicious Hikaru." I then smirked.

Hikaru then climbed over Kaoru and sat down right next to me leaning towards my face.

"Now why would I be suspicious?" Hikaru smiled deviously.

"Why don't you tell me?" I matched his smile.

Hikaru looked at me straight in the eyes seeking an answer and trying to tell if I was lying.

"Did you think we were doing something intimate Hikaru?" I kissed his cheek.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he leaned back away from me. His face was beet red and he was confused now. _It's funny that he can't tell I'm lying…_

"Y—you're really confusing you know that?" Hikaru stuttered. I could see Kaoru quietly laughing behind his twin.

"What? I'm just being friendly!" I feigned innocence.

"Being friendly my ass!" Hikaru's eyes widened. "Kaaaoooru! What happened in her room? Tell me!" Hikaru whined to Kaoru.

"It's just as she said Hikaru…don't worry about it." Kaoru laughed at Hikaru's childish behavior.

Hikaru sighed and let it go for now.

"Come on Haru-chan! Bella-chan! You can choose your cake first!" Honey smiled.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead! We're rich! We eat this kind of stuff all the time!" Hikaru smiled.

Kaoru and Tamaki scolded Hikaru.

"I'll have the strawberry." Haruhi decided.

"What about you Bella-chan?" Honey asked.

"Uhhhhhh…..can I have that double chocolate one?" I asked timidly.

"SO CUTE!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru chirped.

After eating the cake I smiled happily. _That cake was GOOD! _Mori gave Haruhi and me some strawberries. I didn't argue and ate mine.

"Thanks Mori!" I kissed Mori on the cheek. Mori froze and twitched a little bit while blushing.

"Wow eating that cake sure got rid of my appetite…" Honey sighed in bliss.

"Yeah…isn't it lunch time about now?" Hikaru asked.

"Well then, what's for lunch?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru tilted their heads with a happy-go-lucky look on their face.

"Could you guys quit being happy-go-lucky all the time please?" Haruhi grumbled.

"We'll take care of it…we did drop in unexpectedly, so we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us some of your favorite sushi?" Kyoya stood up and got out his credit card.

"No thanks Kyoya…something tells me that if you get us anything that we'll only regret it later…" I looked at him fearfully.

"Oh don't worry…I'll just use the money we made from the photo auction…"

"So I'm paying for it after all…" Haruhi mumbled. "Well if that's what you want I can just order some sushi. My friend owns a shop nearby…I can just give him a call. Their stuff is pretty high quality." Haruhi got up to make the call. I glanced at Tamaki and saw him handing Haruhi a piece of paper.

"Be careful Haruhi…just because the package says its premium, doesn't mean that it's high quality." Haruhi read aloud. She crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the garbage can. "I'm not stupid. I could figure that out on my own…" She glared at Tamaki.

I got up and decided to get some tomato soup out. I LOVED tomato soup. I decided that I could eat it for lunch…

"I'd really like it if you could make us some lunch Bella-chan and Haru-chan." Honey smiled cutely.

"Uhhh….I was actually gonna make myself some tomato soup and help Haruhi out after…but if that's what you want." I hesitantly put the tomato soup back in the pantry.

"I guess we could whip up something, but it would take some time." Haruhi added.

"We can wait!" Honey giggled.

"I'm gonna have to go to the super market again." Haruhi decided.

"We're coming with you!" Hikaru spoke up.

"We want to see a commoner's super market!" Kaoru added.

"Me too! Me too!" Honey laughed.

"This could be a learning experience…" Kyoya commented.

"YAAAY! Commoner's super market! Commoner's super market!" The twins sang.

We all started walking out of the apartment. Kaoru quickly returned and grabbed my hand to pull me along with him.

"What's so great about the super market? It's just a grocery store!" I sighed in frustration.

"This is gonna be fun!" Honey cheered.

We all waited for Tamaki and Haruhi. I thought I was imagining things, but I think Uncle Ranka walked by us. I walked back towards the apartment with the twins.

"Hey boss what's taking you so long?" Hikaru popped in behind me.

"I had no idea that person we passed was Haruhi's father." Kaoru looked surprised.

OH! Uncle Ranka IS home then…he's early…

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad! We're good friends of your daughter and niece's…we're the Hitachiin brothers!" They walked over Tamaki and shook Ranka's hand eagerly.

"You're a transgender guy aren't you?" Hikaru smiled.

"You're the first real transgender guy we've ever seen." Kaoru added. _Please don't get on his bad side…_

"You finally put the moves on Haruhi huh boss?" They both mumbled.

"Sorry about him! He's a ladies' man if you know what I mean!" Hikaru chuckled.

"He's a pheromone machine! In fact I think he's fooled around with more ladies than I can count!" Kaoru laughed.

"He likes to fool around huh?" Ranka mumbled.

"NO I'M NOT! I'm not a ladies' man! I'm a nice guy! I care about her!" Tamaki argued.

The twins and I looked at Tamaki with wide eyes. _Is he gonna confess his feelings for Haruhi?!_

"I'm being completely honest here! I care about Haruhi and Isabella like they're my own daughters!" Tamaki finished. _Never mind….what an idiot…_

* * *

"I get it! You must be that host club I've heard so much about!" Ranka smiled. "You're certainly a bunch of good looking young men…I'm not sure which of you I like best! I'll tell you what! Why don't you boys call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at that bar I work at…"

"Professional name? Like a stage name?" Honey asked.

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni…" Ranka replied.

"Hold on! How did you know my name sir?" Honey looked confused.

"You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka! You two are first years and the same class as my Haruhi and Bella! I'm not sure which one of you is which!" Ranka giggled as he pointed out who was who.

"So Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asked.

"No. Kyoya told me about all of you over the phone!" Ranka held Kyoya's hands.

"You know you're a very beautiful person Ranka." Kyoya smiled.

"SAY WHAT?!" We all yelled.

"Kyoyaaaa." Tamaki growled and grabbed Kyoya's shoulder.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter and niece…It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give periodic reports." Kyoya smiled. "But that should be your job right Tamaki?" Tamaki looked even more scared of Ranka.

"Oh Bella-chan! Your lip is bleeding…." Honey pointed out. I had been biting my lip because I was so nervous of Uncle Ranka meeting the host club. _If he hates Tamaki…what would he think of Kaoru?!_

"Here…let's get you cleaned up." Hikaru grabbed my hand and helped me up to escort me to the bathroom.

"Do be careful!" Ranka giggled.

"Why of course sir!" Hikaru smiled.

As soon as we were inside the bathroom Hikaru went looking for the first aid kit. Eventually he found it and started to fix up my bleeding lip.

"Why are you so nervous?" Hikaru asked.

"W—what makes you think I'm nervous?" I laughed nervously.

"You just stuttered and you were biting your lip hard enough to make it bleed. Those are pretty obvious signs you know…" Hikaru chuckled. I gasped a little bit when Hikaru put some disinfectant cream on my lip. It stung really bad! "Care to tell me what you're so nervous about?" Hikaru tried to ask again.

"Well…I guess I just don't want my uncle to disapprove of you guys…I mean…what if he told me and Haruhi never to see you guys again just because of something you said?" I got worried.

"I'm sure Ranka isn't that bad…though he does hate Tamaki a lot now…" Hikaru commented.

"I'm just worried. As much as I don't want to admit it….I like the host club a lot. You guys make me and Haruhi happy. I know Haruhi will never admit it, but I just know that she's been more active ever since she started working for the host club. I know she's there to pay off a debt, but still….I've never seen her look so…happy." I sighed.

"Well what about you?" Hikaru tilted my chin up. Soon enough I was looking into Hikaru's eyes.

"There's not much to say about me…" I blushed.

"I dunno….you seem happier than usual." Hikaru smirked. "Care to tell me anything?" _Is he talking about…Me and Kaoru?_

"There's nothing to say." I grumbled.

"Aw come on…I know you have something to say!" Hikaru poked my cheek.

"Okay fine…I've been happier now that I've made more friends. Because of my autism…I was always alone. That's the thing with autism…it just affects you socially. I was usually the antisocial and silent girl in the back of the room who never bothered to talk or interact with anybody. Haruhi and Uncle Ranka never gave up on me even though my parents did. I always visited Haruhi every summer and each time I improved little by little…." I sighed. Hikaru looked a little bit sad, but gave me a look that urged me to continue. "I noticed that when I moved here and started going to Ouran…that I was suddenly making friends. I just wanted to push everyone away and go back to being alone…that way I wouldn't get hurt… but somehow…Tamaki pulled me into his world and I eventually liked being with the host club." I rested my head on Hikaru's chest. "The shell I created to protect myself from the outside world…slowly broke piece by piece. I don't want my uncle to disapprove of you guys because I think of you all as a part of my family. I don't think Tamaki's crazy at all with the idea that we're family…it's kinda true…" I finished.

Hikaru started rubbing my back in attempt to comfort me. I just hugged Hikaru and let a few tears slip out.

"Well I'll be sure to never let Ranka take you and Haruhi away…I promise." Hikaru whispered in my ear.

I pulled away and looked at Hikaru with wide eyes. I'm pretty sure I was blushing because of Hikaru's smile. It wasn't that fake smile he always used…oh no…this smile was genuine and real. I smiled and kissed Hikaru on the cheek as a friendly gesture.

"I'm pretty sure you missed a spot." Hikaru smirked.

Before I could reply Hikaru had kissed me. My mind was hazy from that point on…Hikaru had put me on the bathroom counter and was kissing me senseless. Hikaru's kisses were full of fire and passion which made me crazy with desire and lust. As soon as he pried my mouth open with his tongue I lost all control. I had my hands underneath his shirt trying to feel as much skin as I possibly could. Hikaru was pretty dominant and kept biting my already injured lip to try and make me succumb to him. I wasn't giving up though…I bit his tongue and sucked on it hard making him moan into the kiss. Our lips separated only to have him attack my neck and shower it with kisses. I bit my lip more to stifle a moan…as soon as he bit my neck trying to give me a love bite I knew I had to put an end to this before things got worse. I gently pushed Hikaru away. I couldn't help, but notice how sexy he looked right now. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"I—I can't Hikaru…I already like someone…" I started tearing up. Hikaru was a really nice guy, but I couldn't do this to Kaoru.

"I won't give up…" Hikaru walked over to the door. "Be sure of that." Hikaru quickly composed himself and left me in the bathroom alone.

I was just absolutely shocked to the core. Did Hikaru just admit that he likes me? I was completely confused….and scared. I didn't know how to deal with something like this…._what do I do?_

"Hey Bella…you alright in there?" Haruhi knocked on the door. Haruhi opened the door and saw how scared I looked. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I then smiled.

"I'm f—fine! I was just…worried about my homework for school! I should work on it later!" I laughed nervously.

"Well…okay then…you wanna go to the super market with us? We're about to go…" Haruhi informed me.

"Of course! Let's get going!" I smiled brightly.

_What the hell do I tell Kaoru? HOW do I tell him?!_

* * *

_DUH DUH DUUUUUH! TO BE CONTINUED! I told you I'd make the story a HHXOCXKH Did you like it? Review please! ^-^ And be nice!_


	10. Helping Nekozawa Adjust To The Light

_YAY FOR CHAPTER 10! I want to thank everyone for encouraging me to continue this story! Without you I probably would have stopped the story and given up on it! But thanks to you I've continued this story, so be proud of yourselves! ^-^ And now I present to you the next chapter!_

* * *

"So…what are we getting for lunch again?" I asked Haruhi.

"Well I'm just going to make something nice and simple so the host club will shut up…" Haruhi replied.

"Sounds good to me…" I sighed. I couldn't stop thinking about Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru's kisses were so passionate and fiery. Kaoru was an amazing kisser too just like his brother, but his kisses were gentle and intoxicating. Either way…I think Hikaru just made me more confused of who I'm in love with now. I can't love both of them can I? _SHIT! That reminds me of the damn movie Renge had me take a role in with the twins! Was she right about our 'character backgrounds' after all? OH DEAR LORD HELP MEEEEEE!_

"Are you alright? You seem more quiet than usual." Haruhi spoke up. I was blushing and shook my head repeatedly trying to get the twins out of my head.

"I—I'm completely fine…I'm just…peachy." I stuttered.

"Okay…NOW you seem a little out of it…did something happen with you and Kaoru?" Haruhi looked confused.

"Oh no…not at all…" I took a deep breath and held it in.

"BELLA! BREATHE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Haruhi looked worried. I finally released the air and tried breathing normally again. "What in the world is wrong with you today?! You look like someone traumatized you and now you can't forget about it! What happened?" Haruhi made me sit down on the bench just outside of the super market.

"I'll be fine…really…"

"Isabella." I froze. Haruhi never really said my first name unless she was either mad at me or disappointed. "Tell me what's wrong…"

I looked at her with sad eyes. I don't know if I can tell Haruhi…I don't want her to think of me differently…_should I tell her? She's my best friend!_

"I—I haven't been able to get my art project done…I remembered that it's due as soon as we get back to school…and I haven't been able to finish it yet." I partially lied. _Oh how I love to truthfully lie. I guess that's a perk of being a major Jack Sparrow fan! He tells some of the truth avoiding the real subject. Brilliant! I love Jack Sparrow! ^-^_

"That's what this is all about?" Haruhi sighed in relief. "I thought it was something worse than that…well I'm glad it's nothing _too_ important. Come on…let's get shopping before they come looking for us…" Haruhi walked in the store with me following behind her. While we were in the frozen food section I got grabbed from behind and was pulled into another aisle.

"What the—" It was Hikaru and Kaoru. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got bored…so we all came here with your uncle. He said he wanted to play the 'stalking game' when he _really_ wanted to be seen with a couple of handsome young boys such as ourselves." They explained with a smile.

"Oh yeah…I forgot he still followed us because he was so worried…but it's funny how he and Haruhi never knew I snuck out." I smirked.

"You sneak out of the apartment?" Kaoru asked.

"Where do you go anyway?" Hikaru also asked.

"What is this? 20 questions?" I grumbled. "Anyways it's none of your business…forget I said anything…" I sighed.

I tried not looking at Hikaru because I kept blushing every time I did.

"Oh wow! There's a stack of commoner's coffee!" The twins pulled me along with them to go look at the coffee. I guess I can just have fun while we're off of school today…

* * *

JOY! I'm back in school and being harassed by Hikaru! Okay well…I don't really think flirting with me constantly counts as harassment. _BUT HE'S DRIVING ME NUTS! _I had to work on homework, so I'm pretty thankful that I didn't really have to interact with anyone. I guess some time alone is really what I need right now…mostly to sort out this shit in my head. I still need to tell Kaoru about the kiss…but how will he handle it? Should I tell him today or tomorrow? Or never? I don't want to sound like some cheating bitch! It WAS Hikaru that kissed me, but did I lead him on without knowing I did? What's that called? Oh yeah…TEASING! Which I totally didn't mean to do! OH GOD I'M FREAKING OUT!

"My…what an unusually young guest…oh well. I'm glad you're here. My little lost kitty cat." Tamaki smiled. Today's cosplay for the host club was COPS. They were just dressed in police uniforms….

I looked up and closed my folder and stuffed it in my backpack. There was a little girl at the host club? _What in the world is going on now?_

"Little kitty cat…why have you come to see us today?" Tamaki asked nicely. All she did was blush before pointing at us.

"It's a reverse harem!" She yelled. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ O.O "This is a reverse harem!"

"That can't be right…I must have heard wrong…maybe there's still some water in my ear from when I went swimming!" Tamaki tried to get 'water' out of his ear to hear the little girl correctly.

"Yeah…water in the ear…" I laughed nervously.

"That's gotta be it!" Hikaru copied what Tamaki was doing.

"I'm sure we just heard her wrong! There's no way this cute little girl said 'Reverse Harem'" Kaoru rubbed his ears too. "There's gotta be something going on with our ears!"

"There's debauchery here…" She spoke up again. _OKAY! What is this little girl smoking?! WHERE THE HELL ARE HER PARENTS?! _"YAY! There's debauchery here isn't there?!" The little girl cheered. "You're the glasses character." Kyoya. "You're the boy Lolita and stoic type" Honey and Mori. "TWINCEST!" Hikaru and Kaoru. "The Bookworm!" Haruhi. "And the silly random moody tease!" She finally pointed at me. _WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_ =_=

"Alright…I'm gonna kill this girl…" I growled as I cracked my knuckles. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly held my arms behind my back. "LET ME GOOO!"

"She's just a little girl Bella!" Kaoru tried reasoning with me.

"SHE CALLED ME A SILLY RANDOM MOODY TEASE!" I yelled.

"Well you are kinda moody _RIGHT _now…" Hikaru pointed out. With that I stopped thrashing around and went quiet.

"I feel horrible…" I went into a depression corner. _I feel like Tamaki now…and that's just saying something…_

Kaoru sat down next to me.

"Awww come on…you're not moody all the time!" Kaoru tried assuring me. "Though she was right about the other stuff…." He then mumbled to himself.

"So I'm a silly random tease then?!" I cried.

"Weeeeelll….a little bit yeah." Kaoru teased me.

"I feel worse…" I sulked again.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru pulled me up. "Look! You're perfect the way you are okay?" He smiled. "You're not just a silly random tease…you're mysterious, unpredictable, lovable, cute, adorable, sweet, kind….need I go on?" Kaoru leaned in towards my face. I practically melted. Kaoru was so sweet!

"Uhh…what are you two doing?" Hikaru looked annoyed. "Jees Kaoru…learn to share." Hikaru smirked and pulled me over to him. Hikaru nuzzled his face in my neck and hugged me tighter. I only blushed more at his actions. I could see Kaoru twitching in anger and stuff! _Oh no…_

"Big brother…BIG BROTHER YOU MUST BE HIM!" We all looked towards the little girl again. She hugged Tamaki like her life depended on it.

"You never told us about this!" Hikaru looked shocked.

"Since when do you have a little sister?!" Kaoru asked.

"I don't! I'm an only child! At least as far as I know!" Tamaki assured us.

"The more I look at you two I guess I can see the resemblance…" I looked at the pair.

Tamaki tried prying the girl off of him.

"You both are blonde after all!" Honey giggled.

"I wanna know if 'glasses character' is superior to 'big brother'" Kyoya wondered.

"Does it really matter? I can't believe she called me 'book worm'" Haruhi muttered.

"Try being the 'silly random moody tease'." I sighed. _AM I a tease? Jees…I had no idea! Maybe I should be more observant of how I act! _

"Would you like to tell me your name little one?" Tamaki asked politely.

"Kirimi!" The girl chirped.

"Kirimi-chan…I think you've made a mistake. I'm really sorry, but I don't have a younger sister." Tamaki told her. Kirimi started crying again which made me feel bad. Does she know where her real brother is?

"A—are you sure? You're blonde just like me." She whimpered.

"T—that is true…" Tamaki also whimpered. "Oh I give in! From now on I'm your new big brother! You're so cute!" Tamaki picked up Kirimi and twirled her around.

"I know you get carried away by emotion…but don't you think it's irresponsible to make such empty promises?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't listen to that mean Haruhi! I'm not irresponsible! Come home with me and I'll look after you!" He laughed.

"Wouldn't that be kidnapping?! I mean…you don't know for sure if this girl really is your sister!" I asked nervously.

"What should we do Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi looked over at Kyoya.

"We should probably find out IF she has a brother at this school."

Okay wait a minute…who else do I know that has blonde hair besides Tamaki? That guy…Nekozawa was it? Doesn't he have blonde hair? I mean I see some blonde hair peeking out of that hood with the cloak he wears all the time.

"It couldn't be…"

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not sure but…I think she's Nekozawa's sister."

"NEKOZAWA?" Hikaru was confused. "She's WAY too adorable to be his sister!"

"Well doesn't he have blonde hair too?" I tried pointing out.

"I could never tell…he always wears that cloak, so it's not so easy to tell you know?" Kaoru looked deep in thought.

"Besides…I highly doubt that such a BRIGHT little child would be related to that DARK creep…" Hikaru grimaced at the thought.

"_**Kirimiiiii….Kirimiiii.**_" A blonde guy opened up the door. That voice was familiar…

"Hey uh…who the hell are you?" The twins bluntly asked.

"You look like a foreigner!" Honey smiled.

"What's up with that? How come the door looks different all of a sudden?" Haruhi asked.

"Is that you Nekozawa? SO I WAS RIGHT? WHOO!" I fist pumped. I am SO good with faces.

"_**Oh Kirimi.**_" The blonde smiled.

"Master…" A man came into the room.

"You forgot your cloak." A maid walked in with the man. After slipping on the cloak I knew that I was indeed correct. It was NEKOZAWA!

"Nekozawa-senpai?!" They all yelled in confusion.

"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to any kind of bright light. For that reason…if he doesn't shroud himself in black, he will fall victim to the brightness of the outside world and undoubtedly collapse! And just to be comfortable he has to cover his beautiful blonde hair with a wig!" She explained dramatically.

"Unfortunately mistress Kirimi is very terrified of dark places." The other man added.

"So this is Nekozawa-senpai's younger sister?" Haruhi asked.

"You are quite insightful! Yes that would be correct sir!" The man sniffled.

Tamaki place Kirimi down and Nekozawa immediately came to his sister with his creepy puppet doll.

"_**Kirimiii…so this is where you've been hiding mwahahahaha!**_" Nekozawa chuckled. Kirimi cried and jumped onto Tamaki again.

"BROTHER! SAVE ME FROM THE MONSTEEERRR!" She cried.

"_**Don't be scared. I'd like to introduce you to someone…this is Beelzenef. The Nekozawa family has worshipped cats for generations.**_" Nekozawa showed Kirimi his puppet.

"You know I don't think she's that scared of the puppet…" Haruhi sighed. "I think it's just you…"

_Way to be blunt Haruhi…_

"It's probably your clothes! We'll help you change okay?" The twins started pulling at his cloak. Nekozawa cried and whined.

"I have an idea! Why don't we just darken the room?" Honey started pulling the curtains along the windows shut. Kirimi only cried more at this, so Honey immediately stopped.

"It's such a tragedy that these siblings are polar opposites…as a result they've come to be known as the Nekozawa family's Romeo and Juliet." The maid finished.

"But I don't think Romeo and Juliet were brother and sister…I think their situation is a little more different." Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh I'm well aware of that! To be honest I just came up with that on the fly! Pretty impressive huh? I thought it might make the story more dramatic!" She chirped.

"We were sent by the family to bring mistress Kirimi home safely." The man said.

"Is the rest of the family…" Hikaru started.

"As out of touch as you are?" Kaoru finished.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A TERRIBLE THING! THE NEKOZAWA'S ARE A DISTINGUISHED FAMILY! THEY ARE THE DESCENDANTS OF THE DINESTY OF RUSSIA!" The maid snapped.

"Wait…you mean Romanoff right?" Tamaki asked.

"It is rumored that once every hundred years…a child in the family is born…one that is destined to be one with the darkness…like our master Umehito."

She kept rambling on and on about how Kirimi never really saw Nekozawa because he was always shrouded in black and she recognized him in portraits. The maid had read her stories of princely characters and after a while she ran out of books to read, so she read Kirimi shojo manga with princely characters. _Which makes sense about what she said earlier._ After Kirimi heard her brother went to Ouran she went looking for her princely big brother and bumped into the host club.

_Uuuugh…why did we always get mixed up with people like this? Should I just leave now?_

"I'm uh…just gonna go now…" I started tip-toeing away. Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed my hands and prevented me from leaving. "Oh come on guys…I don't wanna get mixed up in all of this…" I whined.

"Alright then…I guess I'll just walk you out then…" Kaoru grabbed my bag.

"What?! Who says?" Hikaru growled.

"It's not a big deal Hikaru…I'm coming right back." Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Hikaru.

Hikaru pouted and folded his arms as he sat on the couch. With that said I slipped out of the door with Kaoru.

"God…I never thought I'd get out of there…" I sighed.

"I know what you mean…" Kaoru chuckled.

"Do you wanna make out now that we're alone?" I joked.

"As tempting as that sounds I'd rather not get caught by Hikaru…he's been acting weird lately…and possessive over you too…do you think he knows and is just jealous?" Kaoru looked deep in thought.

"Well…I should probably talk to you about Hikaru…" I blushed. _Okay no backing out now…_ "You remember how Hikaru helped me take care of my bleeding lip at my house?" Kaoru nodded. "Well uh…I don't know why exactly, but he took that as an opportunity to kiss me." Kaoru looked shocked. "I got so scared and I told him that I already liked someone and he stopped, but he said he wasn't gonna give up. I think he likes me Kaoru." I finished. I started tearing up…_what if Kaoru hates me now? I love him…_

"T…THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!" Kaoru growled and punched the wall. "HE THINKS HE CAN STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND AWAY?!" _Girlfriend? AWWWW! He thinks of me as his girlfriend already! I thought we were just on 'dating' status!_

"H—hey! Wait a minute! He doesn't know that I'm dating you remember?! He didn't know what he was doing!" I took Kaoru's hand and held it to my chest in attempt to calm him down.

"You're defending him?!" Kaoru looked shocked and angry.

"KAORU! He doesn't know that we're dating! It's not exactly his fault! I might have done something to tempt him…I'm the silly random moody tease remember? And besides…I don't know _when_ I'm teasing someone…intentionally or on purpose. I'm sorry okay?" I sighed sadly. Kaoru smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry…you're sorta right. I guess I just got worked up…it's just…Hikaru always gets everything." Kaoru grumbled. "I don't want him to get you too…"

"That would never happen okay? Just chill alright? Now…how about we come clean and tell everyone we're dating? Just so this DOESN'T happen again." I offered.

"Alright…after this whole thing with Nekozawa is over." Kaoru decided. "Knowing Tamaki we're probably gonna end up helping him." Kaoru sighed in frustration. I smiled at Kaoru before kissing his cheek. Kaoru pulled me closer to him wrapping an arm around my waist. "You know…Hikaru made me so jealous…I'm gonna have to make sure that everyone knows you're mine." Kaoru smiled deviously.

I blushed. _Kaoru sure is sexy when he wants to be…_ Kaoru leaned in for a kiss and my heart beat a million times faster. I couldn't resist the temptation at this point…I pushed Kaoru in a nearby janitors closet and leaped onto him kicking the door behind us for more privacy.

* * *

And so the next morning we were helping Nekozawa become accustomed to the light to help him bond with Kirimi. With Renge on our side…it might actually be possible to help him.

"Your golden locks glow in the candle light…your skin like ivory…your smile illuminated by the moonlight is such beauty. It's as if…YOU'RE A CURSED WITCH DOLL SHROUDED IN DARKNESS AND SHRIVELED IN BENEVOLENCE!" Nekozawa then smiled creepily.

"NO WAY! You've got it all wrong numb skull!" Renge slapped him with a newspaper hard. "Who told you to say something like that?! How many times do I have to tell you?! You're NOT ALLOWED TO USE ANY OCCULT TERMS!" Renge yelled.

"I—I'm really sorry! But my vocabulary is very limited without those words!" Nekozawa shook with fear.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK BACK TO ME EITHER GOT IT?! A princely character would never try to come up with a sissy excuse like that! Remember! It's okay to have a dark side…some girls like that! Cute brooding girls always love those characters! However, anything related to the occult is out of the question!" Renge scolded him. She pointed at Mori. "Mori-senpai! Go ahead and add that to the board!"

"Looks like Renge is really on top of things." Kyoya commented.

"Yeah! She's on a roll!" Honey smiled.

"But I'm not sure the lines she's feeding him are appropriate for his sister…" Hikaru mumbled.

"You just going to sit and watch boss?" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

"Of course! I don't want to end up with a curse on me." Tamaki said nonchalantly.

Kaoru smiled as he looked over at me. Hikaru and Kaoru both got up and sat with me.

"So what are you drawing this time?" Hikaru tried looking. I sighed and stopped doodling as I showed him. I drew a very detailed drawing of Godzilla. And guess who I drew AS Godzilla? Renge. It suited her honestly. At the bottom of the drawing was everyone running from Renge-zilla as she chased everyone in rage. The twins looked impressed at the detail, but when they got the idea of the drawing they started laughing so hard.

"THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Kaoru pounded the desk with his fist.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hikaru was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

The others looked at us and we all whistled like nothing was going on as I hid my sketchbook in my back pack.

"What were you guys just doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh nothing! Just talking about an inside joke!" Hikaru put his arm around my shoulder. Kaoru joined and put his arm around my shoulder too.

"Yeah…you wouldn't get it anyway!" Kaoru smiled.

"Okay senpai! I think we're ready to move on don't you think?" Renge asked Nekozawa.

"NO PLEASE! I don't think I'm ready yet!" Nekozawa looked terrified.

With that said Renge whipped out a flashlight and aimed it at Nekozawa. I felt sorry for the guy. I know we were trying to help him change for Kirimi, but it seemed like Renge was just torturing him!

"It's not physically affecting you, so it must be psychological! Even Edgar was able to face it once he found his courage!" Renge said.

"But I thought you rejected the occult?" Nekozawa smirked.

"Occult fiction is good…occult fashion is NOT." Renge pointed out.

"Is that so?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't judge him!" Hikaru spoke up.

"You're the one always wearing weird cosplay!" Kaoru added.

"You've got to put your heart into the delivery of these lines." Renge told Nekozawa. "You have to imagine that you're talking to Kirimi-chan!"

"That's easy for you to say…but **that** doesn't look anything like her…" Nekozawa mumbled and pointed over to the teddy bear.

"WOULD YOU QUIT COMPLAINING?! Look at her through the eyes of your heart! THE EYES OF YOUR HEART!" She shoved the bear in his face.

"That's right! Remember why you're doing this! It's all for Kirimi-chan's sake! Just give it a shot! It'll look like her if you use your imagination." Tamaki assured him. The twins smiled evilly at Tamaki's words.

"Here you go boss!"

Tamaki and I both turned around and saw a mannequin with a bikini on and a short wig on top. _Was that supposed to be Haruhi?_

"We got one ready just for you!" Hikaru smirked.

"We think you should confess your love to this Haruhi doll!" Kaoru copied his smirk.

"This doll….is Haruhi?" I asked.

"You should teach him by example!" The twins told him. _Oh god…this won't end well._

Tamaki closed his eyes and unlocked his inner imagination. He held the mannequin lovingly and actually pretended it was Haruhi.

"Excuse me…" Haruhi came in. Tamaki shot away from the doll in embarrassment.

"H—Haruhi! You're the real one!" Tamaki was blushing. "When did you get here?!" Tamaki threw the mannequin to the side.

"Kirimi-chan came running the club room looking for you again…If you've got time to do disgusting things like this…surely you can spare some time and hang out with her for awhile." Haruhi glared at him.

"Disgusting?!" Tamaki was back in his corner of woe again.

The twins began laughing like there was no tomorrow. I just sighed and felt bad for Tamaki. The twins tricked him and made him look like an idiot. _Poor Tamaki..._

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I've been busy with school! I still try to make time to write my stories though! Anyways review and let me know what you think! ^-^_


	11. Honey's Cavity! DUH DUH DUUUUH

_Thanks a lot for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^_

* * *

"You don't like children Haruhi?" Kyoya looked confused.

"It's not like that but…she's been having me read over fifty books of Shojo manga for the past three weeks and to my surprise they really are full of reverse harem and debauchery!" Haruhi complained.

"You want any help? I'll take over for you if you want." I offered.

"You like children?" Kyoya asked.

"I used to babysit them all the time when I was working with interacting with other people…surprisingly kids love me! And I'm used to it now…I just know how to make them laugh." I smiled.

"…big brother?" Kirimi popped up at the door. As she looked around the room for Tamaki she started freaking out about the dark again. "This room is really dark and scary!" She began crying.

"Kirimi-chan! I asked you to wait for me in the other room." Haruhi went to comfort her.

I went over and then picked her up and began dancing and jumping around with her in my arms.

"There, there little one! There's nothing to be afraid of!" I smiled. Kirimi immediately started giggling as Tamaki joined me. I twirled Kirimi around and started making airplane noises. Tamaki joined me and then took a turn spinning her around and cheering her up.

"Senpai?" Renge looked concerned at Nekozawa.

We all stopped to look at Nekozawa who was chanting "I'm a handsome princely big brother" over and over as he held the flashlight in his face.

"He did it!" Honey looked amazed. Mori clapped in support. I was also amazed. Nekozawa really was improving! And he was willing to do all of this for his little sister.

"Nekozawa-senpai has come a long way! He's able to flash a flashlight in his own face!" Renge looked proud.

The twins looked bored and just threw confetti around them.

"Way to go senpai." They said dully.

"Good job senpai! I'm impressed!" Haruhi also clapped.

"You did it! Your little sister is going to be so thrilled!" Tamaki smiled brightly. He brought Kirimi over to get a glimpse of Nekozawa. "Look there Kirimi! That gentleman over there is your real big brother!"

Kirimi looked amazed for a minute…until he turned around. As soon as he turned around to face Kirimi we could see how creepy he looked in the dark with only a flashlight showing parts of his face. It DID look pretty scary. In seconds Kirimi took off running and crying.

"I guess flashing a light in his face…" Hikaru started.

"Sent her screaming and running." Kaoru finished.

"No shit…" I glared at the twins.

"Oh Kirimi…" Nekozawa sobbed. I felt so sorry for him. Things just weren't working as planned.

"Nekozawa?" I was about to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, but he snapped at me.

"No. No more training…I'm done." He glared at me. "Even if we continue your special training…there's no guarantee that she'll accept me…I want you to take my place as her brother Suoh…"

"But that's ridiculous. You're the big brother she's looking for." Tamaki glared at him. "If you care about her…then you'll do whatever it takes to win her over!"

The twins started opening the curtains to the room and noticed Kirimi in the courtyard.

"Hey look…it's Kirimi-chan…it looks like she hasn't made it out of the courtyard yet." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah…and there's something down with her." Kaoru noticed. "Oh…it's just a cat."

"Your family sure does love cats." Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah! Even strays warm up to you guys!" Kaoru added.

Nekozawa looked surprised and immediately went over to the window.

"What did you say?! They're revered by our family it's true! But Kirimi wouldn't participate in something like that!" Nekozawa said. "Something occult as befriending a stray cat!"

"It's just a cat…what's the big deal?" I mumbled to myself.

"Kirimi hates animals and cats are the creatures she fears most!" Nekozawa added.

And without a second thought Nekozawa just jumps through and breaks the window to save Kirimi from a cat. _Weird right? And I thought things couldn't get weirder…_

"He's not wearing his black cloak!" Haruhi yelled.

_Oh yeah…whoops…_

I was a little weirded out, but when I thought about what he just did…it was actually really sweet. He risked going into the light to protect his little sister from something she feared the most…which happened to be a cat as strange as it sounded.

* * *

And just like that Nekozawa was back to embracing the darkness.

"He probably got more sun in one day then he ever will in his life." Hikaru sighed.

"That may be true, but he immediately went running for the darkness again." Honey looked sad.

"Yeah…what a waste…he went running to those black clothes again…" Kaoru looked disappointed.

"Even so…Kirimi knows that her big brother will risk coming into the light to protect her." I smiled.

Haruhi also smiled and held my hand. I looked over at Kaoru giving him THE look. He nodded and then stood over next to me. Everyone looked confused, but we knew we couldn't back out now.

"Ummm…we've got something to announce." Kaoru grabbed my hand for support.

"Well…some of you already figured it out but…Kaoru and I are dating." I spoke up.

We all waited for everyone's reaction. Hikaru and Tamaki looked shocked to the core.

"That's great Bella-chan and Kao-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Honey smiled.

"Hm" Mori smiled at us and nodded in agreement with Honey.

"www—w—ww….**WHAT?!**" Tamaki and Hikaru exploded.

"It's about time you told everyone." Kyoya smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Tamaki and Hikaru shouted at Kyoya.

"I was the first one to figure it out…and I saw it with my own eyes too." He pointed out.

"Yeah…I guess that makes me the second one to find out." Haruhi sighed.

"YOU KNEW TOO HARUHI?!"

"Well…I saw them making out in her closet when you guys came over to our house." She confessed.

"**KAORU YOU LYING SON OF A—**" Hikaru never finished his sentence because Tamaki pushed him out of the way and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME BELLLAAAAAA?! AS YOUR FATHER I CANNOT APPROVE OF THIS RELATIONSHIP!" Tamaki flipped out. I felt sick as Tamaki kept shaking me. Kaoru noticed this and pulled me away from Tamaki. "Please tell me you're joking!" Tamaki looked ready to burst into flames with Hikaru.

"This isn't a joke you two! Now cut it out! You made Bella sick Tamaki! Great going!" Kaoru yelled at Tamaki.

Kaoru walked me over to the couch and then gave me some water.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru held my hand. Hikaru and Tamaki shot glares at Kaoru.

"I—I'm fine…" I breathed out. I took a sip and slowly stood back up. "Now as for you two…" I looked at Tamaki and Hikaru. Both paled, stiffened up, and gulped as they realized they angered me. "I like Kaoru and I'm not going to let you get in the way of that. You can either accept it or not talk to me anymore… is that understood?" Tamaki hesitantly nodded and as for Hikaru…he didn't look too happy, but he nodded anyway.

"Fine then…you go ahead and date Kaoru. It's like I said before Bella…." Hikaru looked at me with those determined eyes of his. "_I won't give up….be sure of that._" He smirked. My eyes widened in surprise. He was quoting what he said earlier back at my house when he kissed me. I touched my lips remembering how Hikaru had kissed me and how I rejected him. He was being completely serious. Kaoru looked at Hikaru in surprise and then got furious right away.

"You've got some nerve Hikaru!" Kaoru growled.

"What?" Hikaru feigned innocence.

"I know what you did to her! You kissed her behind my back!" Kaoru balled his hands into fists. Everyone looked at Hikaru in surprise.

_Oh god no…please don't tell me they're going to fight! This time it'll be for real…and that will be even worse than their fake fight._

"Yeah well you were secretly dating her behind MY back!" Hikaru retorted. Kaoru looked down and frowned knowing he was right. _But it wasn't like Hikaru was dating me first!_

"I'm sorry…I guess I was being a little selfish Hikaru…I just wanted Isabella to myself and I kept it secret. I should have told you about us right away because you're my brother and I tell you everything…" Kaoru looked at Hikaru with sad eyes. "But I won't let you take her away from me. She's my girlfriend, I love her, **and** I'm going to fight for her." Kaoru then looked determined.

Hikaru glared at Kaoru, but just nodded.

"Fine then. If you want a battle…" Hikaru gave Kaoru the most intimidating glare we've ever seen. "**I'll give you a war.**"

_Oh god….what did I get myself into? Was telling everyone about us a bad idea_? O.o

* * *

The next day was nothing but awkward. I couldn't bring myself to talk to Hikaru OR Kaoru. I mean…they were pretty much competing over me and I was just stuck in the middle of this fight. Kaoru won my heart first and I'll always love him. There was just something about Hikaru that also drew me towards him.

"So how are things with Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked Haruhi.

"I don't know…they seem fine actually." Haruhi commented. "You think they made up?"

"B—but they looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out yesterday!" I practically yelled.

"Well I don't know for sure…Hikaru looked angry, but this morning they both seemed fine." Haruhi informed me.

"Should I talk to Kaoru?"

"Why wouldn't you? You're both dating right?" Haruhi sighed.

"Sorry…you're right." I finally stood up out of my chair and went to find Kaoru. Lunch was almost over and I needed to talk to Kaoru. After finding him I pushed him into an empty classroom.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA—Bella?" Kaoru sighed in relief. "I haven't really had the chance to talk to you. What's up?" Kaoru noticed I looked troubled.  
"Are you and Hikaru doing fine? I feel so horrible that you two might be fighting…and that it's my entire fault." I mumbled softly. Kaoru wiped away a tear from my face with his thumb.

"Actually…Hikaru and I are doing fine. In fact we're better than we were yesterday…I thought I was going to literally kill him, but once we got home we managed to talk it out." Kaoru explained. "We were both angry at each other, but we also knew that we didn't want you to get mixed up in all of this." Kaoru smiled and kissed my forehead. "So we called a truce…"

I looked up at Kaoru and noticed something on his cheek. I licked my thumb and tried to get this smudge off of Kaoru's cheek. What shocked me was that it was make-up. What shocked me even more was that this make-up was used to cover up a bruise on his cheek. Kaoru's eyes widened and he looked down at the floor feeling guilty.

"What the hell happened Kaoru?! **This** is what you call a truce?!" I cried.

"We **did** call a truce! I told you we were angry at each other! But we managed to work it out I promise! We just had to let out some steam!" Kaoru assured me.

"You promise?"

"Huh?"

"Promise me that you won't fight with Hikaru. I could never forgive myself if you two started hating each other because of me. I don't have a twin sister, but if I did have one and I fought over some boy with her…" I stopped finishing what I was about to say, but I knew Kaoru understood what I meant.

"I would never let anything get that far Isabella." Kaoru grabbed my hand and kissed it repeatedly.

"Thank you…" I breathed out.

* * *

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki looked terrified.

"It's done alright…" Hikaru sighed.

"But it wasn't our fault." Kaoru pointed out.

"Whaaa?! You idiots! You're the ones that bumped into it right?!" Tamaki practically yelled.

"Only because Haruhi was running away!" Hikaru told him.

"We only wanted to catch her, so we could dress her up in cosplay!" Kaoru explained.

"So what? We cosplay all the time!" Tamaki argued.

"We weren't going with the usual host club costumes!" Hikaru grinned.

"We want to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay! Disguised as a girl!" Kaoru copied Hikaru's grin.

_Disguised? SHE** IS** A GIRL YOU MORONS!_

"Disguised as a girl?" Haruhi sighed. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for Haruhi.

"You'd like to see it too…wouldn't you?" The twins smirked.

"I'd definitely want to see that." Tamaki's face was beet red. He then gripped his hair trying to get such thoughts out of his head. "NO! What am I thinking?! There's no time for stuff like that right now!" Tamaki then pointed at the twins. "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to distract me from the mess you've made!" He accused them. "Get away from Haruhi you punks!" He yelled.

"No way!" They smirked.

"Let me goooo!" Haruhi whined.

"Excuse me…we don't have guests, so I don't mind you making a racket…but please…be careful. You don't want to wake up Honey-senpai." Kyoya pointed out.

We all froze. _Was Honey scary when he woke up or something? I can't really picture that._

"He's a third year who still takes afternoon naps?" Haruhi asked. "Well we're gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point…let's just wake him up and apologize." Haruhi went to wake up Honey.

"No wait! Don't get any closer to Honey-senpai!" The three boys whispered. They were hiding behind the couch.

"Come back! It's safe over here!" Tamaki whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Honey-senpai wakes up in a very bad mood after napping!" He explained.

"Now this may be just a rumor but…the Haninozuka family went to an American military base for some combat training. Supposedly…Honey-senpai slept through most of it because of his jet leg. Then a soldier came in to wake him up because he was sleeping so long….and that day he wiped out two platoons of soldiers! And not just any soldiers, green berets…and I've heard that ever since that day, America has had issues with us!" Tamaki explained.

"How terrifying!" The twins cried.

"Yeah right…you're just making that up." I walked over.

"And we've got a bigger problem! Usa-chan was hand made by Honey-senpai's deceased grandmother! That bunny is his most prized possession! I can't imagine how he'll wake up to find his precious Usa-chan ruined!" Tamaki and the twins hugged each other out of fear.

"Well I'd kill you guys too. You ruined something his dead grandmother gave him…you should have been more careful…" I grumbled.

"HE'S GONNA DO TO US WHAT HE DID TO THOSE SOLDIERS!" They all cried.

"You're exaggerating…" Haruhi sighed. "It's impossible for that story to be true…I mean come on…" Haruhi wasn't buying it either.

"It is! And there's more proof that Honey-senpai has an evil side to him! Listen to this!" Tamaki whispered. "His blood type is AB, how do you like that?!"

"Yeah so what?" I folded my arms.

"But Bella…that means he's the same blood type as Kyoya."

I froze and my eyes widened. _OH SHIT! WE'RE DOOMED I TELL YA!_ We all slowly turned to look at Kyoya.

"What's the matter? Do you guys have a problem with my blood type?" Kyoya kept typing on his lap top.

We saw Honey stir a bit and we all froze with fear.

"This is bad! We have to do something before he wakes up!" Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Sir!" They whispered.

Tamaki explained this weird plan and at this point I just wanted to get at a safe distance from Honey. I started tip toeing towards the door until I was grabbed from behind.

"Then we'll have to go to plan B. Have Usa-chan taken to the cleaners! Bella! Put on this bunny suit!" Tamaki held a bunny suit in front of me. I paled a bit.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL WEAR IT! HE'LL KNOW ITS MEEEEE!" I tried running, but Tamaki kept a good grip on the back of my uniform.

"No he won't! He won't be able to tell if he's just waking up from a nap!"

"Then why don't YOU wear it you moron?!" I yelled.

"IT WON'T BE AS CUTE IF I WEAR IT! COME ON!" Tamaki argued. I fell towards the ground realizing that my jacket had snapped open. I blushed as I noticed that my white long sleeve shirt that went under the uniform was also ripped off too. I was currently being seen in just my lacy bra…thanks to Tamaki.

"**AAAAAAAAAAH! YOU ASSHOLE!**" I screamed. Tamaki's eyes widened and he paled at the sight of me.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened as well and they immediately blushed and turned their heads away. I ran to the changing room embarrassed enough.

* * *

I felt so embarrassed that I couldn't even face the others. I sat alone in the corner and ate some strawberry short cake by myself. I didn't want to be seen by anyone…especially not the boys.

"Oh come on…it wasn't that bad." Kaoru assured me.

"Yeah…you look great without a shirt!" Hikaru joked. Kaoru smacked Hikaru upside the head.

"That's not what she wants to hear Hikaru." Kaoru growled.

"S—sorry…you're right." Hikaru muttered. "Well it was just an accident! Tamaki-senpai didn't mean to do that! We'll make him buy you another uniform."

"**I'm going to kill him.**" I looked at Tamaki with killing intent in my eyes.

"How about we pull a mean prank on him? That manages to cheer you up!" Kaoru offered.

I picked up the cake and aimed it at Tamaki's head. Kaoru and Hikaru were struggling to put my hands down and without thinking Hikaru had shoved my hand towards his mouth and managed to eat the cake.

Kaoru and I froze and thought Hikaru was going to choke, but he managed to swallow the cake.

"No throwing cake at tono…you'll get in trouble." Hikaru breathed out. Hikaru licked his lips noticing there was still some icing on his bottom lip. I started laughing when I noticed I smeared cake on his face.

"You've got cake on your face!" I giggled. Hikaru smirked before rubbing his face on mine.

"There…now you have some cake on your face!" Hikaru smirked in triumph.

"HEY! Meanie!" I pouted.

Kaoru grabbed a napkin on a table nearby and wiped my face clean. He handed Hikaru a napkin too.

"You guys are hopeless." Kaoru teased.

We all looked over at Honey when we noticed he looked like he was in pain.

"Honey-senpai…is it…" Haruhi tried to take a look at Honey's mouth.

"It's fine…" Honey held his cheek.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and I all got up and held Honey down. It had to be a cavity for sure.

"Hold still!" Hikaru told Honey.

"Honey-senpai! Please quit squirming!" Kaoru whined. Honey started thrashing around and refused to let us near him.

"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me! Leave me alone!" Honey cried.

Mori came over and threw Honey onto the couch. He was now sprawled on top of Honey in a very compromising position. I was actually blushing at this site as all the customers squealed in joy.

"Yes! That's it! That's what was missing! It's MOOOEEEEE!" Renge practically danced with joy.

"So is it…a cavity?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Mori confirmed.

"It's alright…I'll be okay." Honey trembled.

"Tamaki." Mori turned to Tamaki and gave him a look.

"Yes you're right…I'll take care of this…" Tamaki went into the center of the room. "Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity I'm afraid he can't have sweets. So we'll be supportive and ask you kindly to refrain from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over."

"No Takashi! You can't! Please don't take my snacks away! Don't do it!" Honey cried. Mori walked away with the cake Honey was eating. "I can handle it! Don't take away my caaaake!"

"No more cake." Mori said.

And from that day forward Honey would be going on every day in a living hell.

* * *

After the host club I saw Hikaru walk back in to grab his cell phone.

"Here's your phone." I tossed his phone back towards him. Hikaru caught it with one hand. _Nice catch…_

"Thanks…I forgot all about it. I couldn't help, but think about Honey-senpai. Life's going to suck for him…" He sighed.

"I'll bet." I nodded in agreement.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"She went on ahead without me. I just finished my art project that you guys sold online." I told him.

"Oh yeah…look about that…I'm sorry. Kaoru and I didn't know about it until the day before it was sold and we just assumed Kyoya got permission from you…" Hikaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's fine…I got over it." I sighed.

Hikaru walked over to me and gave me a bag.

"I also wanted to give this to you…it's a new uniform…I went ahead and got you an extra uniform of mine. It should fit."

"T—thanks…that's really nice of you." I blushed.

"I'm sorry about what Tamaki did…we should have tried to get him away from you or something…it's not like he meant to do that but still—" Hikaru blushed.

"It's fine! Really! I mean…that was super embarrassing and I'll kill Tamaki tomorrow….but let's not worry about it." I saw a smudge on Hikaru's cheek as well. I immediately licked my thumb and wiped it away. Hikaru also had a bruise just like Kaoru. They practically matched.

"H—hey! What's the big idea?"

"Promise me you won't fight with Kaoru again." I put my hand over his bruise. I hated seeing the twins get hurt like that.

"Fine…I promise…" Hikaru sighed and looked down. "Look…I swear to god that we've made up and—"

"It's alright. Kaoru told me." I interrupted him. Hikaru flinched in pain as I touched his bruise lightly. "Man…that's some shiner you've got…I'm surprised you managed to hide it with make-up." I looked at the bruise in amazement. I froze when Hikaru turned his face slightly and pressed a kiss to my palm. I immediately snatched my hand away.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that…" Hikaru whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Hikaru kissed my forehead and walked out of the club room leaving me blushing and confused.

_What just happened here?_

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! ^-^ I would love to hear what you all think! So please share! :D_


	12. The Newspaper Club!

_Seriously! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It makes me super happy! ^-^ With that said…MOVING ON!_

* * *

I felt so bad for Honey…I mean why not go to a dentist like a normal person and just get a cavity filling? But NOOOOoooo…they didn't did they?! Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I had witnessed Mori being strict by taking his candy and torturing him with a picture with lots of different cake on it.

"Ouch…" The twins flinched.

"I can't help but feel sorry for him." Haruhi muttered.

"Well why can't Honey just go to a dentist and get a cavity filling? Then he wouldn't be having this problem…" I said.

"Good point…" Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I had no idea Mori-senpai could be so brutal…" Hikaru sighed.

"I didn't expect it…I thought his principles kept him from doing anything to upset Honey-senpai." Kaoru thought.

"And to think he could get the boss to go along with him." Hikaru added.

* * *

After getting to the host club I saw most of the customers were miserable without sweets. I felt annoyed at this whole thing…I just wanted to tell Mori to TAKE. HONEY. TO. A. **DENTIST**!

"What's wrong Bella?" A customer asked me.

"Oh nothing…" I sighed. "Just hungry is all…" I lied. I walked away and hid behind a plant.

My stomach grumbled very loudly. _I guess I'm NOT lying…wow…_ Without thinking I got out one of my Hershey Kisses that I had in small bag. I made sure to have them in my pocket to keep them hidden. As long as Honey didn't see me with my chocolate, what was the harm? I just had to remember what Kyoya said. _"You better watch yourselves out there. Remember not to give any sweets to Honey-senpai no matter what tricks he resorts to."_

"What's that you just put in your mouth?" Kaoru asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin and quickly crunched the wrapper and put it in my pocket as I turned to face Kaoru.

"N—nothing! Just a cough drop!" I lied.

"Was that candy you just had dearest Bella?" Hikaru came from behind me.

"STOP SCARING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME YOU GUYS!" I flipped out.

"Weeell?" They asked.

"Well what?" I was confused.

"Was that candy or what?" They asked quietly. I blushed and shook my head repeatedly. I didn't want to risk Kyoya killing me. "Oh really? Then I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves then."

Kaoru grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. He pried my mouth open with his tongue and our tongues were now intertwined in a heated battle. I could hear thuds on the floor and I quickly separated us. Kaoru smirked as he licked his lips.

"Yummy…chocolate." Kaoru kissed my cheek.

I heard a few more thuds and looked to see an audience gathered around us. Some of the girls had fainted from our display while the rest just squealed.

"Kaaooorrruuu!" Hikaru whined. "We were supposed to play punishment games with her later! Way to ruin it! Now I get a kiss!" Hikaru pulled me in for a kiss and bit my lip forcing his tongue in. I felt way to dizzy to fight back and just succumbed to his charms and skillful kissing. I realized what was going on after several seconds and pushed Hikaru away too.

"You two are evil." I mumbled to myself.

The twins just smirked at this. We all looked around and saw that everyone else had fainted.

_Jeez….everyone looks like they've hit the lottery!_ =-=

I felt bad that I let Hikaru just kiss me like that. Even though I couldn't see how Kaoru felt I could tell on the inside that he was seething with anger. It hurt me that I did this to him…and all because Hikaru has a thing for me. I guess it hurt him most because his own twin brother was also in love with me. Forgetting about Hikaru for a bit I looked at all the things Honey was trying to do to trick Mori into letting him have sweets again, but so far nothing worked. Honey even scared away some of his customers because they knew the new rule! No sweets in the club until Honey's cavity was gone. It sucks for him…but I'm not going to follow the rule. I'm a sucker for sweets and my only friend back in the US always sends me candy that I know I'll miss. No offense to Japan, but…they don't have the candy I've loved since I was a kid. And you know what else was funny? Honey tried getting candy from Haruhi! And if we all know Haruhi by now…well…let's not go there. By the end of the host club Honey looked like he could kill someone. He kept pacing around in circles and I was a little bit scared to go near him. I mean seriously…wasn't he an expert in martial arts and stuff? No thank you! I'd rather not die today!

"He's gonna crack." Tamaki sighed.

"Would someone please talk to him? He's scaring me…" Kaoru mumbled.

Hikaru jumped up when we saw Honey going where the candy was usually stashed in the host club.

"HE'S GOING FOR THE CANDY!" Hikaru yelled worriedly.

"No need to worry…" Kyoya smiled. "We emptied out all the sweets."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" I looked at Kyoya fearfully. "Evil shadow king…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

"Kyoya-senpai…you seem really chipper today." Haruhi commented.

We all saw Honey pull out Tamaki's teddy bear from one of the cabinets and throw it on the ground harshly tossing it aside like it was garbage.

"Oh! He keeps doing that to my teddy bear!" Tamaki cried.

"Well there he goes…" Kaoru muttered. Honey had finally given up and landed flat on his face. It was like he was dying or something…

"Three days and he gives up…" Hikaru added.

Tamaki being the idiot went over to check on him.

"Um…Honey-senpai?" Tamaki shook Honey gently.

In result…Honey bit his hand and wouldn't let go.

"AAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE'S EATING MY ARM OFF!" Tamaki screamed. Tamaki kept running with Honey hanging off of his hand. It was like Honey turned into a vicious piranha.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori stepped in. "Don't take this out on other people." _THANK YOU!_ Honey let go of Tamaki's hand.

"Phew…you saved me…I thought I was a goner…" Tamaki sighed in relief.

"It's disgraceful." Mori finished.

"...Takashi...…YOU IDIOT!"

We all flipped out. Honey had fucking flipped Mori! HE NEVER HURT HIM BEFORE! IT'S **MORI **FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"A little bit isn't gonna hurt me! You're so mean! You're such a hard head! That's it I hate you! I HATE YOU TAKASHI!" And with that Honey ran away crying.

"Honey-senpai!" Tamaki ran after him.

"Hey Mori-senpai?" Hikaru looked concerned.

"That was harsh…will you be alright?" Kaoru asked.

Mori stood up and stumbled into a table. Those three words ringing in his head.

"Man he really got to you…I don't know what's going on, but it seems like you're self destructing…" Hikaru commented.

"Maybe Honey-senpai wouldn't hate you if you weren't so hard on him in the first place." Kaoru added.

"It was on purpose." Haruhi spoke up. "Mori-senpai…have you been acting like this because you want Honey-senpai to hate you?" Haruhi asked.

"Why would he do that?" Hikaru asked.

"It makes no sense…that would be like the end of the world for Mori-senpai." Kaoru said.

"Why would he do it on purpose?" They asked in unison.

"Well maybe…it was because he was trying to punish himself." I concluded. "I'm right aren't I?"

Mori didn't speak for what seemed like hours. After several seconds of silence he began to talk.

"Yeah…you are. This was my fault. Mitsukuni has a cavity…because I'm careless...twice before his nap time I forgot to make him brush his teeth." _SERIOUSLY? You people are weird…_

"But that's not really your responsibility!" Hikaru defended Mori.

"He should know better…" Kaoru sighed.

"But if Mitsukuni has to get false teeth…it'll be my fault." Mori looked so upset. I never saw him look so down before. He must really love his cousin. I guess I can understand…I love Haruhi a lot too!

"Uuuh…don't worry! That's not gonna happen!" The twins assured him.

"Wow…what a pessimist." Haruhi mumbled.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now if he hadn't thrown me down." Mori said.

"So because he felt at fault…Mori-senpai felt the need to receive some kind of punishment from Honey-senpai to make up for his failure." Kyoya summed up. _Thank you captain obvious…_

"Well…while that makes for a nice story and everything…" Hikaru started.

"It was just a little cavity…right?" Kaoru finished.

"Exactly what I've been saying all along…" I sighed. "You guys make it sound like he was mortally wounded or something…"

We were all surprised to see Honey standing at the door. Did he hear everything we just said? I guess he had a little encouragement to stay because of Tamaki. Did he finally get through to Honey?

"Well…there you have it Honey-senpai. What will you do now?" Tamaki asked.

Honey started breaking down into tears and ran over to Mori immediately.I smiled as I saw Honey hug Mori, but I just chuckled when I knew how dramatic the hosts could be. And all worked out in the end! Honey got over his cavity and he was able to eat sweets after a few days!

* * *

The next few days of school were boring. Except for being with Kaoru. We've made out…and I'm still counting…we've made out around most of the entire school. What's really great about hanging with the host club was being with Kaoru. That was the only thing I could look forward to. I saw the twins in some of my other classes, but I never really get to hang out with Kaoru except for lunch and after school for when we're at the host club. THAT'S IT! We totally needed to make time on the weekends or I'd lose it eventually! And right now? I'm just bored and drawing. I was drawing a funny little picture of the host club. I was watching Alice In Wonderland last night and I had this weird dream with Haruhi and me being in our own wonderland. Tamaki was the Mad Hatter, the twins were the Cheshire cat, Kyoya was the caterpillar, and I wasn't sure who Honey and Mori were. I just couldn't stop thinking about that dream! It was way to weird and I had the need to draw this out.

"Hey Isabella." I looked up and saw Kyoya standing next to me. I quickly shut my sketchbook and put it away.

"Yeah?" I sighed. I was pretty bored.

"Why don't you go hang out with the twins? I'm sure they'd love to be with you. And our customers seem to like the love triangle with you three." Kyoya smirked.

"It's always profits with you isn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on…I'll lower Haruhi's debt more if you do." Kyoya offered.

"What makes you think that will help?"

"What else do you want?"

"I want some candy…" I smirked.

"That's it? Candy?" Kyoya looked puzzled. "Alright then…here you go. I grab some in case Honey-senpai ever wants any."

I looked into Kyoya's bag and saw something that caught my interest right away. A Tootsie Pop. I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru without another word. I unwrapped the lollipop and sat in between the twins as they played a game of shell matching.

"Well look who decided to join us Kaoru." Hikaru smirked.

"Oh Izzy…did you miss us already?" Kaoru purred.

"I got so lonely…I couldn't bear to be away from you guys any longer." I pouted.

They both smiled as we all played along with our little act. The twins made me play some shell matching games with them. I kept 'losing' each time.

"Oh I lost again?" I pouted.

"Now go easy on her princesses…Bella is quite the crybaby." Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru! That's not true I am not a crybaby—"

"Oooh…so you're gonna deny it huh?" Kaoru copied Hikaru's smirk.

"What about what happens when we all play punishment games…tell us what happens then Bella." Hikaru lightly gripped my chin.

"But that's because you…." Hikaru lifted my chin up and began to lightly tickle it with his index finger.

I giggled and then playfully pushed Hikaru.

"Fine…just for teasing me I won't let you share my lollipop!" I licked my lollipop some more. The customers around us were going crazy at this point.

"You'll share some with me won't you? I didn't do anything…" Kaoru smiled at me seductively.

I smirked and handed Kaoru the lollipop which he took gladly. I started blushing when I saw how concentrated Kaoru looked while licking that lollipop. I was gonna go crazy and tackle him at this point.

* * *

"HIKARU! YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL HARUHI!" Tamaki growled.

I was shocked when I saw Haruhi on the ground looking like she got trampled by a stampede.

"It's your fault for not catching it boss!" Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah who knew you would be so bad at it? So much for being the Genji of Ouran Academy." Kaoru teased.

I just knew this wasn't going to end well. Tamaki was going to try and prove them wrong of course…and that would end in disaster.

"STARLIIIIGHT KICK!" Tamaki kicked the ball so hard that it disappeared out of sight.

"Whoa!"

"So fast!"

"Take care of yourseeeelf! Byeee…" The twins waved goodbye to the ball.

We had realized where the ball went and what had happened to the people inside the room. It was the Newspaper Club…I always did hate that club…I've watched the leader of their club from afar. He just sucked at selling newspapers because everyone knew that they were all lies. It was pretty annoying. I they even wrote shit about me once about two months after I came to Ouran. He was really annoying...

"Really! We're terribly sorry about that." Tamaki bowed his head.

"Don't worry it's no big deal. It could have happened to anyone right? Just a ball flying through the window and hitting me upside the head." The club leader smiled falsely. He was so jealous of Tamaki. Anyone could tell! _I hate this guy so much…_

"Please! Accept our apology!" Tamaki begged.

"Well this works out perfectly. I was just thinking about approaching the Host Club for a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested. Of course the same goes for your _groupie_ over there." He looked my way. I got angry…this guy is asking for a fight.

"What did you call me _four eyes_?!" I got up and cracked my knuckles. The leader of the club flinched and his eyes widened for a bit. "Call me that again I dare you." I growled.

"Did I say groupie? I meant the lovely woman who's devoted to her cousin of course!" He quickly rephrased what he said before.

"That's what I thought you said." I stood back next to Kaoru and Hikaru who were snickering.

"You totally scared him." Hikaru chuckled quietly.

"That asshole wrote some fake story about me…I'm still mad at him about it." I whispered in his ear.

"What did he write about you?" Kaoru asked.

"He said that Haruhi and I had some incest thing going on or whatever and that was why I was always at the club with you guys." I replied.

"Seriously?" Hikaru and Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "That's just weird. He's an idiot if he thinks anyone would believe that."

"I know right?" I glared at him from where I was standing. _But unfortunately people did believe it...until I set them straight of course..._

"I didn't know we even had a newspaper club…" Haruhi spoke up.

"It's more of gossip than an actual newspaper." I held up a newspaper.

"Yeah. Like a trashy tabloid. It's a newspaper filled with scandalous love affairs, family power struggles, and junk like that." Kaoru added.

"It's mainly a gossip rag that specializes in stirring up lies and scandals…" Hikaru finished.

"And everyone knows its all lies so nobody reads anymore." We all said in unison.

The other hosts had frozen for a moment and I clamped a hand over my mouth. _Holy shit…we all spoke in unison! It's like I'm THINKING like the twins! AAAAH!_

"D—did you three just?" Tamaki looked surprised.

"Wow! That was so cool! How did you three do that?" Honey giggled.

"That was weird…" I muttered.

"A little _**too**_ weird…" Hikaru mumbled.

"You know I guess we have quite lost sight on the truth." The Newspaper Club leader spoke up. "All because we've been so worried about drawing in readers. It's a shame we're now just realizing our error now that the paper is at risk. We've finally realized what we SHOULD have reported to the students of Ouran….help us please." The three bowed.

Oh please =_= …he's just trying to guilt trip the host club into doing an article with them! And he's obviously gonna lie about everything and write shit about them!

"For the last paper of the semester we'd like to do an up-close special edition…revealing the charms of the Ouran Host Club members. I'm begging you! Without your help our club will close…"

That's nice for you…I don't really have the patience to care about you right now…

"You can count on us! On behalf of the Host Club I—" Kyoya shoved Tamaki out of the way.

"Will have to decline." Kyoya interrupted. Tamaki kept protesting in the background. "Sorry we have a policy of prohibiting anyone from revealing any personal information other than our guests…we'd be happy to help pay for the expenses of your injury though." Kyoya smiled.

"And one more thing…what makes you think we'd want to help you spread more rumors and gossip about us? We've got a reputation to uphold and you'd just ruin it." Kaoru said.

"And besides you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people….and who would wanna get mixed up with that?"Hikaru asked.

Me and Haruhi were just like…WOW REALLY?

"It's alright…I guess you can't erase sins of the past now can you?" He sighed and sat back down. "People won't even try and let you redeem yourself! OOOH! My head is killing me!" He held his head. His two fellow members of the club went over to his side immediately. "I'm okay! Don't worry you two! OOOOOH! I'm getting dizzy!" He cried out again.

"PRESIDENT!"

"No wait I'm fine— OOOOOOOH!"

"PRESIDENT!"

"Oh will you cut it out you drama queen?!" I snapped. "I'm leaving! There's absolutely no way I'm getting mixed up in this bull crap!" I stormed out of the room.

Knowing Tamaki…he was gonna feel sorry for them and try to make us feel guilty.

* * *

Everyone was out of their costumes except who? Yes that's right. TAMAKI.

"Well he's obviously upset with us." Hikaru wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah he hasn't even changed clothes." Kaoru added.

"I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him. He's such a child…" Kyoya sighed.

"Nah…Tama-chan is just a lonely guy you know?" Honey spoke with his mouth full of cake.

"Our club is like a family." Tamaki grumbled as he pursed his lips. "Their family is about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them."

"I hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help them out with their newspaper?" Haruhi asked.

"What? Are you serious?!" I growled.

"Yeah! Since when are you taking his side?" Kaoru was confused.

"Since **never**…just listen okay? I know that any moment he's gonna be looking over here with those puppy dog eyes when he wants something and none of us will be able to resist and so he'll win."

"Let me guess…you're speaking from experience aren't you?" The twins and I spoke in unison. Haruhi smiled sheepishly. _I take that as a yes._

"Besides isn't this the stuff you guys usually go for?" Haruhi asked.

"Well no. This seems like more trouble than what it's worth." The twins said.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed.

"What about you Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked the senior.

"Count me out! I have this cake and Takashi sticks with me! Right?" Honey ate some more cake. Mori just nodded in agreement with Honey.

I looked over and saw Tamaki giving those puppy eyes at us. So Haruhi WAS right. Let's see who will crack first. Haruhi was the first to go…Tamaki looked over again and his cuteness intensified. Hikaru and Kaoru were gone next. I sighed and just walked away with them…Tamaki's face won't work with me. And so Kyoya caved in.

"There will be some conditions." Kyoya spoke up. "The outline of their article will be submitted by us. Reviews are strictly prohibited and it is vital that our customers identities be confidential." Kyoya named his terms.

Tamaki only barked with happiness. No really…he barked…like a dog.

"Do we agree?" He asked all of us.

"Well…if you think it's cool Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru shrugged.

"Then we do too…"

"I'll do it since Kyo-chan says its okay!" Honey smiled. Mori nodded.

"Oh no…count me out." I grabbed my bag and attempted to leave.

Tamaki came in front of me and gave me the puppy dog eyes again.

"It's not gonna work you know…unlike _most_ people I can resist." I looked at the others.

"Why won't you join us?" Tamaki pouted cutely.

"Look…I'm not risking getting a story written about me having an incest relationship with my freaking cousin again! Those dumb ass girls wouldn't leave me alone and it took forever for everyone to forget about it! Eventually after that everyone stopped reading the newspapers from that stupid club." I told him.

"Wait what?! Why didn't you tell **me** about this?" Haruhi yelled.

"I didn't want you to worry and I pretty much told everyone around the school that they can either believe those rumors and be a bunch of assholes or actually know the truth. It's not a big deal and as you can see everyone took my side over that stupid newspaper club…"

"Then what are you so worried about?" Honey asked.

"I'm worried that if you guys manage to get the newspaper club back on track and popular again that they'll only do what they did before. Everyone will be reading their stuff and it won't be good if they write shit about you guys. I'm not getting involved! I don't trust them! 'Once a dirtbag, ALWAYS a dirtbag.' Is what I say!" I explained.

"Oh come on! Give them a second chance! PLEEEAASSSEEE?!" Tamaki begged.

"And if I still say no?"

"Then I'll raise Haruhi's debt!" Tamaki smirked deviously.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT SENPAI!" Haruhi protested.

"If you even dared to raise her debt…I'd hurt you in a heartbeat Tamaki. You better think of another reason for me to stay or else I'm going home to Uncle Ranka." I probably looked demonic right now. Just saying…

"We'll give you candy!" The twins smirked. They held up a box of Milk Duds. One of my favorite sweets from the US. It's been a while since I've had them. I felt myself drooling a bit at the sight of the sweet oh so delicious Milk Duds.

"Where did you get those?" I trembled. I hated to admit it, but I had as much of a sweet tooth as Honey did.

"Oh we have our inside resources…" They let the box dangle in front of my face.

"Let me guess…Kyoya knew didn't he?" I looked over at Kyoya. The two brothers blushed. "And how did Kyoya find out about my sweet tooth?" I asked.

"Your precious uncle might have told me." Kyoya smiled smugly.

"Of course…" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "ALRIGHT FINE! I'll stay with you guys! But only for the candy…" I gave in. I snatched the box of Milk Duds away from the twins and held it close to my chest like it was something sacred and dear.

"Awww…you won't stay even for me?" Kaoru pouted.

"Sorry…but other than you, candy is my weakness." I kissed his cheek. "You wanna try some?" I opened the box.

"What is it anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Its caramel dipped in chocolate. They're really addicting!" I sighed happily.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at me before grabbing each of themselves a piece of the candy.

* * *

_Please review! lol ^-^ And sorry for the wait! _


	13. Karuizawa Here I Come!

_Thanks so much for reviewing! MOVING ON!_

* * *

_**And at the stroke of midnight…the carriage would turn back into a pumpkin—**_

"Will you stop writing in that journal of yours and come join us?" Hikaru grumbled.

I shut my journal and got up. _YES! I have other hobbies other than drawing…_

"What do you write about?" Kaoru smiled at me.

"Just some stuff that's on my mind…Haruhi and Uncle Ranka think it's a diary but the both of them are wrong…it's one of my other hobbies…" I replied.

"You seem bummed out…everything okay?" The twins looked a little concerned and we stopped walking.

I guess I got a little quiet when we got outside. Watching the host club play together was cute but…I couldn't stop thinking about this following year. My parents moved for a job offer and made me stay with Haruhi and Uncle Ranka, I met the Ouran Host Club, and I've finally made friends. Haruhi gave me that little push each time she wanted me to socialize with people, but now that I truly think about it…Tamaki opened the gate to my world, forced his way through, and broke my shell slowly. I can't help but feel indebted to Tamaki…though I don't really show it most of the time. I truly love him like a brother. And I would do anything to protect my family. After this year…Tamaki would be a senior. By the time he graduates I'll be a senior too along with Haruhi and the twins. But slowly I think the host club would fall apart. Honey and Mori graduate this year and after that Tamaki and Kyoya are gone…what will we do then?

"HEY! Are you even listening?" Hikaru shouted.

"S—sorry…" I stuttered.

"You're like completely out of it right now…are you sure something's not bothering you?" Kaoru looked concerned.

"I'll be fine. Let's go play with the others." I smiled.

* * *

I didn't know what the heck we were playing! It was like red light green light…I was truly confused, but I continued to play along. I looked over to the Newspaper Club and glared at them. I knew they were up to something and nothing was going to stop me from finding out what!

"MILK DUUUUDDDDSSS!" I sang. We were taking a break and I was eating more of my precious Milk Duds.

"Man are you hooked on those…" The twins mumbled.

"Shut up! Don't be mean!"

"I never would have thought you had a sweet tooth like Honey-senpai…" Kaoru chuckled.

"Though it's nice to know whenever we want to bribe you now…" Hikaru smirked.

"You guys are a bunch of meanies you know that?!" I cried.

"It's not our fault you're so easy to tease…" They snickered.

"Mooooorrii!" I whined.

Mori smiled and picked me up putting me on his shoulders.

"YAY! PIGGY BACK RIDE!" I giggled.

"Jeez…I never knew that she could be just like Honey-senpai…" Kaoru mumbled fearfully.

"Is she just as deadly?" Hikaru looked afraid as well.

"WHAT'S HER BLOOD TYPE HARUHI?!" They wailed. We all noticed Haruhi talking to the Newspaper Club's leader. I stopped giggling and immediately got suspicious. What's he asking her? Is he trying to be a nosey jerk? I gave a look to the twins and they nodded. We grabbed Haruhi and began taking off. Tamaki was getting angry.

"GO HORSEY GOOOOO!" I cheered. Mori smiled at me and kept running with me on his shoulders. Honey giggled at how random I was acting.

* * *

The next game we were playing involved a can. As soon as Tamaki would kick it we would all hide…and since Kyoya was _it_ he would look for us. I headed towards the Newspaper Club room. Knowing that asshole…he was probably going to be angry because he didn't get what he wanted from the host club. I sat on the desk waiting for several minutes before the club leader came barging in the room. The leader of the Newspaper Club looked shocked that I was here.

"So…I was right all along…" I smirked.

"YOU!" He glared at me.

"Yeah knowing how dense Tamaki is…I knew he wouldn't be suspicious to know what you were up to...he's so oblivious to anything that involves him." I then took some Milk Duds out of my pocket and ate some before continuing. "If you even try threatening him there will be consequences…are you really ready for the host club's member's families as your enemy? Knowing them it won't end up well…" I crossed my legs and got more comfortable on the desk and smiled evilly.

"I knew it! You're nothing but his lackey! Having Tamaki's power affecting all of you!" He shouted.

"That's not true." My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. _I was followed?_ I saw Honey and Mori standing at the door with the twins leaning against either sides of the door. "We don't hang out with Tama-chan just because of his parents…we all love him and that's why we choose to be here." Honey smiled. Kyoya walked in and sat down on a stack of newspapers.

"He may be a hopeless idiot but even so…"

We all smiled as we remembered what Tamaki did for us. How the host club was brought together…

"So…" Hikaru started.

"What will you do?" Kaoru finished. The two looked serious…this surprised me. _I never thought Hikaru and Kaoru could be serious…guess I was proved wrong._

"Please leave Tama-chan alone okay?" Honey asked nicely.

"I'll get you all…" He hissed. "It's not just about him anymore…I'LL WRITE AN ARTICLE THAT WILL RUIN ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

"Go ahead be my guest…" Kyoya picked up the first aid kit he 'gave' to the leader. "Although…" He turned it over and pulled out a disk. _OH SHIT! BUSTED BITCHES!_ "What do you think we should do with this little disk?" Kyoya smiled smugly as he held the small disk. "You see it's been here since yesterday and it recorded everything."

_OH KYOYA! You smart little bastard you! _

"President!" One member squeaked.

"Just give up already." The other begged.

"Yeah because if you don't let it go…I might be expelled from doing something so horrible to you that the hospital won't even be able to identify your faces." I gave him the most threatening glare I could muster. He looked truly terrified.

"No need for that Isabella…now let me explain it into terms you can understand." Kyoya walked over at the crouched down club leader. "You would do well to remember that the Ootori group and the Hitachiin family alone are enough to remove your father from his position as president of the Karamuza Publishing Firm. However…" (Yeah…I didn't know how to spell that…sorry) "We would never do something like that considering we're not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different." I was truly amazed by Kyoya at this point.

* * *

We all found Haruhi and Tamaki in the rose gardens…I felt bad that we almost forgot about finding them. We all began walking back to the school together.

"Where's the Newspaper Club?" Tamaki asked.

"They had to cancel. Something came up." The twins replied.

"They decided on writing respectable articles…" Hikaru said.

"So maybe they'll get by without having to shut down." Kaoru added.

"Really? That's good news." Tamaki smiled. Yeah…it's not like we could tell Tamaki that we practically threatened someone…he'd probably go nuts.

"Let's hurry back to the club room and eat some cake!" Honey giggled.

"That does sound good!" Tamaki stretched his arms. "Cake! Cake!" He chanted.

"Kyoya-senpai…is the Suoh family that big around here?" Haruhi asked.

I smirked as I knew Haruhi was going to be in for a big surprise. I mean even I wasn't **that** dense. I recognized the Chairman's last name because I'm just that observant. Kyoya explained and we all stood by waiting for the two to catch up with us.

"Oh Haruhiiii~" Tamaki sang. "Hurry up or we're going to leave you!"

Haruhi's face was priceless. How could she not know that Tamaki was the Chairman's son?

* * *

I woke up to an annoying yet familiar ringtone. It was Tamaki calling. _IT'S ONLY THREE DAYS INTO SUMMER VACATION! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

**_I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie Wooorrrld! Wrapped in plastic! It's fantastic—_**

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"_SHE'S GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER IS WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BAND OF GYPSIES I JUST KNOW IT! CONTACT THE POLICE! WE HAVE TO REQUEST AN EMERGENCY STF!_" Tamaki yelled. I yanked the cell phone away from my ear.

"_Whoa slow down you're not making any sense…now what?_" Hikaru asked.

"Tamaki. You better have a good reason for nearly blowing out my eardrum or else I will kill you the next time we see each other." I growled.

My eyes widened as I heard what Tamaki started saying.

"_What do you mean Haruhi's gone?!_"Hikaru asked.

"_Huh?! So Haru-chan is really missing?!_" Honey sounded worried.

"_And her family is bankrupt?_" Mori added.

"_IT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET TO HER HOME PHONE AND HER FATHER'S FOR SEVERAL DAYS AND NO ONE WILL ANSWER!_" Tamaki cried. _Oh...that was Tamaki calling the house phone? Whoops..._

"_Oh Haru-chan!_" Honey started crying.

"_Boss! Not so loud please! Have you tried calling her cell phone yet?_" Hikaru asked.

"_Cell phone?! Why in the world would she have a cell phone?!_" Tamaki yelled.

"Is there something you're trying to say Tamaki? We may be an average family, but we're not completely poor you know." I grumbled. "And **I** have a cell phone too you dolt! Otherwise you wouldn't even be talking to me!"

"_I'm so sorry my precious daughter! I did not mean to offend you!_" Tamaki apologized.

"And I also hate to burst your bubble but Haruhi is in Karuizawa…she's not missing you twit." I sighed in frustration.

"_Oh…so tono was just over reacting again? Should have known…_" I flinched at the voice…it was Kaoru.

Yeah…unfortunately Kaoru and I broke up. It was mainly because Hikaru needed to figure out his issues and that we couldn't really be together because he kept getting in the way. Kaoru and I agreed that we would date again once we helped out Hikaru. It wasn't a big deal either. I wasn't a complete wreck when we broke up. I guess I was shocked at first and that it hadn't sunk in at first…but nonetheless we were both calm and decided it was for the best for now. We talked it out like normal people! And I understood completely! So in case you're wondering…NO! I'm not mad at either Hikaru or Kaoru. The twins came over to my house to pick me up. We all sorta knew that they were gonna drag me along to see Haruhi. We were now in a helicopter. I objected the whole time, but Tamaki refused to listen to me.

"HARUHIII! DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki yelled into the speakers.

* * *

"Oh my! How lovely you young men are! These folks MUST belong to Haruhi!" Misuzu squealed.

"Hi Misuzu…" I waved.

"Oh Isabella! You've grown into such a lovely young woman!" Misuzu pulled me in for a hug.

I flinched at the sudden contact, but I slowly warmed up to the hug and returned it. Yeah…I didn't like people touching me as much anymore. I slowly started to become anti-social again. Though I won't admit it out loud. My shell was starting to rebuild itself again. I've been noticing my recent behavior, but I couldn't think about why I was starting to become how I was before I moved here.

"Well this is Misuzu in case you're wondering…he used to work with my Uncle Ranka before." I introduced him to the others. I walked over and stood by Haruhi. "Sorry…they kinda forced me to come along." I apologized to her.

"It's fine…I should have expected this…" Haruhi grumbled.

I left the inn and went to the back to relax outside. I got out my journal from my pocket and continued to write where I left off. Which was actually a long time ago…I hadn't had the time to write in it until now.

_**And at the stroke of midnight…the carriage would turn back into a pumpkin. Though…this particular spell wasn't cast by a fairy god mother….**_

"A job?" Kaoru asked Haruhi.

"You turned down our invitation to Bolly for this?" Hikaru looked confused.

"Yeah! We even asked her to go to Switzerland with us!" Honey frowned.

"We did." Mori nodded.

"Yeah well I still don't have a passport remember?" Haruhi pointed out.

"Why did you decline Bella-chan? You have a passport!" Honey looked over towards me.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Hikaru chuckled at me as he snapped his fingers at me. I snapped out of my daze and shut my notebook again. _Just when I thought I could write some more…_

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"Honey just asked you why you didn't decide to go to Switzerland with him and Mori just like you refused to go to Bolly with us." Kaoru repeated.

"Oh right…well…I'm not too fond of planes…" I lied.

It was mainly because I just wanted to be alone. I didn't really want to interact with anyone right now. Especially not with the host club. I thought that I could use some alone time right now! Like two weeks tops! But apparently I can't get even three days without them bugging me and Haruhi like they are now.

"What's the real reason?" Hikaru asked. I blushed and tried hiding my face with my hair.

"Yeah if you were so scared of planes how did you always visit Haruhi every summer before you came to Ouran?" Kaoru looked at me with concern.

Haruhi looked over at me too with worry etched onto her face.

"You've been distant lately Bella…is everything alright?" Haruhi questioned me. _To be honest no…_

I frowned and looked down at my tea seeing a reflection of my frowning face. My parents sent me a letter not long after summer break started. They were coming up soon to visit me. I didn't want to see them…especially not now.

"My parents sent me a letter…they're coming to visit soon." I looked down at my lap.

Everyone was now interested.

"Wow! That's great Bella-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Yeah…great…" I scoffed.

"You don't sound too happy…" Kaoru frowned.

"Any reason why?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now…" I bit my lip. "But remember how I told you that my parents never really cared? Or how **I** think they don't care? I told you guys a lot the first day I met you. More than I should have…" I sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Haruhi also sighed. She knew I didn't like talking about my parents.

"If it's a sensitive subject then we'll drop it for now…right everyone?" Kyoya looked at the others. They all nodded in agreement. And so we moved on…

"By the way…why was your cell phone—" Hikaru spoke up.

"Turned off?" Kaoru finished asking Haruhi.

"I forgot…I don't think about it really." Haruhi admitted.

"Did you say…you have a cell phone?" Tamaki asked dumbfounded.

"We convinced her she should keep one of ours so we could keep in touch." Hikaru smiled smugly.

"She's apart of a special family and friends plan." Kaoru explained.

"Yeah! We're in each others top five!" Hikaru smiled.

My parents paid for my cell phone because they got a good family plan deal.

"Wait! I'm your daddy and buddy so I'm part of the plan too right?!" Tamaki whined.

"Senpai whatever planet you're on…come home." Haruhi teased. "Speaking of which why are you even here? I'm gonna have to see you when the new term starts don't I get to spend my vacation the way I want to?" Haruhi grumbled.

"According the handbook…jobs are prohibited." Kyoya smirked.

"I—uh…had no idea…" Haruhi was close to freaking out.

"Hey did you hear? Haruhi got herself a job without the school's permission." Hikaru smiled deviously.

"No way! That's grounds for expulsion!" Kaoru copied his devious smile.

"Wow! Karuizawa is better than Switzerland anyway!" Honey looked at the brochure of the inn.

"Of course you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please…but then…like it or not so do we." Tamaki spoke up. "And you know…I find this place charming…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Haruhi cried in agony._Well…this sucks for her…_

* * *

"I'm so sorry boys! I'd love for you all to stay but I only have one vacant room left!"

"One room left you say?" Tamaki sounded interested. "Well that settles it! I'll have to stay here to represent the club!" Tamaki decided.

"Heeeeey…that isn't fair." Honey pouted.

"Have you no feeling of loyalty? Of any solidarity boss?" Hikaru looked upset.

"Togetherness IS our guiding principle!" Kaoru added.

I almost burst out laughing…knowing these weirdos this was going to end up in some sort of competition.

"My words twisted…and thrown right back in my face." Tamaki muttered. _I'm sorry what?_

"Here's an idea! We bet you'll like it. Why not hold a competition?" Hikaru grinned. _I knew it…_

"Let's call it the 'Guest Relations Odd Jobs Contest for Pension Misuzu'?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh boy…here we go again…" I sighed.

"It's very simple…we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon." Hikaru explained.

"And whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu-chi gets to sleep in the vacant guest bedroom." Kaoru finished.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT! I THINK IT'S AN ABSOLUTELY DELIGHTFUL IDEA!" Misuzu squealed with joy. "The winner of the contest will depend on how refreshing they are! Remember! Refreshing is the name of guest relations!" Misuzu explained.

"Refreshing! Refreshing! Yay!" The twins cheered.

"Now…don't think this is gonna be a walk in the park because I'm planning on working you boys to the bone!" Misuzu smiled.

"Well think of it this way…they're out of your hair for now…" I whispered in Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi perked up at this and smiled at me. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Ummm…I think the twins are eyeing you a little bit. You might wanna run before they plan on using you to win or something…" Haruhi pointed behind me. I turned around and paled quickly when I saw that the twins were smiling at me deviously. I was truly scared right now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and ran away as the twins chased me. I didn't get far and the two brothers held me closer to them in a tight grip.

"Now don't get too scared…we just need you for a sec okay?" Hikaru murmured seductively in my ear.

"Yeah! You're gonna help us win!" Kaoru smirked.

"But whhyyyyy?" I whined.

"Because you're like part of our act now! It wouldn't be the same without you." The brothers smiled at me. I started blushing by tenfold.

"R—really? But you guys were better without me before…"

"Nuh uh…do you see how many customers we've been getting since you started hanging out with us during club?" Hikaru asked me.

"Oh…" My eyes widened. _Did I really help them out that much?_

"All we need you to do is pretend to be our little sister." Kaoru held out a red wig similar to their hair color.

"WHAT?!" I freaked out.

"Yeah! We can be the triplets with two brothers and one sister! It's perfect!" Hikaru grinned.

"Isn't that like medically impossible? I don't think it works like that—"

"Stop asking questions and put the wig on!" The twins whined.

I was tackled to the ground and I struggled to get away as Hikaru and Kaoru fixed my hair up and put the wig on. Hikaru then shoved a small box into my hands and made me go into a nearby bathroom. When I looked at the small box I realized they were colored contacts. _They're really going too far with this contest…_ I sighed as I quickly put them on. I looked up at the mirror a few seconds later and gasped. I no longer looked like Haruhi Fujioka's cousin. I came out looking like a Hitachiin. _THIS IS SO CREEPY!_

"Whoa! She looks freaking awesome!" Hikaru smiled and admired me. "You can totally pull it off! You are SO one of us now!" Hikaru high-fived me.

* * *

"I think it'll come down to Mori and the Hitachiin brothers…but knowing Mori...he'll drop out because of Honey…" Kyoya concluded.

"That means victory will be ours." Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

"Maybe so but I noticed that the vacant room has a single bed…so if you both win you can't really stay." Haruhi pointed out.

"No big deal…we can just bring in another bed from the cottage." Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah or we could even squeeze into the single…" Kaoru added.

"That's really sweet. I guess you guys really are always together huh?" Haruhi cracked a smile.

"Always…" Kaoru looked up at the sky.

"The two of us have always been together since we were born, so we haven't really needed anyone else." Hikaru explained.

"We never bothered making new friends until a few years ago…we thought the world was made up of idiots." Kaoru sighed.

"Oh really?" Haruhi looked offended.

"But then…well that was before we knew you and Isabella. We'd totally let you two sleep with us…" Hikaru smirked seductively at me as I walked over to them.

"Uh thanks I'll pass." I rolled my eyes.

"I—Isabella?! Is that you?!" Haruhi freaked out at my appearance.

"Yeah I know…this is their way of making sure they win. They thought that being triplets would be cuter. Honestly I'm not too fond of the idea…" I grumbled as I folded my arms together.

"Well the contest isn't over yet. There's still a number of ways to make this more interesting." Kyoya said.

"Oh thinking about helping the boss are you?" Kaoru looked at Kyoya challengingly.

"We're not going to lose. It's no use. We've got our beautiful baby sister on our side." Hikaru nuzzled his face into my neck and planted several kisses before biting lightly on my earlobe. My breath hitched and I bit my bottom lip. _Hikaru you sneaky devil! KNOCK IT OFF WILL YA?!_

"H—Hikaru…why are you so mean to me?" I blushed and let a few tears slip out. I didn't want to make a huge scene...not in front of Kaoru at least. He'd be bugged for sure if he knew what Hikaru just did. Though technically we're not together anymore…

"I'm sorry my darling sister…you're just so cute when you blush…I can't help it." Hikaru grasped my chin and looked into my eyes lovingly like he did with Kaoru.

"You're so mean Hikaru!" I pouted and went over to hug Kaoru. "I'm staying with Kaoru tonight!" Kaoru smirked as we saw some customers at the inn walk by. "Kaoru! Big brother Hikaru is so mean to me! Make him stop teasing me!" I cried.

"Hikaru! What have I told you about teasing our little sister? You know what happened last time she got angry don't you?" Kaoru played along. Kaoru planted a soft kiss on my cheek and put me in his lap. "Don't worry dear sister…your big brother is here to protect you." Kaoru held me affectionately and rubbed my back in 'comfort'.

* * *

I was actually having fun being a Hitachiin. It was weird but really fun considering people were falling for it. They really thought we were related…not that I could blame them. I don't think that even Misuzu recognized me! I grabbed the hose and aimed it at Kaoru and Hikaru. We were all laughing and having a good time. Even though the two brothers were just using me to win this stupid contest.

"H—hey! Cut it out that's cold!" Kaoru laughed.

"We have to chill the watermelon!" Hikaru started washing the watermelon in the water bucket we had.

"It's not my fault you guys are easy to mess with!" I giggled.

"That's how our guests like it!" Hikaru held the watermelon. The guests over by the fence were swooning.

* * *

I knew we were losing at this point now. With Tamaki playing the piano we were sure to lose. I took my mind off of it by helping Haruhi with the laundry. I walked out of the inn with a basket of clothes and saw Kaoru laughing to himself.

"Why are you out here all alone? Where's Hikaru?" I asked.

"He went to get some trash bags for us…" Kaoru answered. "Nice job playing the part of our innocent sister by the way." He smiled.

"Do you still think that you and Hikaru will win?" I asked.

"I don't know." He smiled warmly. I never thought he could look so cute. "Kyoya-senpai's created a monster…the boss didn't even know this place had a piano before he pointed it out to him.

I heard gasping from above and saw a vase falling out of the window. Kaoru's eyes widened and he quickly tackled me to the ground.

"LOOK OUT!" Kaoru yelled.

I was shaking at this point not really knowing what just happened. I looked over to the broken vase on the ground and then looked back up at Kaoru.

"W—why did you do that?" My voice was shaking.

"I was trying to protect you." Kaoru smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just startled I guess…thanks for saving me Kaoru…" I was shaking uncontrollably. Kaoru smiled and pulled me into his lap for a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry! Are you two alright?!" The customers yelled from above.

"Don't worry! We're okay!" Kaoru gave them a thumbs-up. I noticed Kaoru had a cut on his cheek.

"Kaoru! Bella!" Hikaru ran over to us. "Kaoru! You're hurt! Let me see!"

"I'm fine. It's only a little cut." Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru looked sad and put his head on Kaoru's shoulder and pulled all of us in for a group hug.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru mumbled softly.

"Don't scare me like that…both of you…" Hikaru muttered.

"Hey….I'm sorry…do you…forgive me?" Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru looked up into Kaoru's eyes lovingly before kissing my cheek softly. He hugged us a little tighter.

"BRAVOOO! OH BRAVOOO! 100 POINTS FOR REFRESHING SIBLING LOVE!" Misuzu yelled from the roof tops. "PERFECT SCORE! AND THE VICTORY GOES TO THE HITACHIINS!" Misuzu sang.

I winced, grasped my arm, and pushed the twins away from me.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Kaoru asked worriedly. Their eyes widened when they both saw a huge cute on my arm.

"Damn it hurts!" I hissed.

"Crap! SOMEONE GET A FIRST AID KIT!" Hikaru yelled to others.

Haruhi immediately came running over with the first aid kit and pulled out the bandages. My eyes started watering as she cleaned the big cut and wrapped my arm up.

* * *

"Wait! All of that was staged?!" Haruhi was shocked to the core.

"Well now…who can say?" The twins smirked.

"Y—you assholes!" I slapped the two of them. They both flinched. "Pretending to be your little sister was enough, but getting me injured?! That's going too far you jerks! Why do I bother being with the two of you when all it does is hurt me?!" I cried. The two looked surprised and sad. "I hope winning was worth it! I'm going home!" I grasped my bandaged arm and hissed from the pain as I ran off into the town.

* * *

Well Haruhi protested me going home by myself in this condition…not just because of my arm, but also because of what mental state I was in. I was basically crying like a baby and freaking out. Since Haruhi was staying at the inn we agreed to share a bed until I could get myself a ride and go home the next day. I knew that while I was staying here that I wouldn't talk to the Hitachiin brothers. I was angry and hurt because of them. I mean 1) Kaoru pretty much got hurt on purpose 2) They planned for the vase to fall in the first place and 3) They didn't even tell me about it! Not only did they scare me, but they also hurt me in the process! How could I not be angry at them?!

"I said I'm sorry! What do you want me to do about it? I'm sorry I kicked you out of bed! It was an ACCIDENT!" Hikaru argued. I saw the two coming down the stairs.

"Accident or not my back is killing me!" Kaoru sat down at one of the tables for breakfast.

"Get us some breakfast please." Hikaru told Haruhi. "We'll have two pieces of baggot toast and garnet maple syrup." (I didn't understand what he said! Baggot? Bagget? I dunno...)

"And I'll take poached eggs with bacon and a bowl of whole grained cereal." Kaoru added. "The kind with all those pieces of dried fruit in it!"

"Hold on! We don't even have that stuff on the menu!" Haruhi glared at them.

"Huuuuuh?" The two looked dumbfounded.

"BEHAVE!" Tamaki hit them with a newspaper.

I began ignoring Tamaki from there. I wasn't spoiled like the twins were so I made myself some breakfast in the kitchen with Misuzu's permission and by the time I came out I saw someone I hadn't seen for a long time. It was Haruhi's old friend Arai. I hadn't seen him since…well it's been a while okay?!

* * *

_Did you like it? I know! I know! Don't worry! Kaoru and Bella won't be broken up for long I promise! I was just trying to make that episode with Hikaru dating Haruhi work! I didn't want to change it too much or anything! After all...KAORU asks Haruhi out to get Hikaru to go on the date with her right? I promise it won't be long till they Kaoru and Bella get together! Please review and let me know what you think! ^-^_


	14. Setting up the 'Special Date' for Hikaru

_And to my devoted readers I want to say thank you yet again! Your reviews make me smile! : )_

* * *

"Haruhi…Fujioka?" Arai blurted out. _I mean really! What are the chances of bumping into an old friend from middle school?_

"Arai?" Haruhi muttered.

Tamaki and the twins were surprised.

"Arai? Is that you?" I asked. I walked over and stood by Haruhi.

"Hey Izzy! It's been a while." Arai came over and hugged me tightly. I was surprised with the sudden hug, but I returned it. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru looked at me and Haruhi suspiciously.

"So…are these your friends?" Arai smiled.

"Oh yeah…this is Hikaru and Kaoru, they're in Bella and mine's class." Haruhi introduced the twins. "And…this is my sen—an acquaintance of mine." She corrected. Tamaki was upset at this.

* * *

I didn't really know Arai like Haruhi did, but I've talked to him…he probably didn't like me much because I kept getting in the way. YES! He did have a crush on Haruhi, but being the oblivious one; Haruhi didn't understand the EXACT feelings Arai had for her. I was mostly like a third wheel whenever the three of us were together. I could tell Arai was annoyed at me for that. Does that mean he actually **hated** me? No. He was patient most of the time, but when it came to me he got easily annoyed. Haruhi really didn't notice any of that at all though…

"I haven't seen you since graduation." Haruhi said.

"Yeah…you cut all your hair off." Arai smiled. "That's such a shame."

"I don't think so…it's been easier to manage." Haruhi replied.

"So how's Ouran treating you?" He asked. "Do you keep in touch with anyone from middle school anymore?"

"Yeah…a little." She answered. "Yeah Kazumi still calls me…what about you?"

I then walked away. They looked like they had some catching up to do and I honestly didn't want to be in the middle of that.

"So…a friend of Haruhi's from middle school huh?" Kyoya looked at the pair.

"They've had zero contact since graduation, so in my opinion they're not friend's just former classmates." Hikaru said smartly.

"So these guys are all in a club with you?" Arai asked Haruhi.

"_Host_ club…" Haruhi corrected.

"Oh…is that so?" Arai chuckled.

"Hey Haruhi! Don't you think you should be working?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SLACKING OFF!" Hikaru yelled at Haruhi.

"Misuzu said I could take a break!" Haruhi told him.

In the corner we all saw Tamaki ripping up paper into tiny shreds.

"Hey! Quit making more garbage I'll have to take out!" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki.

"It's not garbage…I'm making a hamster home…" Tamaki mumbled.

"But senpai you don't have a hamster." Haruhi pointed out.

"I'm not your senpai. I'm just an _acquaintance_ of yours." Tamaki grumbled.

"Wow…who knew you Ouran guys were so funny." Arai chuckled. "You know it's such a prestigious school. I always imagined it was a different world."

"It's a different world alright." Haruhi sighed. _I'm not arguing with that._

"To be honest with you Fujioka I was having this feeling that you were gonna have a hard time in such an elite school. I'm glad to see that you're doing well." Arai said. Haruhi smiled in return. "I—I mean it's not like I was the only one that was worried about you! Lots of people were!" Arai blushed. "So how have you been doing Izzy?" Arai suddenly asked me.

I shut my sketchbook and looked over to Arai. I hated being put onto the spot light like this…

"I've been fine…I actually got into Ouran Academy too. My parents wanted to pay for it, but I said I wanted to take the entrance exam. And I passed." I replied. I took a sip of my coffee and looked back down at the table awkwardly. I never really knew Arai personally so talking with him was a bit awkward…

"T—that's good!" Arai stuttered. "I heard your father got some promotion. He's the vice president of that company in America…what was it….oh yeah! Itunes? Apple? Something like that…" _He just had to open his big mouth didn't he? Well he's wrong...my dad isn't some big company like Apple Inc...what an idiot..._

"Well for one thing you're wrong...it's not something big like Apple...just saying" I mumbled.

Everyone looked at me in surprise. All except Haruhi of course…she knew her facts at least.

"Man he's trying to use that refreshing innocence approach even though we already had a refreshment contest!" Hikaru grumbled.

"You're being unusually critical." Kyoya commented.

"I'm just saying! It's obvious that this guy has a thing for Haruhi!" Hikaru said loudly. "It's sickening to try and watch him flirt." Arai frowned at this.

_Okay…what the hell is Hikaru's problem right now?_

"Hikaru! What's wrong with you? Quit acting like such a jerk!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"Hey…it's no big deal…he's right. I did have a thing for you once." Arai admitted. "But who cares? I mean…you turned me down right?" Arai smiled sheepishly.

Tamaki, Honey, the twins, and even Haruhi were surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"Well I—I…I didn't know…" Haruhi stuttered.

"You have to fill us in on this story!" Tamaki looked at Arai for answers.

Arai then told the host club about the whole crush he had on Haruhi in middle school, how he tried to confess to her, and how she obviously didn't get the hint that he liked her. Haruhi was just completely shocked. I had to laugh at her reaction. It was way too funny!

"You're seriously telling me that you didn't know?! HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! I mean it was SO friggin obvious!" I laughed. Haruhi glared at me a little bit and I seized the laughter as much as I could. "I'm sorry! It's just a little bit funny!" Haruhi sighed and then turned over to Arai.

"I'm so sorry." She bowed.

"You mean you're turning me down again a whole year later?!" Arai was blushing again. "Don't worry Fujioka! I'm over it already! You didn't realize what I meant, so I knew that you weren't interested. But you know….I was really drawn into that far away look in your eyes…and the way you looked into someone's eyes when you spoke to them." He sighed happily. "I liked that about you…I always thought you were special."

Tamaki smiled and appraised Arai. I looked over at the twins and decided I ought to leave before I did something stupid. I was still angry at them for what they did. Not to mention that the cut of mine still hurts! I have it wrapped up in bandages and everything! The bandage on my arm looked cool in a way because I looked rebellious, but it also made me furious of why it was put on my arm in the first place. I then noticed a few things…Hikaru looked pissed off and dare I say…jealous? Kaoru looked a little bit uneasy with Hikaru. Hikaru looked as if he was going to explode at any moment.

* * *

I heard a huge bang from down the hall. I was reading a book in Haruhi's room and I got concerned at the loud noise. I wanted to go explore, but I was too afraid to. After ten minutes I went to go look for Haruhi to ask her about the noise, but I bumped into Kaoru himself.

"Oh…hey…" I mumbled softly.

"Hi…so uh…how's your arm?" Kaoru asked awkwardly.

"It still hurts a little, but its better." I sighed. I really didn't want to talk to Kaoru at all. It's just a little awkward right now…and I'm still mad at him from earlier.

"Quick question…are you still mad at me?" Kaoru looked a little bit…hurt?

"About my arm? Hell yeah…you nearly scared me and got me hurt…AND you also hurt yourself." I grumbled as I pointed to the cut on his cheek.

"No…it's not that…but I'm also sorry about doing that to you." Kaoru apologized.

"Then what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"…are you mad that I broke up with you?" Kaoru looked down at his feet.

"Well at first I wasn't because I guess it hadn't really sunk in yet….but now? I feel a little bit of anger…I don't know why though, but I just get the feeling that I should go back to being alone. It was always better that way…..that way…I won't get hurt again." I sighed and also looked down at my feet. _This is a little awkward, but he doesn't like it when I lie to him…_

Kaoru looked at me in surprise and quickly lifted my chin up with his hand.

"I'll make it better…I promise…you understand why I did this right?" Kaoru looked upset almost…_pained_.

"I know it was to help Hikaru, but still…it hurt…" I sighed. "I understand though Kaoru…so don't feel guilty okay? I don't want you to pity me or anything…you just did what you thought was right."

"I promise…" He murmured.

_Promise what?_

"Huh?"

"I promise that after this is all over…I promise that we'll be back together. I don't want to see you suffer like this…to go back to what you were before. I'm so sorry that breaking up with you is making you build up that barrier that tono broke down…I love you so much." Kaoru leaned in closer towards my face.

I was completely shocked. Kaoru was pretty much reading my mind…about the 'barrier' thing anyway…it was like he understood. And now that I truly thought about it…he probably did understand from experience. I mean…I can only imagine what Hikaru and Kaoru were like before they met Tamaki and joined the host club. So maybe…JUST maybe…Kaoru **did** understand.

"K—Kaoru…I'll be fine. Don't worry about me okay?" I smiled sadly.

"It's **not** fine…you're starting to shut all of us out…though the others might not notice it now…they will eventually. I hate to see you so heart broken…I never meant for it to happen like this...I'm going to fix it…all of this…" Kaoru spoke seriously.

Before I could reply to that comment Kaoru kissed me. I had craved for his kisses for so long and at this point I didn't even resist. I fell into the kiss and immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I felt his tongue poking through my mouth and I opened my mouth wide, so both of our tongues were wrestling with each other for dominance. I weaved my fingers in his auburn hair as he wrapped one arm around my waist. Using his free arm he opened a door nearby and guided me in the room locking the door behind us. I noticed that it was yet another closet...or more like a storage room. Kaoru cupped the back of my head and slipped his tongue deeper into my mouth. I moaned and matched every move he made perfectly. The heat began intoxicating me and soon my hands started moving on their own and started to move underneath his shirt.

"Oh Kaoru…" I moaned. He pressed into me deeper making me shiver, his mouth now latching onto my neck.

I bit my lip trying to fight off those moans as he kept sucking, biting, and kissing. It was driving me insane. I couldn't take it any longer…soon enough my control would snap. I jumped onto Kaoru and wrapped my legs around his waist bringing our cores closer together. Kaoru moaned appreciatively and pulled me in for another passionate kiss. Kaoru fell backwards onto a nearby couch in this storage closet and I straddled his waist. I shoved my tongue deeper into his mouth and my hands began exploring again. Kaoru got a good grip on my hips and then grinded against me. I broke the kiss, threw my head back, and moaned very loudly. I blushed and slapped a hand over my mouth. Kaoru looked up at me with lustful eyes.

"I'm sorry about that…" Kaoru breathed out. "One of these days my self control is gonna snap."

"S—same here…I know what you mean…" I murmured.

"I love you so much." Kaoru smiled at me warmly. I froze at those words. Knowing that Kaoru was serious made me tear up a little bit. I smiled back at Kaoru…I didn't know what love really was before because I just didn't understand it…but now I truly know what love is because I've been experiencing it with Kaoru.

"I love you too…" Tears rolled down my face. Kaoru sat up with me in his lap and began to kiss my tears away.

"You don't seem too happy…" Kaoru teased.

"They're tears of joy…" I laughed and choked on some more tears.

"Well stop crying…you look more beautiful when you smile." Kaoru kissed my neck again and started sucking on it. I jumped when I felt him nibbling on my neck and after a few more seconds he pulled away. "Just to show certain people that you're mine…" Kaoru smirked and blew on my new love bite.

I smirked and then began kissing Kaoru's neck. Kaoru moaned softly and had his hands settled on my waist, his thumbs drawing small circles. I trailed more kisses up to his ear and began sucking, biting, and licking that spot until it became a matching love bite just like mine.

"There…now we match…" I smiled.

"I've got a plan…I was on my way to ask Haruhi out on a date and—"

I slapped him in the face.

"OW! What was that for?!" Kaoru asked.

"Jerk! I thought we were having a moment and you just had to ruin it by saying you're gonna go out with my cousin!" I glared at him.

"You didn't even let me finish! I was gonna ask her out AND THEN pretend to be sick, so that Hikaru would get a chance to be with her! Then our problem will be solved! I think Hikaru has feelings for Haruhi too!" Kaoru grumbled. I gasped and then kissed Kaoru as an apology.

"I'm so sorry…I thought…oh god…never mind…yeah…you better go and uh…ask Haruhi out then…" Kaoru chuckled and then gave me one last kiss before we both got up from the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright? We're gonna be following Hikaru and Haruhi around on their date." Kaoru smiled. I kissed Kaoru on the cheek before the both of us went downstairs to see Arai before he could leave.

* * *

Kaoru and I walked down the stairs. Kaoru was 'pretending' to be Hikaru to apologize to Arai for his earlier behavior. I'll have to talk to Hikaru later then…

"Hika-chan?" Honey was confused. He'd never expect Hikaru to man up and come apologize.

Kaoru had the act down considering he knew his twin like the back of his hand, but Haruhi and I were probably the only ones who could tell the difference if we paid attention.

"….I was out of line…I'm sorry." Kaoru apologized to Arai.

"Thanks. Don't worry about it…well, see you soon Fujioka!" With that Arai rode away on his bicycle.

We all waved goodbye to Arai as he left.

"So Kaoru…tell me why you're pretending to be Hikaru." Haruhi ordered.

Kaoru tensed up and the others were slightly surprised. Haruhi pinched Kaoru's cheek looking for that small cut that was on his cheek.

"Hey what happened to that scratch on your cheek?" Haruhi asked.

"I just covered it with some make-up." Kaoru smiled sheepishly. _That's not the only thing the make-up was used for…*cough* hickey *cough*_ He then showed the tiny bottle to Haruhi. "I don't think Hikaru's temper is going to let up anytime soon…he's no fun when he's like this. So I've got a small favor to ask of you…how would you like to go out with me tomorrow on a date?" Kaoru smiled. On the inside I was seething with anger. I was so jealous of Haruhi right now…even though Kaoru was planning to fake being sick. Ignoring my feelings, I then went inside and upstairs to talk to Hikaru.

"Hikaru? You in there?"

"**What?**" He snapped.

I then barged into the room. Hikaru was shirtless and playing some stupid video game in bed.

"Jeez. You just don't get the fact that I want to be alone do you?" Hikaru glared at me. When he realized who came in he blushed. "S—sorry…you just sounded like Haruhi for a moment…I didn't know it was you…"

"I heard you were being a goofball to Arai…why is that?" I sat on the bed. Hikaru turned off his video game and sat up in the bed.

"I just…I don't know…" He looked down at his hands. "I just…felt so angry at Arai…and I don't know why…" Hikaru then laid his head on my lap. I kept petting his hair to comfort him.

"So that's all you were feeling? Just angry?" I asked.

"Well…I felt the need to protect Haruhi too…I just don't like her being with other people…same thing with you too…" Hikaru confessed. I smiled at Hikaru. He was so cute when he wanted to be.

"I have the urge to just hug you right now…" I blurted out. Hikaru looked confused and pouted. I couldn't resist any longer and hugged Hikaru like a teddy bear. "You're such a cute teddy bear! Yes you are!" I cooed.

"Mmmmph!" Hikaru was muffled by his face being pressed into my boobs. I blushed and quickly let go of him.

"Sorry! You just looked so cute when you were trying to be angry!" I giggled.

"Trying?! I AM angry!" Hikaru growled. Hikaru tried hiding his blush and I saw his nose bleeding.

"Oy! Hold still! You've got a nose bleed!" I grabbed a tissue from the night stand and sat on Hikaru's lap to put pressure on his nose. I never saw his face look so red.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Hikaru practically shouted.

"Trying to stop the nosebleed you goober!" I replied.

"O—oh…well then…continue." Hikaru stuttered.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and finally Hikaru spoke up.

"I'm…I'm sorry about your arm…we didn't plan for that to happen. We knew you would have been angry, but we didn't think you'd actually get hurt." Hikaru spoke softly.

"It's fine…I forgive you two…" I got another tissue. Hikaru wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. Hikaru perked up and then poked my neck in curiosity.

"Wait…what happened to your neck? Why do you have a band-aid on it?" Hikaru looked curious.

"I was fixing my hair and…burned myself…" I blushed as I lied terribly.

"I can tell you're lying…if you're gonna lie, do a better job at it." Hikaru smirked.

_SHIT! He can't know that it was Kaoru! OH GOD I'M SCREWED!_

Hikaru ripped off my band-aid and his eyes widened as he realized that I had a hickey.

"S—so who did that?" Hikaru blushed.

"I—I—uh…it was a dog?" I squeaked.

"Come on! Tell me!" Hikaru whined.

"I don't wanna!" I pouted and folded my arms.

"Was it Kaoru?!" Hikaru growled. "I thought you guys broke up! He better not be doing anything to hurt you! He may be my twin brother, but if he's forcing you to do stuff—"

"IT WAS TAMAKI!" I blurted out._ What….have I done? I'm am so f**ked…Tamaki is going to __**kill**__ me. 0.0_

Hikaru was frozen as was I.

"S—seriously? TONO?!" Hikaru freaked out.

"It was the heat of the moment! I was so torn up that Kaoru broke up with me and when Tamaki was comforting me…it just…happened." I lied. "It was just a one time thing I swear."

Hikaru was as red as his hair. Hikaru frowned and then hugged me.

"I'm sorry that you're so heartbroken…I guess I understand…just…" Hikaru pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. "Just be careful alright?" Hikaru smiled warmly at me.

And all was good….for now anyway.

* * *

Today was the big day! Hikaru would go on a date with Haruhi! I never saw Haruhi look so girly.

"Haruhiiii!" Tamaki tried reaching out for her.

"Cut it out boss! They'll see us!" Kaoru held Tamaki back.

"You know…this might be Haru-chan's first date!" Honey realized. _That's because it is…I would know…_

Tamaki looked as if he was breathing fire like a dragon.

"AAAAH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! LOOK WHAT SHE'S WEARING! IT'S CUUUUUTE!" Tamaki flipped out.

"Well it would be better for Hikaru to see other people tono…" Kaoru said.

They all froze and looked at Kaoru for an explanation.

"The only people we've ever depended on were ourselves…we didn't care what anyone else thought about us. That's probably how we ended up so self-centered." Kaoru sighed.

"So you're admitting it?" Tamaki asked bluntly.

"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature and let's his emotions take over. You see…I'm not sure he's aware of it but…I can tell that he cares about Haruhi just like he does with Bella. He just doesn't know how to react so his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants their attention…he wants to be acknowledged by them, but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends…friends who don't poise. Then you have to respect them…that's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship." Kaoru finished. "And I think that it's time that Hikaru learned that lesson himself."

"Kaoru…that was amazing…" Tamaki was surprised at Kaoru's mature words.

"So basically this is a test to see if Hikaru can be more thoughtful towards others right?" Kyoya asked.

"Just promise me you won't interfere with them okay?" Kaoru glared at Tamaki directly.

"Yeah but…why are we all here then?" Tamaki asked.

"Well there's no way we should miss out on something THIS interesting!" Kaoru hid behind a newspaper stand and spied on Haruhi and Hikaru.

I came out from hiding and jumped on Tamaki's back.

"You're giving me a piggy back ride!" I told Tamaki.

"Why do I have to?!" Tamaki whined.

"Because I want you to." I replied bluntly.

We all began spying on Hikaru and Haruhi. Hikaru looked annoyed at Haruhi…this wasn't starting out well at all. I did everything I could to hold Tamaki back because he was angry at Hikaru's behavior. I almost shit bricks when I saw Honey in a horrible disguise walking with an ice cream cart. Mori quickly took Honey away before Hikaru and Haruhi could really see them. Hikaru and Haruhi then got some ice cream…and before Hikaru could share Haruhi's ice cream Tamaki in another horrible disguise stepped in and gave Hikaru another ice cream cone. Kaoru tackled Tamaki and shook him repeatedly. I was so tempted to pound all of their faces in and take them back to the inn. I then saw a shop nearby and without thinking I went inside to go buy myself a little treat. I saw one of my favorite manga series on the top shelf and bought it without hesitation. It was "Fairy Tail". Before I noticed, I saw Hikaru and Haruhi actually heading towards the store I just came out of. I panicked and just grabbed a random person next to me and kissed them without hesitation pretending we were some young couple making out. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Hikaru and Haruhi walk by me without realizing who I was. I let go of said person and noticed that they were blushing…said person was Tamaki.

"Sorry…I had to do what I had to do…" I shrugged and walked off with my manga with a blushing Tamaki behind me.

_Whoops…_

* * *

_Like? Hate? Let me know! Just try not to be too negative! I'm so sensitive! lol XD Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I'll keep working on the story! They just might be later than usual now... _


	15. Trip to the Hospital & Lobelia's Return

_THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You guys are way too awesome! I love you all! XD With that said MOVING ON!_

* * *

"We should go…if we get caught then it's all over…and I don't think the boss can handle anymore of this." Kaoru said. We all looked over at Tamaki crying as he stared at Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Yeah…you're probably right." I sighed. "You guys go ahead I'm gonna go grab something to eat." I started walking away.

"But we're going to be eating dinner soon anyway." Kyoya pointed out.

I went silent and then turned to face them for a moment.

"It's fine. Just eat without me alright?" I smiled sadly. I then frowned as I turned to walk away.

"Why do you look so sad Bella-chan?" Honey asked. I perked up and then got nervous.

"W—what?! I'm not sad!" I laughed nervously.

Mori raised an eyebrow as if to say, "_You're a bad liar you know that?_"

"I'm completely fine I promise!" I smiled falsely.

"If you say so…" Kyoya sighed. With that I walked off on my own. I grabbed my cellphone and put it on silent, so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone's calls. It would make for a good excuse if anyone DID call. After I turned the volume off I noticed that I had one voice mail from my dad. I left it alone for now and went to go eat.

* * *

It was pouring down raining. I tried running back to Kyoya's mansion, but I got lost. I was now currently underneath a small bridge. I had no idea where I was and since I had no signal I couldn't call for help.

_This is just great…I'll have to wait until this whole storm blows over. _

I perked up as I realized I got two bars on my cell phone. I tried calling the others to warn them about Haruhi. She was terrified of thunderstorms and I wanted her to at least be with friends. I called the first person that came to mind. Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru! Look I wanted to warn you that Haruhi is afraid of—"

"_Hey this is Hikaru Hitachiin…leave your name and number…blah blah blah…and I might call you back. Later! **BEEEEEEP!**_"

I frowned as I shut my phone…It went straight to voice mail. I then sat down against the walls on the inside of the small bridge. It was boring just waiting through thunderstorms…and I was extremely worried about Haruhi. Knowing her I wouldn't be able to call her because she probably left her cell phone back at Kyoya's mansion. I got up worrying about Haruhi. She's helped me through so much. I have to return the favor. I began searching all throughout town.

"HARUHIIII! HIKARUUUU! GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?" I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted repeatedly. I got no response. "Haruhi! I need to know where you are! Talk to me!" I yelled.

No one was outside and I happened to be all alone. I ran towards this small church, but before I get there I slipped, fell down a hill, and landed hard at the bottom of the hill. I heard something loud snap and before I know it I'm screaming in pain. I looked for my cell phone frantically and started panicking. I needed to call for help before I would hyperventilate and get worse. I didn't dare look at my legs knowing my panicking would get worse if I did. My cell phone was several feet away from me and I knew that I wouldn't be able to reach it. If I moved the pain would get even worse…I was stuck on the ground…possibly bleeding, most likely having some kind of broken ankle or leg, etc. And did I mention that it was pouring down rain? I could get hypothermia! I saw my cell phone light up knowing SOMEONE was calling me and I whimpered as I tried to crawl over to get it. Both my legs hurt so bad and even moving just an inch made the pain worse. I moved one more inch and finally stopped. I couldn't handle the pain any longer. It was unbearable. _I know I sound dramatic, but SOMEONE CHOP OFF MY LEGS! IT FREAKING __HURTS!_

* * *

It's probably been two hours…maybe even more. Hopefully the others would come looking for me…I noticed that the raining had subsided a bit. It was drizzling, but the rain was still cold.

"Bella! Bellllaaaaa! BELLA! Where are you?!" I heard several voices.

I tried yelling for help, but I couldn't speak up. I had been crying and screaming for over an hour and I was just too tired at this point. I just closed my eyes…hoping this pain would go away soon…hoping that my friends would find me.

"OH GOD BELLA-CHAN! GUYS! SHE'S OVER HERE!" Honey shouted.

I heard Haruhi crying and I heard several gasps from around me.

"Holy shit! She doesn't look too good!" Hikaru commented.

"BELLA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Haruhi ran over to me.

My eyes snapped open at Haruhi's voice. _Finally…someone found me. _My head was placed on Haruhi's lap and I finally tried looking down at my legs. Kyoya grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Don't look. It's better if you don't." Kyoya mumbled softly. That made me even more scared. _Something tells me he's right though..._

"I'm calling an ambulance." Tamaki walked away with his cell phone.

"Jees Bella! Why didn't you call us?!" Hikaru freaked out.

Kaoru picked up my cell phone and came back over. I never saw him look so scared and worried.

"She couldn't reach her cell…" Kaoru muttered. Kaoru fell to his knees and his eyes were brimming with tears. "B—Bella…I—I'm so sorry…I—I should have looked for y—you earlier…" Kaoru grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly as a few tears fell from his face.

I felt my eyes closing…_was I somehow dying? What's gonna happen now?_

"Bella no! Stay awake!" Haruhi choked on tears.

"Shit! She's lost too much blood! TAMAKI! WHERE'S THAT AMBULANCE?!" Kyoya yelled angrily.

Tamaki ran back over.

"I can't get a signal anymore!" Tamaki shouted frantically.

"We have to do something!" Hikaru cried.

* * *

_AH! GOD DAMN IT! TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! It's way too bright in here!_

I winced as I sat up. I was currently in a hospital bed from what I could tell.

"She's awake guys!" Hikaru cheered.

"Bella!" Haruhi ran over and hugged me. "I was so worried…"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and noticed that I had an IV in my arm….and another needle was connected with my arm. I noticed it was connected to a pouch filled with blood. _God…what the hell happened exactly?_

"Aw god…what the hell happened?" I yawned. I felt like I had been sleeping for weeks!

"You uh….broke your legs…" Hikaru replied. "How you managed to break both of them is beyond me…" He mumbled to himself. After several minutes of awkward silence Tamaki ran into the room with Kaoru and Kyoya.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER IS AWAKE!" Tamaki cried and practically jumped on me.

I screamed and whacked Tamaki without thinking.

"GOD _**DAMN**_ THAT HURTS!" I shrieked. "GET OFF MY LEGS!" I yelped in pain.

Tamaki jumped off and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry…" He whimpered.

"It's fine…just don't sit on me or anything…" I sighed.

"Well it looks like you're doing much better. At this rate you should be out of here by Saturday…" Kyoya smiled at me.

"What day is it now?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's Thursday. You were out for two more days after the surgery done on your legs.…" Kyoya put his hand on top of mine.

I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"I'm sorry you guys…" I started tearing up.

"You've got nothing to apologize for Bella-chan. This kind of thing could have happened to anyone." Honey assured me. I then smiled and wiped my eyes.

"I just remember looking for Haruhi and then I think I fell down some huge hill." I massaged my temple.

"After Kaoru and Haruhi went into the ambulance with you we checked out the scene. You **did **fall down that large hill…rather violently I might add…" Kyoya explained. _Wait...Kaoru went with me into the ambulance too? _I looked over at Kaoru and noticed him blushing.

"Yeah…you looked pretty banged up." Hikaru added.

"I tried reaching for my cell phone, but moving made the pain worse so I stayed put." I sighed sadly.

"I think you did pretty well. If you moved anymore than you should have…let's just say you'd be staying here longer…" Kaoru smiled sheepishly.

"I can't believe we were that close to you and we didn't even know it." Haruhi looked down at the floor feeling guilty.

"So you _**were**_ hiding at the church…" I chuckled softly. I then saw Haruhi's sad face. "Hey…it's not your fault alright? I was being stupid by running around in sandals during a thunderstorm in the first place…so don't blame yourself." I smirked. Haruhi looked up and gave me a small smile.

"You seem chipper today." Hikaru mumbled.

"Yup! I feel much better now!" I chirped. "Kyoyaaaaa! Let me go home!" I then whined.

"Sorry Isabella…but you need to stay here a little longer…" Kyoya told me.

I pouted and gave Kyoya my cutest Bambi eye stare.

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this one!" Hikaru snapped.

Hikaru paled a bit when I flashed him the cute face.

"Aaaaw! Aren't you just the cutest thing?!" Hikaru cooed and hugged me. Everyone looked at Hikaru with disappointment.

"Are you serious? Move over you big sucker." Kaoru pushed Hikaru out of the way. I gave Kaoru my cute look too. "No way! Nuh uh! It's not gonna…gonna….work." Kaoru's bottom lip quivered. "Aw dammit! She's so cute! Let's let her go home Kyoya!" Kaoru hugged me too.

"You guys are so pathetic…" Haruhi sighed. Haruhi pulled Kaoru away and glared at me. "It's not gonna work on me Bella." Haruhi smirked smugly. I cranked up the cuteness up a level and I could tell Haruhi was now feeling uncomfortable. After several seconds of staring she hung her head down in shame and went over to a corner.

"It won't work on daddy! DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!" Tamaki looked determined. I cranked up my cuteness yet another level…in seconds Tamaki was crying on Kyoya to let me leave early.

"FINE! I'll let you leave tomorrow." I fist pumped in victory. "BUT! You're going to be on bed rest for awhile." Kyoya then added.

"Fine…." I sighed in defeat.

"You're so mean…" Kaoru grumbled. "Using that cuteness on us."

"Yeah…you can use that thing like a weapon!" Hikaru added.

"Just like Honey-senpai does…" Tamaki finished with fear in his tone.

We all looked over at Honey innocently eating cake with Mori.

"Yeah…that I can agree on. Maybe I'll learn a few things from him." I smiled deviously.

"OH NO! SHE'S DEVILISH LIKE YOU SHADY TWINS NOW!" Tamaki cried.

"We've created a monster Kaoru!" Hikaru quoted from the trip to the beach.

"A **very** attractive monster..." Kaoru finished with fear in his voice.

* * *

Things weren't so bad, but due to my legs being broken I couldn't really do much. The Host Club kept babysitting and treating me like I was some infant. It was really annoying, but I knew why they were so worried. I got hurt pretty bad just by slipping and falling down a hill! It sounded weird and maybe slightly pathetic that I let that happen…now that I do think about it I might have deserved this. _I mean who wears sandals during a huge thunderstorm like that?_ And now here I am…with Haruhi at the mall…was I walking you ask? Hell no. I was being pushed in a wheel chair like an old lady. Haruhi thought it would be good to get some fresh air while shopping. Oh yeah! And just guess who happened to be at the mall?! KYOYA!

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya looked at us in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Same here…" I nodded in agreement.

Kyoya stood still looking at us. He looked as he if was thinking.

"How much money do you both have on you?" Kyoya asked us.

"I'm sorry what?" I was confused. Kyoya was rich…why would he need money from us?

And so we went to the food court. Kyoya wanted to go to a McDonalds nearby because he was starving.

"Kyoya-senpai…are you sure you want to eat here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah there are much nicer restaurants upstairs." I informed him.

"Well you both don't have much on you, so the choices are limited. Just be sure to get a receipt. Tamaki will reimburse you tenfold." Kyoya practically growled. We both trembled with fear…_Kyoya didn't get much sleep did he?_

Haruhi wheeled me over to a table nearby and then went to help Kyoya order. I couldn't help, but wonder what Kyoya was so mad about. He's not a morning person that's for sure…he said something about Tamaki! Maybe Tamaki dragged him here? And if Tamaki was here that could only mean that the others were with him…oh brother…Haruhi and Kyoya sat down with me at the booth. I started digging in immediately! I was pretty hungry too!

"Kyoya-senpai! Just because you're in a foul mood doesn't give you the right to act like that towards somebody." Haruhi grumbled. "The poor girl was just doing her job!"

"Her job is to sell food not give me some weak sales pitch." Kyoya replied. He started munching on his hamburger.

"I kinda saw the whole thing…she totally had the hots for you." I smirked. "Now let me guess…due to your grouchiness I'd say you were woken up early and by mentioning Tamaki I'm pretty sure that he was the one who dragged you here. And if Tamaki is here then that means the others are with him am I right?" I guessed. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and nodded while chewing his hamburger.

"Excuse me sir! Could we sit here?" Three girls smiled dreamily at Kyoya.

"Sure why not…" Kyoya sighed. The girls swooned. _I don't think I've ever seen this side of Kyoya __before…_

* * *

I kinda fell asleep as Haruhi was pushing me around in my wheelchair. I mean…I always fall asleep to warm weather, after I eat, or when I'm on some type of moving transportation like cars, buses, etc. I've heard everything that Kyoya talked to with Haruhi though. I may be sleeping, but that doesn't mean I can't hear everything! Since Kyoya is the middle child in his family he can't be the heir to the Ootori Company. The eldest brother would get this position. And Kyoya's father expects him to surpass his brothers in some way…how he would do that I don't know. Kyoya's story was interesting to say in the least. He gains connections with people in hopes to please his father. Which is probably why he's friends with the host club members. There's always something to gain out of everything for him in order to impress his father. It sounded tough…I jolted awake when I heard the intercom to the mall turning on.

"_Attention shoppers. This is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child! A little boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store. Repeat! Kyoya Ootori is lost! His guardian Suoh is waiting for him at the seventh floor at the information's desk. Kyoya is 5'11 with black hair and prescription glasses!_"

And immediately all eyes were on Kyoya. He looked ready to kill someone right now. O.O _Remind me not to piss Kyoya off like that..._

"That damn idiot…**I'LL KILL HIM!**" Kyoya snapped.

Haruhi and I held onto each other for our dear lives as we ran with Kyoya to meet with the others.

"Oh Kyoya there you are! We were so worried— And why are Haruhi and Bella with you?" Tamaki then noticed us.

"Oh boy! Haru-chan and Bella-chan are here to play with us!" Honey chirped happily.

"Oh boy! Play! Play! Play! Play!" The twins chanted.

"Sorry guys, but I'm exhausted…and Bella's practically knocked out." Haruhi replied. "It's been a very long day for me…" She sighed.

And I then see a dog licking the hell out of Tamaki's face. It was pretty cute though. The dog then saw me and quickly ran over to me. I smiled as I pet the dog repeatedly.

"I wish you could stay with me forever you cute little smurf!" I cooed.

The dog licked my face and I giggled.

"Maybe I could bring her over when we all visit you sometime. She seems to cheer you up." Tamaki smiled warmly at me. I blushed and then looked away.

"It's not that big a deal…I just got carried away...I miss my old dog is all." I laughed awkwardly.

"Then I'll visit you everyday then! And Antoinette can come over too!" Tamaki said cheerfully. _Antoinette? That's a cool name...I guess he picked that name because he's half French right?_

"S—sounds good…though I don't know if Uncle Ranka will let you in…you know how he hates you." I smirked. Tamaki started tearing up and with that said he was in his emo corner.

"SOOOooooo…what brings you here?" Hikaru winked at me.

"Haruhi wanted me to get some fresh air while doing some shopping…which we didn't get to do because Kyoya took our money…" I sighed.

"How are your legs doing?" Kaoru asked.

"They hurt like a bitch…but I'll be fine…that's what pain meds are for right?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I still feel horrible about the whole thing…me and Haruhi were RIGHT there…and we passed you without even knowing it." Hikaru looked sad. _That's a little funny...Haruhi kinda said the same thing..._

"I told you two that it's fine—you know…I need to talk to you Hikaru…" I then remembered.

"What about?" Hikaru kneeled down to be at my level.

I reached over to Hikaru and hugged him. Hikaru was blushing at this point, but I didn't care.

"I heard that you were the one who comforted Haruhi during that thunderstorm…I just wanted to thank you for being there for her." I mumbled in his shirt. "So thanks…" I then kissed his cheek.

"N—no problem…" Hikaru held his cheek. He was so red right now that I couldn't help but giggle at him.

* * *

(A.N.: Skipping episode 18…I just don't like it that much…sorry guys!)

"Haaaruhi & Bellaaaa! Please come out and plaaaaaay!" The Host Club sang.

Uncle Ranka looked pissed off as he opened the door to find the host club at our front door. Uncle Ranka hadn't shaved and he looked like he had just woken up…which is because he did.

"Sorry. We have the wrong apartment." Tamaki and the others tried running away.

"Hey wait a second! Don't act so traumatized just because you see me without my makeup on! Even tranny's get stubble first thing in the morning which is more than I can say for any of you!" Ranka led them all back into the apartment.

"You're so funny! Hahahahaa!" Tamaki awkwardly laughed. "My dear Ranka! I hope this cake finds you in excellent health!" Tamaki smiled and handed Ranka the box of cake.

Ranka punched Tamaki and then proceeded to squish his head on the floor with his foot.

"Excuse me! Where are my manners? Please! Forgive my appearance! It's really wonderful to see all of you!" Ranka smiled at the others.

"Are Haru-chan and Bella-chan here?" Honey asked.

"Oh…Isabella is resting in her room…as for Haruhi she's out with the girls today! They picked her up this morning and you know women! Heaven knows when they'll be back…"

I had no one to carry me and put me into my wheel chair so I was reduced to crawling on the floor. I kept using my arms to pull me forward until I reached the front door.

"ISABELLA JULIET FUJIOKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Uncle Ranka yelled at me.

I blushed as he used my full name and just perked up. Hikaru and Kaoru were snickering at how funny this was right now.

"I wanted some water…" I lied.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest or in that wheelchair! You can't strain your body! Or do anymore damage to your legs! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Uncle Ranka scolded me.

"You're so impatient." Hikaru sighed.

"You're one to talk…" I retorted.

The twins got on both sides of me and proceeded to lift me up to sit on the kitchen counter until someone would bring the wheelchair.

"So Haru-chan isn't home?" Honey sniffled.

They all started to leave the apartment.

"I can't believe she has friends…" The twins said in unison.

"This is why I was against a surprise visit." Kyoya sighed.

"So wait…people just came over to pick up Haruhi? I didn't even know she had friends besides Arai." I was confused...Haruhi didn't have that many friends that i knew of.

"Now that I think of it I don't think I recognized any of her new friends. Then again you never can tell can you? Haruhi always has made friends easily. Just think about it…my little girl making friends with students from Lobelia Girls Academy." Ranka mused. Ranka ate some more dessert that Tamaki had brought him.

"WHAT?! YOU LET THOSE BITCHES TAKE HARUHI?!" I shrieked. I fell out of my wheelchair in shock. I didn't have to know WHICH Lobelia students took Haruhi. Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako took her. I just knew it. The Host Club immediately ran back to the apartment after hearing that statement.

"Did you just say—"

"LO—"

"BEL—"

"IIII—"

"AAAAAH!" They practically cried.

* * *

"I can't believe you let them take her in the first place!" I hit Uncle Ranka with a dictionary.

"I didn't know! I just assumed they were her friends!" Uncle Ranka was in tears.

"You didn't even bother asking who they were! You just LET them take Haruhi! If I was in Haruhi's position I'd kill you the next time I saw you! But considering how Haruhi is…that wouldn't happen." I grumbled. "I don't get how she puts up with you sometimes!"

"I'm so sorry! I should have woken you up! This wouldn't have happened then!" He apologized.

"It's fine…we should probably get Haruhi back though…who knows what those crazy bimbos will do to her…" I sighed.

"OH NO! WHAT IF THE ZUKA CLUB ENTICES HARUHI TO DO SOMETHING OUTRAGEOUSLY SCANDALOUS!" Uncle Ranka cried.

"Scandalous?" We were all confused.

"What if they make her KISS someone?!" Ranka rephrased his question.

"K—kiss?!" Tamaki's face was burning red and he held onto Honey.

"Well…there was that one time…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah…that dance party—" Kaoru was interrupted when Tamaki tied the twins together and taped their mouths shut. Ranka looked at Tamaki suspiciously.

"Oh aren't they just funny?!" Tamaki laughed.

"What exactly goes on in that host club of yours?!" Ranka started getting angry. _Oh no…_

"Nothing a loving father would disapprove of!" Tamaki and Ranka were now having a staring contest.

* * *

I brought my crutches with me to exercise my arms. Here we are standing outside the gates to the St. Lobelia Girls Academy…we had to think of some plan or the fangirls to the Zuka Club would practically kill us if we even entered.

"So how come you know so much about the Zuka Club anyway Uncle Ranka?" I asked him.

"I doubt Haruhi is the type of girl to get caught up in anything like that." Kyoya added.

"You're right…Kotoko was an independent woman…nothing really upset her." Ranka said.

I frowned when I heard my aunt's name. I remember Aunt Kotoko…she really was an independent woman. I don't think that I ever spoke to her in all my life that I knew her. She would always try to get some type of reaction out of me and loved me like I was her other daughter. I remember that back then…I didn't really know what emotions were. I didn't really know what made a person happy or sad. My autism made me unfamiliar with the development of language, reaction to stimuli, the interpretation of the world, and the formations of relationships…I was distant as a child. Now that I'm older I regret not interacting with my Aunt. I remember when Haruhi and I played outside as children…whenever I got hurt I wouldn't let anyone touch me. Aunt Kotoko always made the effort to try and calm me down when no one else could, but I was still hard to reach…no matter what she tried…I just wouldn't calm down. I freaked out whenever _anyone_ tried to touch me. Whenever I look back at my past and see how much I've progressed…it just makes me incredibly guilty that I was ever like that towards anyone because they tried to be there for me and I wouldn't let them get near me. There are times when I want to cry for how I treated people in the past. It made me ashamed that I had autism, but I've accepted it now. I am who I am and I can never change that.

"Kotoko?" The twins tilted their heads in confusion.

"Haruhi's late mother…she seems to have more richly inherited her mother's blood in many ways. Being like her mother is also something that Haruhi aspires to." Kyoya explained.

"Shortly after we got married I was so elated that I didn't even notice it…One day while I was cleaning I found it….Kotoko's vast Zuka Club memorabilia!" Uncle Ranka then cried.

We all screamed in horror. _MY AUNT WAS IN THE ZUKA CLUB?! OH GOD SAY IT ISN'T TRUE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"What do we do?!" I screamed.

"If Haruhi strives to be like her mother doesn't that mean she'll join the Zuka Club?!" Kaoru cried.

"OH GOD NO!" We all cried.

"Kyoya! Get us some Lobelia uniforms immediately!" Tamaki told Kyoya.

Ranka got angry and kicked Tamaki down stepping on his head.

"It's like you're trying to insult us professionals! You don't want to ANGER me do you?"

"O—of course not!" Tamaki trembled underneath Uncle Ranka.

"Okay knock it off Uncle Ranka. Now what are we gonna do?" I glared at Ranka.

"Alrighty then! I have a plan!" Ranka then smirked.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed it! Sorry it took me so long! I decided to skip episode 18, so please don't hate me! XD Anyways...Review and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it!_


	16. The Door the Twins Opened!

_Thanks for reviewing guys! It makes me smile! Lol XD I don't know what I wanna do for episode 20. It's one of my favorite episodes since it talks about the twins! When I first saw that episode I'm like "The twins are assholes…." But then when I re-watch it…I guess it made sense. I LOVE Kaoru in that episode._

* * *

Haruhi trying to act was painful to watch…it was just…terrible. She had no acting skills and she sounded like a robot! I love my cousin but enough is ENOUGH!

"So is Haru-chan in there?" Honey asked.

"Yeah she looks like she's playing some heroine in some tragedy…" Tamaki replied.

"Her acting is a tragedy that's for sure…" I mumbled to myself.

"She sounds like a robot." We all mumbled.

"She may be my daughter, but her acting is horrendous!" Ranka cried.

"Why isn't anyone saying anything?" Hikaru asked.

"Apparently it's the only line she has." Tamaki was a little freaked out.

We all saw Haruhi standing up.

"It looks like she's gonna sing." Kaoru spoke up.

"OH GOD NO! HER SINGING IS ATROCIOUS!" Uncle Ranka was pulling at his hair.

We all winced and shut our eyes tightly as the music started assuming that Haruhi's singing was going to be as bad as her acting but…it was the exact opposite! She sounded amazing! Her voice was angelic and not what I expected at all!

—RIP—

The plug that connected to the stereo was ripped out and the song stopped. Haruhi's lips were moving however…and just like that we knew right away that she was lip syncing.

"I should have known it was too good to be true…" I sighed.

"HEY NEWBIES!" We all snapped our heads at this girl. We were finally spotted by the Zuka's Fan Club. "You said you wanted to be a part of the fan club, so you have to come join us! Jumping ahead of others isn't allowed!" the leader yelled.

We were all forced to recite some greetings for Benio or something…the Host Club could say it all they want, but I will NOT partake in this. By the time they were done the twins and Honey collapsed on the ground, all of them out of breath.

"Jees…it wasn't _that_ bad.…" I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't even do anything!" Hikaru snapped. I smirked at this.

"There's no way I'd ever say stuff like that…I'm not ACTUALLY a Zuka Club fangirl…" I retorted.

"You sure are stubborn…" Kaoru sighed.

"Hey! So what do you guys think of Benibara?" Two girls came up to us with smiles on their faces. Tamaki had no idea what to say, so Uncle Ranka stepped in.

"Oh you know! The way she sings and dances! I love just about EVERYTHING that woman does!" Ranka smiled.

_Yeah…he __**definitely**__ blends in…_

"I'm so looking forward to the play! This one's supposed to be about a tragedy right?" The first girl asked her friend.

"The Senorita in Reminiscence. Lord Frederick, in order to take revenge on his father shoots his father's lover Marianne right in front of him with a pistol that he says has blanks, but it actually loaded with live rounds!" She explained.

"How tragic…" The first girl replied.

"I'm not too sure about Marianne's understudy though…"

"If she does anything to ruin Benibara's play, we can rely on the assembly of maidens behind the gym!" The leader smirked.

We all looked over at the three girls with weapons that looked ready to kill someone. _Anyone._

"WHAT?!" I freaked out.

"If Haruhi does horrible on her performance in front of those girls—" The twins held each other in fear.

"Will Haru-chan be beaten to a pulp?!" Honey gasped.

"NO HARUHIIIII!" Ranka cried hysterically.

"Whatever it takes….we have to rescue Haruhi from this horrid place…" Tamaki said dramatically.

* * *

We all snuck in…I however was grabbed from behind and carried away as I had a blindfold put on.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO INJURE ME?! I HAVE BROKEN LEGS YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed.

I was silenced when a gag was put in my mouth. I got even angrier. They better not have lost my crutches! By this point I had no idea where I was…or who was carrying me.

"And yet my love for you, and my vengeance towards him, are things that can never be blotted out…"

_Wait…did that play start yet? Where am I exactly?_

"I will steal your first kiss in front of him as revenge…and then your cousin is next!"

My gag and blindfold were ripped off and I was pushed down by someone. I was right in front of Benibara and Haruhi. Haruhi looked hideous with all of that heavy make-up on right now, but I wasn't worried about that at the moment. What got me scared was Benibara saying she was going to kiss not only Haruhi, but myself as well.

"NO WAY! I WILL NEVER LET HARUHI OR BELLA DO ANYTHING SO DESPICABLE!" Tamaki ran towards us.

I freaked out as the platform on the stage began to rise. I held onto Haruhi's legs like my life depended on it. _It sorta did…if I did fall that would hurt._

"Right now I will steal these maiden's first kisses in front of all of you!" Benibara smirked.

I couldn't stand up because my crutches were taken away, but I managed to sit up.

"You bitch! There's no way I'd let you kiss me **or** my cousin!" I snapped.

"This is crazy…" Haruhi mumbled.

I was angry…this bitch was trying to kiss my cousin and I couldn't do a thing to stop her. I can't even stand on my own two feet! I perked up when I saw some screen being brought down behind us. Half of the screen was showing Haruhi's first 'accidental' kiss at that dinner party. The other half showed me and Kaoru making out in the hallway right near the host club room. I was blushing at this point…Uncle Ranka is so going to kill us…

"Oh god!" I yelped. I covered my face in embarrassment. _Who took that picture?! When was it taken?! Wait—it had to be— _"KYOYA YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled.

"Beeeellllaaa….Haaarruuhiiii…" Ranka growled. Ranka then started running onto the stage with the twins following him as well. _I'm so dead…Haruhi's picture is nowhere as bad as mine was! Kaoru and I showed tongue in this little picture! I'm SO screwed! _"WHAT DO YOU DO IN THAT HOST CLUB! **YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE**—"

The three slipped and fell on top of Tamaki.

"Maidens! You mean…"

Haruhi dodged Benio as she tried to tackle her. She looked scared, but luckily Tamaki was there to save her. Haruhi jumped and almost killed Tamaki when she landed on top of him. Benio had stumbled in front of me. Benio smirked even as Haruhi got away because she knew I couldn't really put up much of a fight while I couldn't walk or even run away. She lifted me up and held me around my waist.

"Fine! I'll steal a kiss from you then maiden!" Benio leaned in.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I punched Benio in the face.

Benio fell backwards on her butt and I fell backwards off of the platform. _Shit…I wasn't really thinking was I?_ I screamed as I fell and when I reopened my eyes I noticed that I didn't fall on the stage. I was in Kaoru's arms. Kaoru had saved me….

"What's the meaning of this Haruhi and Bella?!" Ranka yelled at us.

What can I say? I'm a teenage girl for crying out loud! It's normal to make out with someone! But does that mean Uncle Ranka's gonna hate Kaoru or Hikaru now? He can't tell them apart, but he knows for sure that it's one of the two brothers…as seen by the picture.

"I don't care if it's their second or third kiss! I'm going to steal it!" Benio yelled.

"Kaoru?" I held onto him in fear.

"Yeah?" He looked just as scared.

"Shall we run for our lives?"

"Let's."

With that we both took off with about a million girls chasing us.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"_Can you tell?" We both asked. "Which of us is Kaoru and which of us is Hikaru?"_

"_Uhh…well…I think you're Hikaru." The young girl guessed._

The two of us were always together; we were like a single entity. A unique being. And that closeness...was very important to us. However, we knew that we were in fact, separate beings. The one that wasn't me was Hikaru, and the one that wasn't Hikaru was me. For us…this concept was something that was…

"Hey Kaoru…"

I perked up. Hikaru looked guilty of something.

"I needed to talk to Haruhi about something…do you mind if you go ahead to lunch without me?" Hikaru rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and averted my eyes.

"Sure." I smiled.

And so I walked on to lunch alone. I saw Bella sitting outside alone in her wheelchair with her lunch box in her lap. She looked absolutely lonely and it broke my heart seeing her look like she was nothing but an empty shell of a person.

"Hey…you mind if I sit with you? Hikaru had to go talk to Haruhi about something…" I winked at Bella. She was really adorable whenever she blushed…not that I'd ever tell her that.

"It's fine…" She bit down on her bottom lip. I couldn't stop looking at her pink plush lips…they looked so kissable. At least she doesn't look so sad anymore. That made me happy…

"So what did you pack today?" I teased. Bella pulled out her favorite sandwich. PB & J. I smirked at this. "You really like PB & J huh?" I chuckled.

"Yeah…it's the only thing that I can really eat without…" She went silent.

"Is everything okay? What were you gonna say?" I asked.

"Well I get a little sick…sometimes…" She smiled sheepishly. "It's been happening for awhile. I'm sure I'll get over it…" I got beyond curious…was she…hiding something else from me?

"When did it start happening?" I hesitantly asked. Isabella blushed again…I hated how she was becoming more distant…I only have myself to blame for that. I just couldn't stop remembering what she said back at the Karuizawa Inn…

"_Pretending to be your little sister was enough, but getting me injured?! That's going too far you jerks! __**Why do I bother being with the two of you when all it does is hurt me?!**__"_ That statement really stung like fresh wounds.

"Well…I think it happened after we broke up…" She bluntly said. I looked down at my lap feeling guilty. "But it had nothing to do with you! I promise! I just started losing my appetite and my stomach is really crazy right now!" She assured me.

"I'm not breaking my promise…I'm just letting you know that now." I whispered.

Bella grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"I'm not mad at you okay? So stop being a sour puss." She playfully punched my arm and then bit into her sandwich.

Whenever things got boring Hikaru and I would just ditch it…that's just how it was…when it came to Bella and Haruhi though…things could never get boring. I'm glad that I've managed to come out of our world little by little. I really felt happy just having friends to socialize with.

"Quick question…what was your childhood like?" I asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" I quickly added.

"I was lonely…I was usually in my own little world. Because of my autism I couldn't really understand the development of language, reaction to stimuli, the formations of relationships, and so on…I didn't acknowledge anyone mainly because I just didn't fully understand how people worked...and how emotions worked….I'm confusing you aren't I?" Bella sighed.

"No! It makes sense…I was just curious…I think that we're alike in more ways than one…" I looked up at the sky. It was really nice out today.

"I don't know much about you…so spill." She cracked a smile.

"Well there's not much to tell…Hikaru and I never really relied on anyone but each other. We became so self-centered and it got worse…we thought no one would be able to tell us apart, so we stopped trying. Deep down we never gave up hope that someday SOMEONE would be able to tell us apart. You know…there was even a time in our middle school years when we broke so many hearts. In a way I felt guilty…at the same time I didn't feel bad at all. They would all say that being with either of us didn't really matter to them, so in a way they deserved it." I explained. "Sorry…I'm just rambling aren't I?" I smiled sheepishly.

"No it's fine…but I get it. That must have sucked huh? I'd have done the same thing I think…" She looked up at the sky and smiled. I was completely shocked to hear her agree with me. You'd think a girl would be completely angry that me and Hikaru would do this to these poor girls…Bella didn't seem like it mattered much…she just understood. That's just one of those things about Haruhi's dear cousin that always fascinated me.

"_My dad wants me to at least be nice to them!"_

"_They don't talk to anyone!"_

"_I don't think they even like anyone but themselves…"_

That wasn't entirely true…there was a maid we were fond of…but that was a very long time ago.

* * *

10 Years Ago….

"_Oh you two look so cute today! Just like little dolls! The one with the pink hair is Kaoru and the twin with blue hair is Hikaru right?" _

"_No you're wrong Auntie." Hikaru pointed out. "Kaoru is blue and Hikaru is pink."_

"_You always get it wrong! You must be dumb!" I pouted._

"_Oh I'm sorry boys…It's just that you two look so much alike!" She smiled sheepishly._

"_You know what you look like to us Auntie? A frog." Hikaru held out a frog that jumped onto Auntie's face._

_Auntie screamed and fell backwards fainting._

"_Oh no! You troublemakers! I am so sorry madam!" The maid came over and tried to revive our aunt._

We really liked that maid. She was different. She didn't try to flatter us or win us over like everyone else in the house did.

_The maid began to pick the lock to the safe. When she saw us however she was startled and fell flat on her ass._

"_What are you two doing here?!" She yelled at us. _

"_We're night exploring…" We answered._

"_Well now that you found me out I guess…" She pulled out a knife. "I have to make sure you stay quiet." Hikaru had pulled out an alarm button hanging around his neck._

"_If we push this button, all of the security guards will come running. Should we try?" We smirked as I began to slowly move my finger towards the button. "Ready…set—"_

"_NO! Don't do it!" The maid stumbled over to us._

"_We have the combination for that safe." I held the paper with the combination on it._

"_If you play with us for awhile…" Hikaru started._

"_We'll give you this piece of paper." I finished._

"_Fine. So what would you like to play?" The maid asked in an irritated tone._

"_Let's play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'!" We both smiled._

LATER

"_Hikaru…are you sure that the combination is safe?" I asked._

"_Don't worry…I hid it in our piggy bank…she can't get it out unless she breaks it." Hikaru replied._

_I rolled over and just like that we were both soundly asleep._

All we wanted was for her to tell the two of us apart. We really liked that maid…

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNGGGGGGG!**_

_The both of us immediately woke up to the loud alarm. The safe….it was…broken into… we both rushed towards the area around the safe and looked out the open window. The maid was on a rope ladder climbing down with the bag full of valuables…_

"_Why did you break your promise?" We asked. She smiled sadly at the sight of us._

"_Sorry boys, but I didn't have a choice…I can't tell you two apart. You're identical. You know it might not __**ever**__ be possible to tell which is which…" She smirked. With that she fled into the night._

That maid…the only person that we ever liked…dropped that bomb on us and then disappeared into the night. After that we became more progressively twisted as we grew up.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru! Go help Bella! I forgot my textbook in class! I'll meet up with you guys at the club!" Hikaru said. Hikaru ran off in the opposite direction of the club room. I went over to Bella and picked up her bag and textbooks. It was super heavy!

"I'm sorry! You don't have to carry all that!" Bella said frantically.

"Just get up and let's go!" I smirked. Bella got out of her chair and was now using her crutches. Both of us were on our way to the third music room. "So…how was class for you? I kept zoning out…" I spoke up.

"I didn't pay much attention either…I was doodling the whole time. I think the teacher doesn't like me much. I mean I have a solid A+ in that class but…she hates how I don't even acknowledge her…it's not my fault the class is so boring and easy." She sighed.

"Wait…you have an **A** in Human Bio? I hate that class so much…it's just…_tiring_. How can you remember all of that stuff?" I groaned in frustration.

"Well Kaoru…I have heightened senses because of my autism…I can feel, taste, hear, smell, and see things with more perception than most people…does that make sense?" She smiled shyly and slowed down to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. I couldn't help, but crack a smile. "I'm such a nerd…I'm sorry if I bore you…" She then joked.

"You're not a nerd…though you are a lot smarter than most people…okay never mind! You're a nerd!" I teased. Bella giggled and playfully hit me with one of her crutches. "Oh Bella why would you hit me?" I pretended to cry.

"Well that's for being a dumb butt!" She smirked.

"Fine just for that you will never see your precious Milk Duds again." I then smiled deviously. I walked ahead as she stood still in shock.

"YOU WOULDN'T! KAORU YOU SMURF! GET BACK HERE!" Bella whined.

* * *

MORE FLASHBACKS!

And so we built up a barrier to keep others from getting too close to us…but regardless, there was always someone too dense to notice the barrier that would come along to try and befriend us.

"_You have plenty of free time huh?"_

_We both looked up from our magazine and saw a blonde trying to talk to us. _

"_I have an idea, why don't you help me form a club?" The blonde smiled._

_I knew him…crap…what was his name?_

"_Who the hell is this guy?" Hikaru bluntly asked._

"_Oh…I know who he is…" I remembered. "The girls in class were talking about him…you know…he's that Suoh kid that was admitted spring semester." I told Hikaru._

"_Oh yeah…so this is the guy huh?" Hikaru sighed. He was getting bored already._

"_Yeah! You know me?" The blonde said brightly. "I had no idea I was so famous! Oh I guess I'm guilty! I didn't know my internal and external beauty would blind my peers, but I can't help but be radiant" He swooned. Yeah…this guy doesn't seem right to me… "So…is this…the fate of God's chosen one? His beautiful blessed child?"_

"_Where did you get an idea like that?" I asked._

"_There's no need to be concerned about it! Although you're not up to my level, the two of you show quite a bit of promise." He smirked._

"_What are you talking about?" Hikaru glared at him._

"_I'm forming a club 2 months from now in April." We both perked up at this. "Ideally I would like to begin it as soon as I graduate into Ouran's high school. It might be difficult at first to have you come up from the middle school next year, but I'm sure I can put in a good word for you and work it out. It's going to be a lot of fun! I already asked Kyoya Ootori from my class to join…I'm sure you know him. And I'm also asking Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai to join us!" He squealed with joy. "That's where you two come in!"_

"_You're bugging us. Get lost." We spoke in unison. _

"_We don't hang out with __**anyone**__." I said._

"_And we certainly don't want to hang out with you." Hikaru rolled his eyes._

"_But if you're absolutely certain to get to know the two of us…" I started._

"_We should play…"_

"_The 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'! You in?" We both smirked deviously. Suoh looked confused, but listened up._

"_The rules of the game are pretty easy…you just have to pick which one of us is Hikaru…" I spoke._

"_And we'll give you one month…you can guess as many times as you want in that one month, but you have to give us your reasoning…so no random guessing." Hikaru explained._

"_And for the record…no one has ever been able to get it right."_

"_If that's alright with you, then try your best."_

_With that we left Tamaki Suoh alone at the fountain._

"_Looks like he can't handle it." Hikaru frowned._

"_Who cares about him. Did you hear that line-up? It's obvious why he wants to add the Hitachiin name." I smiled. I wasn't falling for this guy's act. I hope Hikaru wouldn't either…that would cause trouble. "It's like he's gathering high class families."_

"_I've got one month right?" We both stopped and looked at him in surprise. "Well I accept…and in return if I win you both have to join my club." Tamaki smirked. "Sorry to break it to you, but there's no doubt in my mind. In April, you're going to both be members! I am certain of it." He said determinedly._

Our game had commenced and the clock was ticking.

* * *

END FLASHBACK!

Bella finally caught up with me and whacked me with one of her crutches again. I laughed at her face because it was so adorable. She had on this cute pout that reminded me of Honey-senpai. I couldn't resist…it was too weird how the both were similar. Even though she might not notice it too much…

"You're such a gurf you know that?!" She grumbled.

"I'm sorry what? What's a gurf?" I tilted my head a bit in confusion. _What a weird vocabulary she has…she just loves to make up words…_

"A **G**irly sm**urf**!" She smirked.

"What is it with you and smurfs? Are you like obsessed with those or something?" I chuckled.

Bella pouted again and I held in my breath when she leaned in towards my face. _Don't try to kiss her! DON'T TRY TO KISS HER! _I reopened my eyes and cursed myself silently. She looked stunning! I don't know what it was…her sapphire blue eyes were just…I can see why her family nicknamed her Bella. Bella translates as _beautiful_ in Italian…and that summed up Haruhi's cousin perfectly.

"What's wrong with smurfs? You got something against them?" She asked defensively.

"So what if I do?" I smirked and leaned closer towards Bella. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized how close we were. Bella looked flushed a second later…it was so funny yet 'cute' how easily she got flustered. I had that same effect on her like she did with me.

"Then I might have to do something about that." She breathed out. My smirk grew bigger…I had her wrapped around my finger and I liked it that way. She was mine like I am hers. I couldn't resist much longer. Without thinking I pecked Bella on the lips and kept on walking.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for club." I yelled behind me.

Bella was frozen and her blush grew by tenfold. She quickly caught up with me and tried so hard not to tackle me to the floor and kiss me senseless. Not that I would have minded…

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I deeply apologize for updating so late! I've been so busy...being a senior in highschool isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Anyways...Read and Review! It would make me super happy! ^-^_


	17. This Is Halloween! Everybody Scream! XD

_100 REVIEWS! WHOOO! THANKS GUYS! YOU'RE AWESOME! KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! XD_

* * *

"_The one about to rip the letter is Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled._

_We both froze in shock. Tamaki…could tell us apart? Impossible! Didn't we say the game was over?!_

"_But…how did you know?" Hikaru lowered his hand._

"_Am I right? Did I get it right?!" Tamaki smiled brightly._

"_You're reasoning?" We asked._

"_Intuition." He replied. We both deadpanned at Tamaki…what an idiot._

"_No way. I thought we already told you that you couldn't just guess randomly." Hikaru sighed._

"_Sorry about that…but it's still too early for me to tell. I mean… you both are totally identical, but it's all about how you choose to look at it. Being identical is a talent in and of itself. So from now on you should try to perfect the two in one Hitachiin brothers act. But you mustn't forget that you are also independent beings with your own personalities….and while you're doing that, I'll keep bugging you two until I can tell you both apart." Tamaki said. Tamaki began to walk away._

"_It doesn't make any sense!" Hikaru spoke up._

"_It's contradictory!" I finished._

"_And what's wrong with that? Haven't you realized yet? You two ARE contradictory. It's what they call 'individuality'." Tamaki explained. He smiled as he turned around to look at us one last time._

"_What are you talking about?!" We stormed over. "If we play along with this Hitcahiin brothers act like you want us too, you'll never tell us apart! We'll be even __**more **__identical!" Hikaru pointed out._

"_You didn't think about that did you? How can we show our individuality if no one can tell us apart?! It's always like this! We're the only ones who can tell the difference! No one will EVER be able to win the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'! **And we've known that from the beginning!**" I yelled in frustration._

"_Then why don't you tell me something? When someone guesses wrong why do you look so sad?" Tamaki asked._

_We both perked up at this. _

And then I remembered…

* * *

"_Uh…well I think you're Hikaru…" The little girl guessed._

"_You guessed wrong." We both said._

And after that…the little girl said,

"_I'm so sorry, please don't cry!"_

I remembered how surprised I was when I heard her say those words…in fact, I bet we both looked like we were ready to cry at that moment.

* * *

"_Even though I may not be able to…someday…somewhere…someone IS going to come along who can tell the both of you apart. But I know this much for sure…if you guys keep living in your own little world like you do now, chances are…you're never going to meet that person." Tamaki then smiled and turned around offering his hand in a friendly gesture. "Here's what I think. We should open the doors of the Host Club together. Let's try to expand your world…together. Our opening ceremony will be after the first day of school…it'll be in music room 3 in the high school!" With that Tamaki finally walked away._

That day we were amazed. He had answered correctly…and subconsciously, we were a little bit…just a little bit…_impressed_ with him.

* * *

"_Don't get moved by whatever that foolish lord says…we're just here to…to kill time." Hikaru said._

"_Yeah…kill time…" I mumbled unconvincingly. I put my hand on the door and sighed. I didn't want to be fooled and hurt…not again…_

"_Come on…we'll open the doors together." Hikaru smiled warmly at me._

_I smiled back at Hikaru…no matter what…he would always be there for me._

"_1…2…3…"_

_And with that…we opened the doors to the third music room._

* * *

We both stopped to catch our breath. Bella pouted cutely again and hit me with her crutch.

"I'm sorry! Jees! Can't you take a joke?" I laughed.

"Don't you joke around about my Milk Duds!" She grumbled. "You and Hikaru promised me to get them today!" She whined.

We both looked up and noticed that we were at the third music room. Bella sighed and put her hand on one of the handles. I smiled at Bella and put my hand on the other handle.

"Let's open the doors together." I smiled warmly.

Bella returned the smile and inside the club room we went.

* * *

BACK TO MY POV!

I was sort of happy to finally have no broken legs. It took at least 9 weeks for them to heal, but it was worth the wait. And now? It's October...almost Halloween in fact. I finally pulled out my forgotten notebook. I had not finished writing what I've been working on. I'm basically writing out my daily life, what happens, how I feel, etc. Call it what you will, but I really hate it when people call my notebook a 'Diary'. I guess you can consider it a diary…I just think it's too girly if you call it a diary though…I usually refer my 'diary' as a journal. After skimming the pages I finally found the page I left unfinished.

_**And at the stroke of midnight…the carriage would change back into a pumpkin. But…this particular spell wasn't cast by a fairy god mother….**_

"Alright. I'm ready to discuss what plans will be next week." Soga Kazukiyo spoke up.

I rolled my eyes and TRIED to continue writing. I hadn't bothered to sit by Haruhi or the twins today…I just wanted to sit alone so I could finally think.

"Next week?" Haruhi asked confusedly.

"Yeah! Halloween!" Hikaru replied excitedly.

"Oh…Haruhi…you've only been at Ouran since the beginning of high school right? So you don't know…well after we finish taking our exams for the fall, we get to have a few days off. Till the end of October! And we get to throw costume parties on campus to celebrate!" Kurakano explained. _Costume parties you say? That doesn't sound too bad…it sounds kind of fun actually._

I was picked up out of my seat by none other than the twins.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" I yelped.

"You're sitting with us, so no arguments…" The twins bluntly said.

The class president looked at us suspiciously, but continued the meeting.

"Also, each class gets to hold a special event of their choosing." Kazukiyo said.

I huffed and folded my arms childishly as the twins put me into a seat in between them.

"Special event?" I thought aloud.

"Yeah, they're pretty fun actually." Kaoru smiled.

"We socialize, watch some old movies…stuff like that." Hikaru explained.

"Boring! BORING! **BOOOOOORRRRIIIIIING!**" Renge yelled. I screamed and hopped onto Haruhi's lap.

_Oh great…it's **HER**. _"Halloween! The day that sounds the death of fall and ushers the icy breath of winter!" Renge said dramatically. "Halloween! Once a day when ghouls walk the Earth and as ghouls we try to thwart them all off! Halloween! A day to wear costumes! And go play pranks on those poor unfortunate suckers!" Renge kept posing. _Speaking of costumes, what the hell is she wearing?_

"Some people don't wait for Halloween to dress up—" Hikaru said.

"Some people cosplay year round." Kaoru added.

"Yeah…I know that for sure…" Haruhi mumbled. _Yeah…Tamaki and the host club._

"So what the heck are you wearing?" I asked Renge. Renge gasped and posed again in her outfit.

"THIS my dear Bella is the uniform of Uki Doki Memorial 2 which doesn't come out till next spring! What do you think? I know some people on the inside…if you catch my drift." Renge smiled evilly. _Oh fangirls…they're all crazy…but…I'm like in love with Johnny Depp and Robert Downey Jr….I've got no room to talk actually._

"Um…Renge…we're trying to host our homeroom meeting…could you get off the desk please?" Kazukiyo asked politely.

"Tea parties and cosplay? The host club practically does that non-stop! What our Halloween requires is something **special**!" Renge squealed excitedly.

"Um we're supposed to decide this as a class—" Kazukiyo sounded nervous.

"So I propose that we hold a Halloween Test-of-Courage Tournament! The bravest student wins!" Renge finished dramatically.

_Not a bad idea actually…I could get the chance to prank the twins…it sounds perfect actually!_

I smiled evilly and glanced at the twins…_this oughta be fun_. The twins appeared to be really happy with this idea as well. They were both smirking deviously…_uh oh…_

"A test of courage—" Hikaru smirked.

"Tournament you say?" Kaoru copied Hikaru's smirk.

"Now here's what we'll do! We'll ask the super attendant to give access to the school after hours when it's dark and then we'll get into our freakiest costumes and proceed to have the time of our lives scaring the absolute crap out of each other!" Renge smiled at her idea.

Well…it doesn't sound THAT bad. It sounds fun at least.

"Hahaha! Yeah we're in!" The twins chuckled.

"I really like the part about—"

"It being dark."

The twins smiled creepily. I looked up at the twins and smacked their arms.

"Stop acting so creepy. You couldn't scare me if you tried." I spat out harshly.

"Oh that my dear Bella is where you're wrong." Hikaru patted my head mockingly.

"And we **really** wouldn't even need to try! We could do it with our eyes closed!" Kaoru's laughed at me. "You couldn't scare us even if we were terrified of everything!" He challenged.

I glared at Kaoru and sank into my chair.

"Well now why don't we think this through everyone? We can't all go individually…we should be in teams of at least three or four." Kazukiyo was practically shaking. Was he…..scared?

"Yeah teams would be scarier!" Kurakano smiled at his idea.

"And anybody who leaves—" Hikaru started.

"Gets featured on the front page of the school newspaper as 'The Captain of ALL Cowards'!" Kaoru finished.

Kazukiyo looked as if he could drop dead any moment. He really was afraid of this idea wasn't he? Before I could object for Kazukiyo the whole class agreed to this.

"Second it!" The whole class said in agreement.

"Is there anyone who's opposed to the idea? COME ON!...ANYONE?! REALLY?!...alright fine…our class event will be a test of courage tournament." Kazukiyo finally said.

Everyone cheered and then I got up and smirked. This will _**definitely**_ be interesting.

* * *

"Hello!" We all said in unison.

"Why are you guys so late? Hurry up and change!" Tamaki told Haruhi and the twins.

"Sorry boss! But from now until Halloween—" Hikaru said.

"Count us out!" Kaoru said with a smile.

"Okay?" We all smiled.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki gasped.

"Count you out?" Honey pouted.

"We're on the preparation committee for a special event. Class 1-A is sponsoring it." I explained.

"Duty calls then…" Kyoya frowned.

"Good luck without us here for a week!" The twins started dragging me and Haruhi away.

"You guys have fun!" Honey chirped.

"Hold on! Why are Haruhi and Bella going with you?!" Tamaki asked fearfully.

"Well boss, they ARE in our class after all." Hikaru smiled evilly.

"Oh the special event is an after dark test of courage tournament." Kaoru added.

Tamaki looked ready to rip his hair out. _Oh god…here we go again…_

"Oh brother…." I rolled my eyes and face palmed.

"Haruhi….Bella…you're not going to take part in this are you? FOR DECENCY SAKE TELL ME YOU WON'T!" Tamaki proceeded to freak out.

"Calm down senpai it's just some harmless fun." Haruhi smiled.

"Harmless? OH! SHE THINKS IT'S HARMLESS! Oh why me?!" Tamaki dramatically cried. "YOU. WON'T. DO. IT. DADDY. DOESN'T. LIKE. IT!"

I then froze and remembered what I wrote in my journal….

_**And at the stroke of midnight…the carriage would change back into a pumpkin. But…this particular spell wasn't cast by a fairy god mother….**_

This… was the magic spell. We may be just members or friends to the host club, but Tamaki calls me and Haruhi his daughters…and imagines all of us to be part of his family. I then frowned…after this year…things wouldn't be the same. Honey and Mori graduate, then Tamaki and Kyoya...and soon enough…we're all done with school and going on with our lives. It broke my heart that this would soon happen…but this year has gone by so fast. I wanted to enjoy everything while I could. I just made friends this year. I love everyone in the host club. Without them, I would still be an antisocial loner. Now that I think about it…if Haruhi hadn't introduced me to Tamaki and the others…I might have wanted to join the Black Magic Club. Not that I'm hateful towards that group, but I needed some bright smiles and new friends…not darkness and a way to put a curse on someone.

"Well goodbye then!" Hikaru smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Boss adieu!" The twins sang together.

"WAIT! I COULD BE A GOOD ASSET TO THE COMMITTEE! LET ME COME TOO!" Tamaki cried.

* * *

"So what kind of budget should we put on costumes? Once everyone goes shopping, they'll go all out." Kurakano asked.

"Why don't we use the commoner's rule of keeping under 300 yen?" Hikaru suggested.

"That should make things interesting…"

I glared at Hikaru. Hikaru then smiled apologetically and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Sorry…I wasn't talking about you or Haruhi." Hikaru said.

I then cracked a smile after Hikaru started tickling me.

"Hey focus you two!" Kaoru scolded us.

"We should probably have a doctor handy just in case anyone faints, has a heart attack, or jumps out of a window or something…" Renge said like it was no big deal.

"Okay…so under 300 yen….needs a doctor present….hey are we gonna have food?" I asked.

I looked over at the door and saw Kazukiyo waving his hand Haruhi and me, motioning for us to come over for a sec.

"You have Nictophobia…." Haruhi repeated. "So you're afraid of the dark?" She asked.

"Yeah and you can also add horror-movie phobia, scary-ghost-story phobia, being-startled-by-a-loud-noise-in-the-other-room phobia, and accidentally-seeing-trailers-for-horror-movies phobia…" Kazukiyo replied. "And what's with those things?! Why do they keep showing them without warning us about it first?! It just doesn't make sense to me! What happened to civil rights for the fraidy cats out there?! Cowards are people too! And what about the other classes?! With their tea parties, ITS JUST SO UNFAIIIIRRR!" He yelled.

"Hey! Class Pres! Calm down will yah?" I whispered. "Do you want people to hear you?"

"Oh my, I'm sorry." He apologized and sunk back down to the floor.

"If you were so opposed to the idea why didn't you just bring it up in the meeting?" Haruhi asked.

"I tried to! But I didn't want to look like I'm throwing my weight around out there! So I was counting on both of your help TO SAVE MMEEEEEE!" He freaked out again.

"PLEASE calm down!" Haruhi glared at him.

"I'm sorry…" He shrank back down again.

"How exactly were we supposed to save you?" Haruhi smiled sadly.

"I was desperately giving you both signs to help while it was up for vote, but you both just didn't seem interested." He told us.

_Oh…was that what he meant earlier? Whoops…_

"If just one person objects, then it goes up for discussion…" Kazukiyo wept.

"Oh…sorry about that." _Telepathic ability: 0_

"I had no idea…" Haruhi added.

"Please Fujioka! You both have to let me be on your team! If I'm with you two then maybe your peace of mind will help me! AND I CAN REMAIN MORE CAAAAALLLMMM!"

"Class Pres! COOL IT!" I told him.

"And one more thing! You can't tell the Hitachiin brothers!" He looked at me directly.

I wouldn't do that to him—wait…well…maybe I would…they ARE my best friends besides Haruhi. I mean…I hang out with them more than the other members of the host club.

"**Eeeeeeeeeh? **Is someone a _fraidy cat_?" The twins whispered creepily.

We all sat in silence for a few seconds before Kazukiyo completely freaks out and jumps as if he's trying to get out through the window.

"Oh there you are…" Kurakano spotted us. I grabbed Kazukiyo roughly by his jacket and set him on the ground. "We're about to choose groups. So do you have any idea who you'd like to have on your team?"

And at the same time the twins and I answered differently.

"Yeah! The five of us will be one!" "Yeah! I'll be going solo!"

The twins froze and looked at me in shock.

"Uh…so you're going solo then Isabella? Okay! Great! Then you guys are teams B and you Bella are team C. Alright?" Kurakano smiled.

"Sounds like fun right class rep?" They teased Kazukiyo.

"THIS IS A NIGHTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEE!" He screamed.

"It's all over now…" Haruhi mumbled.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Why did you decide to go solo?! What about **us** huh?!" Hikaru yelled at me.

"You guys said I couldn't scare you, so I'm going to prove you wrong." I replied.

"Are you serious?! I was just teasing you! **WE** were both teasing you!" Kaoru growled.

"What's the big deal? I'll still be able to hang out with you guys…it's not like it's the end of the world or anything…" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then! If that's how you're going to be then we won't hesitate to give you a heart attack! You are SO in for it!" Hikaru said harshly. _I wasn't trying to turn this into an argument or anything…what the hell was their problem?_

"What the hell is the big deal?! This stupid class event isn't even that important to me! I was just going to compete with you guys for fun! BUT IF YOU WANT A BATTLE THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A WAR!" I hollered at them.

I started to storm away from the twins.

"FINE! BRING IT!" They yelled back at me.

* * *

Halloween Night

I took out my headphones. I listened to 'This Is Halloween' from the 'Nightmare before Christmas' movie. I really loved that song and I needed to get into the mood to get ready to scare the absolute shit out of the twins—I mean the class!

"I thought you weren't gonna show up for a minute there…" I smiled at him.

"_**How could I miss out on something so deliciously wicked?**_" Nekozawa chuckled. Nekozawa kissed my hand and then looked into the window. We saw the twins, Haruhi, and Kazukiyo by the stairs.

"Alright so we should get Tamaki into position about now right?" I asked.

"_**I have to admit that you are more clever and intelligent than I thought you to be.**_" Nekozawa complimented.

"Um thanks…" I smiled sheepishly. "But I couldn't have done this without your help though…I have to admit that two evil geniuses are better than one you know?" I then smirked.

"_**Why of course…okay…Suoh should be moving to the stairs right about now…we should probably get going.**_" Nekozawa looped his arm into mine and the two of us stalked off around the school.

* * *

"So does this mean we have to help him now?" Hikaru asked.

Nekozawa waved Beelzenef over the window creating a creepy shadow which moved quickly. Haruhi deadpanned and tried not to sound so creeped out.

"Did you see that? That creepy shadow just now…outside the window?" Haruhi sounded uneasy.

"OH COME ON! Not you too Fujioka! KNOCK IT OFF WILL YAH?!"

I smirked as I dropped the fake skull down the stairs. I saw all of them looking at the skull as it landed down below. All of them held onto each other looking terrified beyond belief.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed.

"No way…it's a sneak attack from those A-Team hags…" Kaoru was trembling.

"Hey! It's not your turn guys! FOLLOW THE RUUUUULESS!" Hikaru kicked the skull in anger and it bounced up the stairs until it hit something hard. I motioned for Tamaki in his freaky costume to go forward.

"_My skull…._"

"Yeah! You show them!" Kaoru clapped for Hikaru's actions.

"_My skuuulll…Myyy skuuuuullll._"

The bell from the clock tower started chiming perfectly on time which was scaring them even more.

"C—could it be…the clock tower…WITCH?!" Kazukiyo gasped.

"_Why did you kick…..__**MY SKULLLL**__?!_" Tamaki looked at them with that creepy mask on.

They all froze and nearly had a heart attack. That was then when they all bolted off in different directions. I quickly grabbed my walkie-talkie and contacted Nekozawa.

"Hey Nekozawa! Are those traps set up and stuff? They're running off like we said they would!" I whispered into the device.

"_**All traps are ready to go…I'll meet up with you and Suoh in a bit…**_** —**"

I smiled and jumped around excitedly as I met up with Tamaki at the stairs and hugged him.

"Dude you were so great! **I** almost believed you! Let's go!"

I grabbed Tamaki's hand and the two of us were off. We saw Hikaru and Haruhi inside a net stuck together. Tamaki saw this and was trembling with sadness and anger. Hikaru was with Haruhi and he was obviously jealous…oh boy…

"I can't allow this!" Tamaki whispered anxiously.

"_**Patience Tamaki! The pay off has yet to come!**_" Nekozawa assured him.

I jumped as I noticed Nekozawa standing right behind us. I smirked and grabbed Nekozawa's hand.

"We're gonna go ahead and get ready to scare the whole class. See you later Tamaki." I smiled.

We both ran up to the staircase leading to the roof. We went over to where everyone else was and then we both just sat and waited for the twins, Haruhi, and Kazukiyo to show up. We both sat in silence for awhile…just doing nothing…

"_**You seem troubled…is there something wrong?**_" Nekozawa asked.

"Well…it's just…I'm a little depressed about something…I thought this would take my mind off of it…but I guess not." I smiled sadly.

Nekozawa looked at me curiously from under his hood. He seemed genuinely interested, so I decided to share.

"Well…where do I begin? '_At the stroke of midnight…the carriage would change back into a pumpkin. But…this particular spell wasn't cast by a fairy god mother….'_" I recited. "This certain spell was cast by Tamaki. He's always treating us like we were members of his family. After this year the host club won't be the same…and we'll slowly fall apart. I'm slightly depressed because I don't want this to end…because maybe keeping things the way they are now...wouldn't be so bad. I'm sure that's what Tamaki had in mind when he put his own spell on his carriage. We're like a family to him…he doesn't want that to change…and frankly, neither do I. Back when I was a kid…I hadn't had many friends to speak of…from what I see Tamaki just wants to enjoy what he has for as long as he can. Not that I can blame him…I'm doing the same thing…but still….one of these days….it'll all change back into that same old grumpy pumpkin again." I then frowned.

Nekozawa looked amazed at everything I had just said.

"_**I've never heard anything like that before. You certainly have a way with words…I'm sure things shall work out well for you in the end. I'll send you some positive energy your way.**_" Nekozawa smiled at me in attempt to cheer me up. Thankfully it did work. We both perked up as soon as we heard some noise down below us. We looked in the window and saw that everyone was all together. I smirked and then immediately jumped up.

"I'm just gonna borrow Beelzenef for a sec…" I grabbed Nekozawa's awesome cat puppet.

Nekozawa was about to protest, but then saw what I was up to and smirked deviously. I created a really creepy shadow above the window with me and Beelzenef. I saw down below everyone screaming and then fainting. I then doubled over on the roof laughing my ass off.

"OHMYGODD! HAHAHAHA! They fell for it! Oh god! What a class of suckers! Dude! That was awesome!"

I high-fived Nekozawa and handed him Beelzenef.

* * *

"They sure got us…"

**Most of Class 1-A is a Captain of All Cowards**

**Umehito Nekozawa and Isabella Fujioka teamed up to scare Class 1-A!**

"Your cousin and Nekozawa are such jerks." Hikaru grumbled to Haruhi. Haruhi glared at Hikaru for a bit.

"I'm still amazed she teamed up with Nekozawa-senpai in the first place…we certainly weren't expecting that." Renge sighed and then walked off. "But I have to hand it to them…it was well played." She smiled.

"And how did we _**not**_ know that was Beelzenef?" Kaoru asked. Kurakano then confronted Kazukiyo.

"I heard…you're really a fraidy cat aren't you Kazukiyo? But you agreed to the tournament just to be nice?" Kurakano asked.

"U—um yeah…t—that's it…" Kazukiyo fidgeted.

"I think…that's so unbelievably sweet of you!" Kurakano smiled cutely.

"Well would you look at that…I guess the spell on the carriage won't last forever after all." Kaoru smiled at Kurakano and Kazukiyo.

I looked over to where Kaoru was and was shocked. _Did he just say—_

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked him.

Kaoru then frowned and stood still for a few seconds as if thinking about something.

"I guess since you ran towards me in that situation everything is alright for now…" Kaoru then added.

"Hm?" Hikaru looked confused.

"Oh nothing! Nothing! Just my own private joke! Let's get out of here." Kaoru gently pushed Hikaru and Haruhi ahead of him.

I looked over at Kaoru and saw him stand all by himself. I then glance over at Haruhi and Hikaru. They looked like they were in a really deep conversation and didn't notice that Kaoru and I weren't near them. Looking over at Haruhi I noticed that she…looks happy. There's going to be a time when Haruhi wants to take the next step with someone special. Whether it's Hikaru or Tamaki…but…when that happens….I don't know what I'll do...

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm almost up to 20 chapters! Maybe I'll do something super special! You never know! Anyways thanks for reading and please review! ^-^ I worked hard on this, so let me know what you think! I might have messed up episode 20 and 21, but I dunno…I tried putting it all together and stuff…Okay with that said, I'll try updating soon, but with prom and my senior trip coming up it might be hard! Graduation is almost here for me! I'll be graduating this year and I'm so pumped up! WHOOO! XD_


	18. Alert!

I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I finally just got on here after who knows how long? Anyways, I've been super busy with school so I'm not sure how long it will be until the next chapter is up! But don't worry! Good things come to those who wait! ^-^


	19. Helping Out the Walking Blizzard

_Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been trying! I was so busy with my school's art show and oy! It was so much work!_

* * *

Things were normal today and I was totally okay with that. Fall had come to an end as Winter passed on by. The first day of Spring was coming tomorrow which made me excited. The first day of Spring was on my birthday. March 21 to be exact. I wanted to keep my birthday quiet and Haruhi understood that as well. Knowing the host club they'd make the biggest deal about my birthday! Anyways...here I am...just trying to avoid the host club. Today's theme was Feudal Japan or something. They managed to get me dressed up like some princess since they were all supposed to be 'noble' samurai warriors. Trust me...I didn't want to take part in this. In fact, all I wanted to do today was draw and relax! People weren't asking the host club for help and for once we weren't on some whacky adventure! I wanted this 'free time' to last SO bad.

"Oh princess!" The twins sang.

I paled and tried hiding behind one of the pillars. I didn't want to participate...AT ALL.

"There she is!" Tamaki beamed and picked me up bridal style.

"Tamaki! Put me down!" I squeaked.

The girls squealed with joy as they saw the 'heroic' samurai take the princess to safety. I was seriously not enjoying this...when will this be over already?

"Oh princess allow me to protect you from all of those evil doers out there." Tamaki said huskily.

I blushed when I realized how close he was towards my face.

"No way boss! She's ours!" The twins pulled me out of Tamaki's grasp and wrapped their arms around me tightly.

_What am I? A prize to everyone?_

We all looked at Mori in surprise as he grabbed some weapon and stabbed a hole through the paper door.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi yelled in surprise.

"Why the sudden lunge?!" Kaoru's grip on me tightened.

"You're not getting enough attention?! Is that it?!" Hikaru cried.

"Please calm down Mori-senpai! We know you haven't been getting much attention, but please don't go crazy!" Tamaki shouted dramatically.

"No." Mori replied. "We have a trespasser"

Mori dropped the weapon and opened the paper door. There was a red-headed teen with longish hair glaring at us. This guy seems familiar...do I know him somehow?

"AAARRGH! TAKASHI MORINOZUKA!" The angry teen yelled and charged at Mori who stood by completely relaxed.

"A surprise attack?!" We all cried.

What we thought was an attack was actually a cry of desperation. The red head fell to his knees and bowed at Mori's feet.

"Please take me on as your apprentice!" He said desperately.

_Wait what? I'm so lost here..._

* * *

A few minutes after this had happened Kyoya began to explain who this teen was after doing some research. Kasanoda Ritsu was the master of one of the biggest yakuza groups in Japan. He was intimidating since birth apparently and always looked so angry. I guess that's how I recognize him. He's not in our class, but I've seen him around school. He was so cold towards others that everyone called him the 'Walking Blizzard'. He didn't seem that scary to be honest...he just looked misunderstood and seemed like he could use more friends.

"Well why would someone as tough as you want to be Mori-senpai's apprentice?" Tamaki asked Kasanoda.

"I may be tough, but I'm not some human weapon. People think I'm so scary because of this mean face I make all the time." He sighed sadly.

"Well at least you're aware of it Casanova." Hikaru and Kaoru spoke up.

"Kasanoda." He growled.

"_Bossanova_?" The twins teased.

Kasanoda gave them one of the scariest glares I had ever seen. I got the guts to finally get up and then sit next to Kasanoda. He looked at me in surprise, but quickly covered it up by glaring at me.

"Look...I kind of understand what you came to Mori for, but if you're hoping to get somewhere the least you could do is try to be friendly." I poked his cheek.

His head snapped towards me and he got super close to my face.

"**DON'T POKE ME**" He growled.

I jumped in surprise at the tone of his voice, but I quickly brushed the feeling aside and grabbed his tie to pull him even closer while I looked straight in his eyes.

"Bitch I'm not afraid of you." I kept my voice low and threatening.

Kasanoda out of nowhere then burst out laughing. Soon enough the two of us were laughing holding on to each other for support to keep from falling off the couch.

"WHOO!" Kasanoda wiped his eyes and then lightly punched my shoulder. "I think we'll get along just fine." He smirked evilly.

Everyone looked at us in shock and just like that Kasanoda put up that barrier of coldness again. I walked off to get some tea for everyone as Kasanoda decided to pour his heart out. All since his child hood everyone was afraid of him. He was taught to be a gangster by the best which was his own dad. It made me feel sad that everyone was always afraid of him.

"I've been living the life of a gangster and could never interact with people."

Mori and Honey looked a little...uneasy...they knew where this conversation was headed.

"That's why I need you Morinozuka-senpai! So that I can have more friends." Kasanoda looked at him sadly. "I mean you look just as mean as I do. I don't know how you have so many friends when you look so cold and distant."

Mori almost spit out his drink and looked at Kasanoda in shock. I almost burst out laughing. There was no way that Mori was cold...a tiny bit distant maybe, but he loved us for crying out loud! And Honey is his whole reason for living!

"Teach me your secrets! PLEASE!" He begged.

Mori held his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

"You okay Takashi?" Honey asked him.

"Yeah...I'm just feeling light headed is all." He replied.

"Hey boss should we do something?" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

"No. It's none of our business. Let's just leave this to Mori-senpai." Tamaki answered.

WHAT? Tamaki NOT getting involved in something?! This is a dream come true! YYEEEEEESSSSSS!

"Tamaki." Mori looked at Tamaki and what I saw shocked me. The look he had on his face cried for **help**.

"Well then. Mori-senpai...I, Tamaki Suoh, promise to assist you in anyway I can." Tamaki practically beamed.

Are you kidding me right now?

"Yeah right. You wanted to get involved so bad that you couldn't help yourself..." Haruhi mumbled. Tamaki walked over to Kasanoda and forced him to look up at him.

"Now lift your head high! From now on Bossanova you have to refer to me as king got it?" Tamaki smiled at him.

"That's Kasanoda." He corrected him.

As Tamaki rambled on about Kasanoda having an 'item' as he called it, I started zoning out. I hope that Kasanoda wasn't taking Tamaki seriously at all. Who says that you need someone like Honey with you to look like a gentle person? I highly doubt that it's true. From what I've observed over the years, making friends is hard sometimes depending on the type of person you are. If you show the same interests as others or you're just a friendly guy it's pretty easy to make new friends. But only true friends accept who you really are. As I watched this strange scene I couldn't help, but feel really bad for Mori! They were all making him sound like he was just using Honey to become popular! I'd never seen him act so nervous or stutter the way he did until right now! As I came back with the tea I started to get annoyed with all the bickering and accusing Mori. I know Tamaki didn't mean anything by that little comment that started it all, but seriously?! Great going Tamaki! =_=

"The next thing we need to discuss...is your weird Yankee fashion sense!" Tamaki said.

"Okay that's enough!" I finally stepped in.

Tamaki and the others looked at me in shock as I grabbed Kasanoda's hand.

"I get that he wants to be a more...gentle person." I carefully chose my words. "But I won't let you completely change his personality! If he wants to make a lot of friends, he needs to make friends who accept who he is got it?" I told Tamaki.

Kasanoda coughed really loudly and I looked at him. He had this big blush on his face that was just adorable. I then looked down at our linked hands and understood what he wanted. I released his hand and started blushing as well.

"S-sorry about that Kasanoda...I-uh...I'm gonna go now." I stuttered as I rushed over to the door.

"Bella wait!" Haruhi called me.

"Yeah?" I stopped and let my hand rest on the door handle.

"You're still in that princess costume...you should change out of that kimono first." She pointed out.

I looked down at what I was wearing and sure enough Haruhi was correct. If my face wasn't as red as it was before...well it is now.

* * *

The next day Kasanoda wouldn't shut up about someone having it out for Mori. It was honestly bullcrap. From what it sounded like...Didn't Mori **_save_** Kasanoda?

"That's impossible!" Hikaru said.

"There's no way that Mori-senpai would be on anyone's bad side!" Kaoru finished.

"How can you be so sure?!" Kasanoda asked.

"No need to worry about that! Operation Bossanova's makeover is in action!" Tamaki announced.

What?! Did what I just say yesterday mean nothing?! Whatever...=_=

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Miss Fujioka? The head master of the school told me to give you this letter addressed to you." The class president had come in and gave me an envelope.

Everyone looked at me in confusion and interest for a moment before paying attention back to Kasanoda. I opened the envelope and inside was a birthday card with 98,980.00 yen inside(**$1,000?!**) My eyes widened as I read who it was from...it was from my parents. I read the note that came along with it.

_To our daughter... You are becoming a fine young woman. We hope you enjoy your birthday gift. We'll be up to visit you soon, so you better not make plans in a week. We have important matters to discuss._

_ - Mother and Father_

I clutched the card and crumbled it up in anger. They always wrote to me as if I was a business associate or something! I'm their freaking daughter! If they thought they could buy my happiness and love with money, then they have another thing coming. I grabbed the check and almost ripped it up, but then I hesitated. Maybe I could give it to Uncle Ranka and let him make some good use of it. No wait...bad idea. Haruhi would kill me if I gave him money. He's just like Tamaki in so many ways...it's sorta ironic that Uncle Ranka hates Tamaki because they're so similar. Hmmmm...maybe I can give it to Kyoya to lower Haruhi's debt? Sounds like a plan. My eyes nearly popped out as I saw that Kasanoda had cat ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! Oh my god! What the hell are you wearing?!" I ripped off the cat ears and put them on my head to joke with him. "If you're going to wear them do it right! Get rid of that frown and smile cutely!" I teased.

Kasanoda blushed a deep shade of red and everyone (except Haruhi) started blushing as well. I put the cat ears back on Kasanoda and he frowned again.

"Now go on and smile!" I smiled like a dork.

"Jeez boss...that was a bad idea..." Hikaru started.

"Yeah! If you're gonna put kitty ears on him..." Kaoru also spoke up.

"Then you might as well go all the way and put him in a maid outfit!" They finished in unison.

They put Kasanoda in the maid outfit and a young man with light brown hair had walked in. He was looking for Kasanoda, but when he saw him...he freaked out. Kasanoda had a melt down and ran off embarrassed. I frowned...the twins just HAD to dress him up didn't they?

"Hey...what's that you've got there?" Haruhi asked me.

All eyes were on me now and I realized that I still had my birthday card and check from my parents in my hand. I then glared at the card and handed the check over to Haruhi.

"I don't want it. Give it to Kyoya to lower your debt." I told her.

Haruhi's eyes widened when she saw how much cash was on the check.

"98,980.00 YEN?! I can't take this!" Haruhi cried out.

"Where did you get that much money Bella-chan?" Honey asked.

"Don't even ask..." I grumbled. "Haruhi look...I don't want the money...either take it or I'm donating it to charity." I glared at her.

Haruhi looked surprised at me and then glanced at the check.

"It's from your parents...isn't it?" She looked at me sadly.

My eyes softened and I sighed. I couldn't be mean to Haruhi...I love her too much.

"Yeah..." I mumbled softly.

"Do you really hate your parents that much?" Hikaru asked.

_More than you'll ever know Hikaru._

"They gave up on me when I was very young and diagnosed with Autism. They did nothing to help me and treated me like I was some alien. If Haruhi and Uncle Ranka weren't so involved in my life...I wouldn't even be here at Ouran today. I'd still be alone...in my own little world. They weren't involved in my life...not even once." I spoke in a monotone voice.

Everyone looked surprised at me and I looked back at Haruhi again.

"Now are you gonna keep the check or not?" I asked her.

"How about we spend it on something together? Or save it?" Haruhi smiled warmly at me. "You might as well have a little fun."

"Alright then...we'll have a family night out. Go to a nice restaurant." I cracked a small smile.

Haruhi looked unsure, but agreed.

"Alright fine...it sounds like fun." She smiled.

"Wait what?! You never agree to go anywhere fancy when I offer to take you!" Tamaki yelled at Haruhi.

Haruhi almost let it slip and then looked at me for an answer. I nodded in agreement.

"Well today is Bella's birthday...so I usually let her do what she wants." Haruhi answered.

Everyone froze. It was silent for several minutes as everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Well then...I guess I'll be leaving...I'm just uh...gonna go to lunch early." I said awkwardly.

And with that said I left to lunch.

* * *

Seeing Kasanoda alone made me sad, but I realized he had a sparrow in his lap. It had a bandage wrapped around its wing and I soon realized that he had a soft side to him. He was helping this sparrow heal faster. It was really sweet of him.

"Is that...a sparrow?" I asked him shyly.

"F-Fujioka! What are you doing here?"

"Just call me Bella. I just have some lunch and I was gonna eat here alone until I saw you." I answered. "So what are you doing with this sparrow?" I asked stupidly.

"I saw it fall from a tree and took it to the vet. It had a broken wing, so I've been taking care of him." He replied.

I sat down next to him and pulled a cupcake and a single candle. I put the candle in the center of the cupcake and lit the match to light up the candle.

"Is it your birthday or something?"

"Yup. Happy birthday to me." I mumbled softly. I then blew out the small flame and took the candle out of my cupcake. "You want some?" I smiled sadly.

"S-sure..." He replied. "Um...happy birthday. How old are you?"

"Eighteen actually." I answered. I gave him a chunk of my cupcake.

"EIGHTEEN?! How are we in the same grade?!" He yelled.

"Well you can blame my parents for that. Uhh...don't tell Haruhi yet, but next year I'll be a third year."

"You're skipping a grade?" Kasanoda looked suprised.

"Uh yeah...Mr. Suoh said that I'd been doing so well in my classes and thought I should skip a grade. So next year I'll be a senior! I can't wait to surprise Haruhi! He'll be really happy!" I then smiled.

"Sounds cool." He smiled nervously.

I wiped some icing off of my cupcake and then carefully put my index finger in front of the sparrow. He kept licking and pecking my finger. Not enough for it to hurt though... Haruhi then came along and decided to join us. As I saw how Kasanoda was acting around Haruhi I could tell he was developing some crush on her. Okay did he know that Haruhi wasn't a guy? If he thinks Haruhi is a guy does that make him gay? I dunno...oh well!

"That's so sweet." Haruhi smiled at him.

"LOOK OUT!"

Before I knew what was happening Honey came in front of us kicking a can full of paint away from us before we got hit. Paint had splattered all over me and Haruhi and the sparrow had flown away.

"OH BELLA! HARUHI! Are you both okay?! That's not blood is it?!" Tamaki freaked out.

"It's just paint..." I sighed and then wiped paint off my face.

"Get the hell off me!" A gruff voice cried out.

We all looked over at two young boys who were struggling against Mori's hold. Apparently I was right. Mori was saving Kasanoda's butt earlier...

"Better go and change clothes..." Haruhi and I sighed.

"Want us to come with?" The twins hugged me from both sides.

"Drop dead." Haruhi grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the twins.

* * *

As we were changing just who had to walk in? Kasanoda...that's who...

"Hey Fujioka are you okay? I'm sorry about earlier-"

We were all frozen. Both of us were in our bras and Kasanoda was just standing there staring at us. I then realized something else...Haruhi's secret is exposed now.

"G-get out!" Haruhi tried covering herself and I just stood there in shock.

"MA!" He yelped.

* * *

_Okay...I KNOW that this isn't the longest chapter but...it's better than nothing right? I'll try to update soon! Love you guys!_


	20. A Day At the Carnival!

_Thanks so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I'm sorry for the late updates! I'm seriously doing the best I can!_

* * *

It was so awkward. I get why Kasanoda was too shocked to move but…couldn't he like leave already? _This is getting a little bit weird._

"M—my bad…" Kasanoda breathed out. He ran out the room in a dash. I was just…frozen in shock. I hadn't even gone that far when I was with Kaoru yet another boy got to see me almost completely naked! SERIOUSLY?! After changing my clothes I quickly stepped out of the room to see Hikaru and Kaoru holding Kasanoda down and ready to hit him with a baseball bat. I immediately took action and ran over.

"WHOA! HOLD ON THERE! It was an accident!" I pushed them away from Kasanoda.

"**WHAT?! **You're defending him?!" Hikaru yelled furiously.

"He's not that type of guy Hikaru! Just chill would yah?" I glared at him.

"How much did you see?" Hikaru looked at Kasanoda for an answer.

"Well…I—uh…I might have saw her in her lacy bra and underwear…Haruhi was still in her pants…I—I'M SO SORRY!" He stuttered.

My eyes widened and I was now blushing the **deepest** shade of red.

"Lacy bra and undies you say?" Hikaru stroked his chin as if pondering about something.

"That's it. We're killing him." Kaoru cracked his knuckles as he and Hikaru stepped towards Kasanoda.

"GUYS! NO!" I ran in front of Kasanoda. "He's not a bad guy…it was all an accident. He just has to keep Haruhi's gender a secret in return. It's only fair since he got to see my goodies." I said nonchalantly.

"You make it sound like it's no big deal!" Kaoru shouted. "He almost saw you naked for crying out loud!"

"Alright that's enough out of you two." Kyoya stepped in.

"Are you made of ice?! How can you be so cool about this?!" Kaoru glared at him.

"Yeah! The boss is in so much deep shock that he's regressing!" Hikaru pointed at Tamaki with his baseball bat.

And it was true enough. Tamaki was huddled up in a corner, his face blank. I don't think Tamaki knew HOW to react. He was so shocked about the whole thing.

"Well…now that the cat is out of the bag…..let's talk." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked at Kasanoda with that cold look in his eye. "Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact she's a girl under some _certain_ circumstances. We can't force you to cooperate exactly…there's something you should keep in mind though. We know some juicy details about what you do in that family of yours and know what is true and what is not. The Ootori police force could take you out in the blink of an eye. You have heard of them right?" Kyoya smiled evilly.

Kasanoda was probably about to crap his pants right about now. I felt so bad for him. I mean I **should** be reacting like the others and kill Kasanoda for seeing things that not even my ex-boyfriend had seen, but I knew he didn't exactly TRY to pull that stunt. He probably didn't know I was in there. As for Haruhi, he thought Haruhi was a guy! It's not a big deal if you see a guy without a shirt.

"Come on guys! Stop scaring Casanova. Sorry about this." Haruhi gave Kasanoda an apologetic look as she came out in another uniform.

"Fujioka…" He mumbled in surprise.

"It doesn't really matter to me. You can tell whoever you want to." Haruhi shrugged.

"So Bossanova…" Hikaru started.

"Now that you know Haruhi is a girl, does that mean you're in love?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki looked as if he was gonna explode.

* * *

The next day I walked in the club room late after school. The twins were making sure I was **nowhere** near Kasanoda. I was getting annoyed with all the attention they were giving me. All of the customers loved how much they were smothering me with 'love', but me? I wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I'd like to request Fujioka…both of them." Kasanoda finally spoke up.

I was so shocked. I'm not a host! Or _hostess_ in this case…Does everyone in the academy really think I'm apart of the host club? I got up from my seat and began making my way over with Haruhi. Until I was pulled back by Hikaru that is.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're not actually going over there are you?!" Hikaru hissed in my ear.

"I hate to break it to you Hika, but I can hang out with whoever I want." I stuck my tongue out at Hikaru.

"But Casanova's a perv! Why would you wanna hang out with him?!" Hikaru glared at me.

"Are you still angry about that? I told you it was all an accident." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so if _**I **_decided to just waltz in the dressing room while you were changing you'd suddenly be okay with that?!" He spat out.

"That's an entirely different situation. I'd kill you if you tried coming in!" I copied his glare.

"But _what if it was an accident?_" He mocked me.

"You make me sick you know that?!" I practically growled.

"Well I hate your guts!" Hikaru shouted.

Kaoru came over trying to break up the fight, but I wasn't done yet.

"Uh guys? Let's not do this!" Kaoru pleaded.

"Well you know what?! I can't even stand to be near you! You're a jackass!" I jabbed my finger in his chest.

I didn't mean for this to turn into a fight, but as usual…Hikaru starts it. And now all eyes were on us. _Oh boy…_

"I HATE YOU!" Hikaru yelled angrily.

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

I didn't know what the hell happened, but before I knew what was going on I felt Hikaru grab me by my arms and pull me in for a rough yet passionate kiss. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it at all. Sadly though…I did…I regained my senses and then shoved Hikaru away from me. The two of us were now just staring at each other with wide eyes.

"I think you two just made the customers happier than ever before." Kyoya told us.

Kaoru looked ready to kill his twin brother. Something I thought was impossible.

"I—I didn't intend to do that…" Hikaru squeaked. Hikaru froze, smacked his lips together, and licked his lips as if tasting something. "Is that…strawberry?" He asked himself. He blushed even more as he looked back at me.

The fangirls around us were going nuts! I thought I either had to run away before their screaming broke my eardrums or just glue their mouths shut.

"OH THE LOVE TRIANGLE! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" Renge squealed.

"Love triangle?" Honey asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?! Kaoru and Hikaru both love Isabella! As for Isabella…I think it's possible that she loves both of them!" Renge ranted.

My eyes widened even more. I think if you saw me from a distance right now, the first thing you'd notice is my huge owl like eyes.

"Is that true Bella-chan?" Honey asked.

I was just frozen now like a deer caught in front of a driving car…was Renge right? Did I have feelings for the both of them?_ I hope not…_ I silently walked over to Kasanoda and Haruhi and sat with them.

"A—are you okay? What happened over there?" Kasanoda asked.

"Let's just say Hikaru did something he's going to really regret later." I breathed out. I probably looked like some crazy woman right now.

"What did he do?" Haruhi looked confused.

"You mean you didn't see that?!" I yelled. _Are you kidding me?!_

"No…the huge group of customers over there huddling around in a circle was blocking the view." Haruhi pointed out. _Oh…right…_

"You want me to beat him up Fujioka?" Kasanoda cracked his knuckles and smirked at me.

Haruhi was surprised that I was actually thinking about this.

"…..not_ yet_." I replied.

"WHAT?! You wouldn't do that to him would you?! What **exactly** did he do?!" Haruhi flipped out.

"He might have kissed me as we were practically about to beat the crap out of each other." I mumbled.

Haruhi looked really shocked, but rolled her eyes as if saying, "_I should have known…_"

"Can I pour you another cup of tea?" I asked Kasanoda nicely.

"S—sure…" He stuttered.

I smiled and poured the three of us more tea. I noticed that as Haruhi and Kasanoda were talking that….everyone was looking our way. Oh god…what were they all thinking THIS TIME? I swear I've had enough of this! These girls are nuts!

"I'll be going now…excuse me." I started getting up.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll just be breaking my legs again." I sighed.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking! Jeez Haruhi…" I chuckled.

I grabbed my bag and proceeded to leave….

"—WHY ARE YOU HARRASSING MY BELLA AND HARUHIIII!" Tamaki yelled… _And Tamaki snapped_. I turned around to see Tamaki yelled at Kasanoda. "AS THEIR FATHER I FORBID YOU TO SEE THEM!" Tamaki growled.

"….wait what?" Kasanoda was now confused. "So you're telling me that….you're Fujioka's dad? You have got to be kidding me…it's just not possible." Kasanoda deadpanned. Tamaki was slowly breaking down after that comment.

"Oh no." Hikaru mumbled.

"He's beating the boss into a corner." Kaoru said fearfully.

"Eh?" I was just…really confused now._ What's going on?_

"W—well I might not be related by blood." Tamaki muttered.

"So what? Are you married to Haruhi or Isabella's mom then?" He asked.

"No I'm not…as a matter of fact; I've never met the women." Tamaki's voice wavered.

"So I guess…you're not really their father then are you?" He gave Tamaki the death glare.

Tamaki literally held in his breath and then burst away from Kasanoda. Honey caught him as he was falling. Tamaki looked broken…literally and figuratively.

* * *

"_He's right…strictly speaking I'm not Haruhi or Bella's father…_" He breathed out.

"Uh strictly speaking or otherwise…" The twins said in unison.

I dropped my bag and walked over to Tamaki and the others…_Why do I even bother trying not to get involved?_

"I need to sort this out." Tamaki mumbled.

"Sort what out exactly?" Kaoru asked.

"S—supposing…that I'm not my Haruhi and Bella's dad after all…" Tamaki cried.

"We don't have to suppose it boss." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Then how can it be…that I find them so utterly adorable?" Tamaki muttered. All of our eyes widened. Was he saying he had feelings for me and Haruhi? Or just Haruhi? I'm a little confused yet flattered.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru mumbled.

"When Bella and Haruhi are with another man…why is it that I become insanely jealous? But it happens more with Haruhi…" Tamaki's eyes were wide and he just looked...lost. "I have no right to be so protective…"

"Then tell me what's with the 'making Haruhi your wife one day' thing?" Hikaru asked.

"I know! Daddy's don't want to marry their daughters when they're all grown up do they?" Tamaki whispered fearfully.

"What about keeping her from kissing anyone?" Kaoru asked.

"I only wanted to preserve those special lips." Tamaki replied.

"Preserve…really… that's an _interesting_ choice of words sir." Kaoru didn't seem so convinced. "You think everything is perfect the way it is now. And keeping this family setting will keep it all from changing right?" _**And at the stroke of midnight…the carriage…will turn back into a pumpkin...But this particular spell wasn't cast by a fairy godmother.**_

My eyes widened…Kaoru just said…

"Kaoru?" Hikaru mumbled.

"I….don't understand." Tamaki said.

_HE'S AN IDIOT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! IS HE REALLY THAT OBLIVIOUS?! _But what Kaoru just said…it's like he knows how I feel….what I'm _**thinking**_…it's like we have some connection.

"Naturally…he's got a point." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "You're delusional yes and conceited as well, but who knew that you were so…." _Stupid? Yeah we all know._

"Tama-chan is blind when it comes to himself!" Honey giggled.

"Kaoru…just what did you mean by things changing?" Hikaru looked concerned.

"Oh nothing…just a little theory I have. Which I'm apparently completely wrong about." Kaoru face-palmed.

Out of nowhere Tamaki perked up and started smiling smugly.

"Did you hear that gentlemen? Apparently in some ways I AM like Haruhi's father!" Tamaki fist pumped in victory.

"I think what Haruhi's trying to say that you two do share some personality traits you're still—"

"OH BELLA! DADDY IS SO HAPPY!" Tamaki hugged me.

"T—Tamaki! Let go!" I squeaked.

I broke free from Tamaki's grasp and then proceeded to leave yet again. Until I overheard Kasanoda and Haruhi. Was he…trying to confess having love for her?! _I can't miss out on THIS!_

"You're trying to say that you're happy you have someone to relate to right?" Haruhi smiled. _WHAT THE HELL?! HARUHI! YOU'RE SO FREAKING OBLIVIOUS!_ "It sure has been a while since I've had a conversation like this….it sure is rare. We're going to be great **friends**." Oh poor Kasanoda…I feel super bad for him right now…

We all heard murmurs from around us. All of the girls were upset with what Haruhi said.

"Of course the two of us are gonna be friends! THE BEST of friends! FOREVER!" He blurted out.

"OH BOSSANOVA!" Everyone cried.

WHAT?! I thought the twins hated him! Why is everyone crying?! Everyone including host club members ran over to be friends with Kasanoda. I was starting to feel really bad for him.

"What the hell just happened?" I glared at the group of girls harassing Kasanoda.

Mori smiled at me and then put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so lost right now…" I sighed deeply.

"Just go with it…" Mori said. "It's what I always do."

* * *

We were currently playing kick the can and after everyone ran off I decided to go over to Kasanoda who was counting.

"Five, six, seven, eight—" He counted.

"Hey Kasanoda." I greeted.

"Oh…hey Fujioka…what's up? You're not playing?" He then frowned.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing…what you did back there took a lot of guts…I'm sorry if Haruhi hurt your feelings. I know she didn't mean to, but still…I know it hurts." I sat down beside him.

"It's fine…I think I'm okay…I'll get over it anyway." Kasanoda sighed sadly.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" I smiled.

"W—WHAT?!" Kasanoda was surprised.

"Well you look like you could use some cheering up. I'm sorry if I'm not a good substitute for Haruhi to go on a date with." I teased.

"It's not like that! I'm just surprised is all! I've never b—been asked out b—by a girl before…" He blushed.

"Oh really? How interesting…" I smirked.

"Stop teasing me!" He glared at me.

"Sorry! Sorry! You're a little fun to mess with though!" I laughed at his reaction. "So do you wanna go to the movies or something on Saturday?" I asked.

Kasanoda looked genuinely surprised. He probably thought I wasn't serious.

* * *

I sighed as I started waking up. We were now currently in a limo on the way to the carnival. It was way too early for this. And guess what else? The ride to this '_amazing'_ carnival is like five hours away. I'm going to kill Tamaki for this…

"How long has it been?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"About three hours. How do you manage to sleep? Tamaki's ranting always keeps me up." Kyoya smirked.

"I'm just that amazing." I smiled.  
I then jump in my seat as I noticed Hikaru's head fall from my shoulder to my lap. He was out of his seat belt and was now currently laying on me all sprawled out.

"Aw! Look at Hika-chan! Isn't he cute?!" Honey smiled cutely.

"Yeah…when he's not kicking me out of the bed…" Kaoru grumbled and folded his arms.

I looked down at Hikaru burying his face in my stomach. I blushed as I noticed how adorable he looked. He really was like an angel when he was sleeping…and as Honey said…he was VERY cute.

"I'm sorry if he's giving you a hard time…he can be such a child sometimes…" Kaoru sighed.

"It's fine…" I rubbed a hand in his hair and noticed how soft his hair was. At this point I was now petting Hikaru. I couldn't help it…his hair felt nice! I wonder if Kaoru's hair is the same.

"WAKE UP HIKARU!" Tamaki yelled in his ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hikaru jolted up so quickly that his hard head hit my nose.

"GOD DAMMIT! THAT HURT!" I yelped.

Haruhi smacked Tamaki as Kyoya handed him a hundred bucks.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Hikaru apologized frantically.

"I—I'm fine…" I held my nose.

"No you're not! Let us see your nose!" Kaoru pushed Tamaki away from us.

"No." I shook my head repeatedly.

"Takashi! Hold her down!" Honey ordered.

Mori nodded his head and unbuckled himself from his seat as he started making his way over.

"You wouldn't dare!" I looked at him as if challenging him.

Mori's face remained neutral and he finally made a quick move to hold my arms down.

"GAH! NO!" I struggled against him.

"Bella you dumbo! You have a nose bleed!" Kaoru scolded me.

"Yeesh…it's a lot of blood." Hikaru cringed.

"And we know who to blame for it." Haruhi glared at Tamaki.

"I just wanted that devilish twin to get off of my little girl!" Tamaki whined. "I'M SO SORRY BELLAAAA!" He whined.

"Does anyone have any napkins?" Honey asked

"I do." Haruhi reached into her purse. "It's a good thing I always carry some on me."

Honey gave the napkins to Hikaru who pressed it up against my nose gently. Mori soon let my arms go.

"Manks muys." I said pressing the napkin on my face.

"Eh?" The twins were confused.

"I said thanks guys." I repeated.

* * *

It took us a while, but we finally got to this carnival. It was packed. Apparently this one carnival travelled around the world. So it was only here for the weekend. Thankfully my nose was all better by the time we arrived.

"OOOH! LET'S GO ON THAT RIDE!" Tamaki was bouncing off the walls and we hadn't even been here for five minutes!

"You have to buy tickets first you nutcracker!" I pulled him back.

"Lead the way commoner!" Tamaki smiled at me.

I pointed to the ticket booth. Tamaki smiled brightly and pulled out his credit card as he got wrist bands for all of us.

"T—Tamaki! You didn't need to pay for me!"

"Well surprise surprise! This whole trip was to make up for your birthday!" Tamaki winked at me.

I looked at the others who were smiling as well. They were in on this?! WHAT?!

"Y—you guys I—….." I lowered my head. I was too speechless. I mean…this was all for me? To make up for my birthday? I didn't exactly tell them when my birthday was… this was so nice.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Tamaki lifted my head gently with his index finger and his eyes widened. "Why are you crying?!"

"I—I'm sorry…I'm just so happy." I lowered my head on Tamaki's chest. "No one's ever done something like this for me."

"AW! Bella-chan! Don't cry! We love you!" Honey assured me.

And just like that we were all in some group hug.

"Now let's go have some fun damn it!" Kaoru joked with me.

* * *

This was insanely fun!

"LET'S GO ON ANOTHER ONE! WHOOO!" I cheered.

Haruhi held onto Tamaki and took deep breaths.

"I don't think I can go on another rollercoaster." Haruhi moaned and clutched her stomach.

"And I'm hungry!" Honey added.

"Okay! You guys go and sit down! Bella and I will go on more rollercoaster's!" Hikaru smiled. "You coming Kaoru?" He looked at his twin.

"No no…I am BEAT. I need food. You two have fun!" Kaoru smiled sadly.

"AND DON'T HARASS MY DAUGHTER YOU DOPPLEGANGER!" Tamaki yelled.

Hikaru grabbed my hand and the two of us took off like rockets.

"Let's go on that one!" Hikaru jumped excitedly.

"The Devil's Peak? That's a weird name…" I commented.

"Who cares?! It sounds fun!" Hikaru said.

"LET'S KICK SOME HONEY-BUNS!" I yelled.

* * *

The both of us charged inside. The line moved fast and we were so lucky enough to get in the front! I don't know how Hikaru convinced those guys though…as the seats were checked and all of us were buckled up I closed my eyes and held my breath.

_It's okay…this is NOT gonna be like Final Destination where everyone dies on the rollercoaster…just chillax…you LOVE rollercoaster's!_

"Are you alright? You seem a little pale…"

I perked up and smiled at Hikaru.

"I'm fine…I just keep thinking we're all gonna die like in that Final Destination movie." I said nonchalantly.

"Final Destination? What's that?" Hikaru was confused.

"Oh it's just an American horror movie. Though the more you think about it they really aren't that scary! And they're SO unrealistic..."

"A horror movie you say?" Hikaru smiled creepily.

"Don't even think about it." I glared at him.

"Think about what?" He acted innocent.

"I don't know what you're planning but don't you dare." I rolled my eyes.

_**"TAKING OFF IN THREE. TWO. ONE."**_

"OH SHIT!" I yelped.

The ride blasted off in the speed of light. I shut my eyes tightly as we were going up the hugest hill. Hikaru chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"I thought you loved rollercoaster's you fraidy cat!" Hikaru teased.

"I do! I just get scared sometimes you know? I heard this one's supposed to be the fastest and scariest!" I whined.

"You'll have fun! Just go ahead and scream! BREAK LOOSE BABY!" Hikaru cheered.

I laughed at Hikaru's enthusiasm and then yelled for no reason.

"That's it! NOW LET'S HAVE FUN!" Hikaru shouted.

As most rollercoaster's go, they usually like to stop at the very top of that hill before it goes EXTREMELY fast. Which it did…

_It's okay! It's not like Final Destination! Just relax! Have fun like Hikaru said!_

And then we went down.

* * *

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" I screamed.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?!" Hikaru was laughing so hard.

"Let's go see our picture!" I grabbed Hikaru's hand and we both ran over to where the photos were.

The picture of us was hilarious. The two of us managed to pose for this picture. My pose was just me sticking out my tongue with the peace sign. Hikaru's smile was wicked and he went all out and flipped off the camera with both of his hands. I burst out laughing as I grabbed my wallet.

"Oh my gosh! I** have** to have this picture!" I giggled.

"It _does_ look pretty awesome." Hikaru smirked.

"Um sir? How much is this picture?" I pointed to ours. The guy just rolled his eyes and printed out the picture.

"$25 please." He said in a monotone voice.

I reached for the money in my wallet, but Hikaru put his hand on top of mine to stop me. Before I knew it he gave the man the money.

"H—Hikaru! You didn't have to do that!" I blushed.

"Well I did so….let's go!" Hikaru's smirk grew bigger.

* * *

It was official…I think we're lost. My cellphone is dead and no one's replied to any of Hikaru's text messages.

"I'm so gonna kill all of them when we manage to find them." I grumbled.

"What's got you so angry?" Hikaru looked confused.

"We've been walking around this entire place for over an hour. My feet are killing me." I sighed.

"Typical teenage girl." Hikaru mumbled.

"What did you say?!" I glared at him.

"Nothing." He said with no hesitation.

"That's what I thought you said. I'm watching you bub." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey love birds! Come on over to the kissing tunnel!" Someone yelled.

I blushed as I realized the man was talking to us.

"I—is that guy talking to _us_?" Hikaru was blushing too.

I grabbed his hand.

"Keep walking and don't look at him." I mumbled softly.

"Hey there! Where do you think you two are going?!" The man jumped right in front of me.

"AAH!" I yelped.

"The kissing tunnel is open! Come on in!" The man smiled.

I eyed the man suspiciously. He was giving me a really weird vibe right now.

"Umm…we're not a couple sir." Hikaru looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"Yer not? Well come on in any way! It's romantic!" He teased Hikaru and nudged him in the arm with his elbow.

Hikaru sighed deeply and then grabbed my hand.

"Alright but let's make this quick."

The man smiled and gave Hikaru a thumbs-up as he led us to the ride. All these couples were kissing and hugging and…._**ew**_….

"Let's just get this over with…" Hikaru grumbled.

The two of us got into the 'love boat' which was only small enough for two people to be squished together. _Typical kissy lovey-dovey rides…_ I gasped when the lights went out. Oh god…did the ride shut down?! SERIOUSLY?!

"Are you freaking serious right now?!" I growled.

"Oh chill…it's not the end of the world." Hikaru sighed.

"But what if everyone is worried about us?!" I yelled.

"If they were really worried they would have replied to my text messages." Hikaru pointed out.

_Okay…good point._

And we just…sat there in silence…in the dark… for what seemed like forever to me. I felt something brush up against my arm. I gasped at the weird sensation on my arm.

"Sorry. This thing is too cramped." Hikaru apologized.

"I—it's fine…" I stuttered.

"So…this is awkward." Hikaru mumbled.

"Definitely…" I agreed.

"…...wanna make out?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just joking! Though they do call this the _'kissing tunnel'_" Hikaru chuckled.

"Hikaru you smurf! Don't say that! Stop toying with me!" I whined. It was a good thing the whole place was dark. I'm blushing so much right now.

I jumped when I felt something soft against my ear.

"But…what if I wasn't toying with you?" Hikaru mumbled softly in my ear. My eyes widened…was he…trying to seduce me? _OH DEAR LORD WHAT DO I DO?!_

"H—Hikaru?" I breathed out.

I heard no response from Hikaru and could only hear his soft breathing. I jumped yet again when I felt him nibbling my neck. I moaned softly as my back arched and my toes curled.

"Does this…turn you on?" Hikaru murmured seductively.

NO!

"S—stop it!" I pushed Hikaru off.

_I can't be having a thing with Kaoru's brother! IT'S HIS __**TWIN**__!_

* * *

"**HEY!**"

I shook my head and refocused my eyes. We were out of the kissing tunnel. Wait…what just happened?

"Man you zone out a lot." Hikaru smirked.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You were day dreaming in that tunnel. I was confused for a bit." Hikaru explained.

WAIT! So that means…that sexy Hikaru thing didn't happen?! _Thank you god!_

"Oh thank god…" I whispered softly to myself.

"What?" Hikaru tilted his head in confusion.

"I—uh…it's nothing…" I blushed some more.

Oh sweet Mavis…I think I'm falling for Hikaru or something O.O

_This is not good at all._

* * *

_Well that's it! I hope you liked it! Sorry for making you all wait! Let me know what you think! ^-^_


	21. Ouran Host Club Alert 2!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with college stuff and I just came back from the beach yesterday night! I've been thinking about this story and I just came up with a pretty good idea. I thought about letting YOU, my fellow readers, vote for who my OC Bella gets paired up with. It has to be one of the twins though sad to say...I love all the hosts! XD Anyways voting starts now after you read this. And I think I'll end the voting...let's say...next Thursday? It should be plenty of time for all of you to decide! This is gonna get good! I really have enjoyed writing this story! Hopefully college won't get in the way too much. Anyways...get voting! HIKARU VS KAORU! YOU DECIDE!

Ta Ta For Now!

-Bellas2silly


	22. Ouran Host Club Alert 3 (VOTING RESULTS)

And the winner iiiiiiiiiisssssss...CUE DRUM ROLL PLEASE...

DUUUUH

DUUUUUUUUUHH

DDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!

THE WINNER IS KAORU!

Hikaru- 7 Kaoru- 12

I will be updating! So don't worry! XD

Ta Ta For Now!

-Bellas2silly


End file.
